Untouchable
by Lacey M Anderson
Summary: AU: When Lacey Tareja gets sent off to La Push, Washington to live on a reservation with friends on her dad's side she didn't know what to expect...Jacob/OC. Really crap summary but gonna be a really LONG really good story! CHAPTER 22 IS UP! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Old friends**

"Lace!" A deep voice bellowed.

I cringed, hearing the voice of my Step-dad. He was home today. Rolling over onto my stomach, I tried to suppress the growing urge to get up and obey him. I knew the consequences if I didn't obey. Too late now, I thought to myself hearing the pounding footsteps. The door slammed open and I could _feel_ rather than see him advancing towards me. Ripping the covers off of me, he sneered down.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed. Now!" He boomed, yanking my hair and pushing me off the bed.

I fell into the routine of the morning beating. Although it wasn't much of a routine, this only happened every time he decided to pop in, which was about twice a month. Glowering up at him, I wondered for the thousandth time how my mother could have married such a drunken bastard.

"Don't you give me that look you ungrateful little bitch. I provide for you and your mother, this house, these clothes, all of this is my sweat and blood. You would be some hooker on the street if it weren't for me, so you'd best do what's right. And tell me now, what is right?" He paused the beating, alcohol tinted breath on my face.

"W-what you say is right." I whispered, turning away from his gaze.

He dropped me on the floor, I crumpled and formed a ball instinctively protecting my self.

"Damn straight bitch, and don't you forget it." Spitting on the floor near me, he gave me a swift kick to the side to emphasize his point.

I clutched at my stomach, trying to look weak to satisfy him.

"Can't take a fucking punch…" He mumbled, slamming the door shut behind him.

I sighed, relieved that the atmosphere in the room had already improved. I slowly got up, my body ached everywhere. This was his 5th day home this month, unusual considering he never bothered to come home anymore unless it was to drop off a wad of cash with unknown origins. For all we knew, he could be a drug dealer, I thought to myself.

Getting up and making my bed, I went through my after-morning-beatings-routine. Routines helped me cope with this-this life. If you can even consider it that. After making my bed, I limped to the small, dingy bathroom. Looking in the cracked mirror I wondered how I long I could survive this. There were bruises on my body and face. Some new, fresh, aching and light purple and others old, brown and yellow ringed. But all came from the same person, the same source.

Life wasn't always like this, it became this way after my dad died. We used to have a nice house, a happy family and good times in the best city in the world, New York. Then when I was just 10 years old, something called an 'aneurism' ruined it all. He collapsed in the car, driving home from work. Died within a minute, the doctors said. His death was like the death of my old life. We soon discovered mounds of debt had accumulated, my mom tried to get a job to pay it off but we were living poor soon enough. Our house gone, clothes sold and dignity stripped of us. Then along came 'James' or 'step-dad'. He helped us out for the year my mother was dating him. He was good to us, paid off a lot of the bills, moved us out of the projects and actually made me forget the pain. I thought he could replace my dad, but I was wrong. A beautiful June wedding later, the beatings started. My mother, she's only doing this for me. She just wants to provide for her family, she doesn't want things the way they were when Dad died. So we go through these same routines, day in and day out. But it's okay, because the weeks that James is gone, those are the best days of my life. Just my mom and I, nothing could separate us. Or at least I thought so.

Before that happened, there was breakfast. I hopped downstairs after finishing my routine, trying to hide the fact that James had just 'disciplined' me from Mom. She was sitting at the table, nursing a cup of coffee and holding the check in one shaky hand.

"Hey mom!" I smiled, giving her a kiss.

She only nodded, sighing afterwards. She looked long and hard at the check. Her face was one of pure concentration. My mother had never looked so serious in her life, it was like a whole other side of her was emerging.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Honey, you know I love you and whatever I do is for the best." She whispered.

I nodded and she motioned for me to sit. I perched on the table next to her, still looking at her in a weird way. What was going on?

"I've made a decision. Your uh, James just left the house. Won't be back until next month he says. This life, it isn't the one I wanted you to have. I haven't been a good mother to you." Mom's chin trembled now.

"No, you are the best mother anyone could ever want!" I protested, not liking where this conversation was going.

"No, I am not. Listen to me now Lacey, you have to listen. You can't keep living like this! You are supposed to be having fun, hanging out with friends these are the years of your life! You can't enjoy it because of that man. So I've decided to get us out of here." She said bravely.

"How?" I asked, point blank.

"Well that's the tricky part. This is the plan okay? I will be here, home waiting for when James comes home which is in a few weeks. When he does, there will be police waiting for him. I'll tell the police everything, the beatings the bruises all of it. Then he'll probably get detained, but not for long. This is the crucial part okay? You have to trust my decision on this. I will be at a Women's Shelter not too far from here and you will be staying with some people." She spoke slowly, letting the words sink in.

"No way, no. We can't be separated, I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you." I refused to look at her.

"That's the thing Lace, you shouldn't be protecting me I should be protecting you. I am your mother, the adult in this situation and what I say goes. You _will_ go along with my plan." She fixed a look on me, the mom look.

I sighed, not ready to give in just yet.

"Who will I be staying with? Where will I be staying? There is no one you're related to and I don't know anyone from dad's side!" I pointed out to her.

"The who is a very close friend of your dad's family and the where is La Push." She cringed.

"La Push, what?" I sighed.

"La Push, Washington." She squeaked.

"Washington? Washington? Have you gone crazy? That's like a thousand miles from here, this is our home mom. Like it or not, this is our home. We can't just leave. I can't leave you in some shelter, we were in the projects so we wouldn't have to _be_ in a shelter. Dad wouldn't have wanted for us to be separated, are you going to go against his wishes now?" I cried out.

"Your father wouldn't have wanted this life for you. That's why I called the family over there, they said they would be happy to take you in. We don't have a lot of people scrambling to help us, we just don't okay? This is the only opportunity you will have to get away from James. I hate that you have to put him with him hitting you, like its okay or something. But the truth is that it's not okay, I regret marrying him. I swear I would rather be rotting in the projects then to have to see my daughter getting beat by a stranger." She sighed.

"Fine. I can obviously tell you are distraught by this and that this is just something you made up in your head so I'll go along with it until you change your mind. But know this mom, I am not going to La Push." I ran upstairs after giving my last defiant stand.

Collapsing on the little metal twin bed I cried into the pillow. I can't believe she would do this to me. It's not that I hated moving, I just hated being so far away from dad. This apartment, crappy as it may be, was just a block away from my dad's grave. I visit everyday, putting random objects that remind me of him on the grave and give him a letter once a week. Speaking of the letter's I haven't written my letter for him this week, I thought to myself.

Finding the pen I always used to write him the letters and some paper I set to work on writing.

**Dear Dad,**

**Still writing to you. I don't know why I do this, I guess it helps me cope. The routine idea isn't enough. Life is terrible without you. Truly, horrible. Now I find out that mom chooses to be brave and get us away from James. She chooses now of all times? When I need you the most? I should stop dwelling on the past, after all you've been gone for 7 years now. It feels like yesterday though. In a few days time I won't be able to visit you anymore, school will be starting and I would have moved in with your friends in La Push. Wherever that place is. That knot in my stomach in still there. The anger and raw emotion. I hope that mom stays safe, that James doesn't do anything he will regret. I've seen the gun in his room, I know where he hides it. I just might throw it out before I go. I am thinking about what to pack as I write this. I feel horrible for looking forward to life without James, but what about mom? She's the one who has to do the dirty work! I feel like a coward, like I'm running away. You always used to say that being brave isn't doing the dangerous, it's risking it for the people you love. Am I taking any risks by going to La Push? Or am I running away? I'm so confused. I wish you were still here, you'd make everything right.**

**Love,**

**Your daughter.**

Clearing my head after writing the letter, I sealed the envelope and scrawled the date on the side. Well, I better start packing, I thought. But there wasn't much to pack. After spending a few minutes on the net on that ancient computer in my room, I realized that the weather there was mainly in the 40s and 50s, hardly ever hit the 60s or 30s. It was rainy, foggy and glum. Perfect! It matches my mood. The thing that struck me the most was that it was an Indian reservation. Dad was full Native American, but he didn't like to talk about his heritage. Only by assimilating into this society can we achieve greatness, he used to say. We didn't even visit his family, I guess this is why. If La Push was an Indian reservation, that meant I would be staying with Indians.

"Maybe I'll find out some stuff about dad." I shrugged, throwing my jeans into the small suitcase.

Ugh! No, I was looking on the bright side of all this. Mom walked in and stood in the doorway, she smiled tearfully when she saw the clothes.

"I'm doing this for you." She mumbled.

Turning away from her, I tried not to get angry. She left, sensing I didn't want her there. Lately it's been like this all the time. I try to control my anger, but I just can't. I even hit James back the first night he was here this month. I've never hit him back before, even he was surprised. My perfect, little routine was wearing thin these days. Routines didn't help, nothing did. Maybe moving would do me some good. Zipping up the suitcase after throwing the only picture I had left of my dad, I grabbed the letter and a bag full of clothes to donate. Leaving the house quietly, I looked around as I walked for something to give dad. Entering the little thrift store, I waited for the employee to count up how much I could get for the clothes. After she gave me a wad of cash, I stuffed the money in my pocket and kept a $5 to buy dad's gift. Then I saw it. It was the perfect little clay statue. Picking it up, my fingers traced the ragged edges of the claws and the mouth, pulled to an 'O', as the wolf howled. I bought two, one for dad and one for myself. Something was eerie about them.

"Where did you guys get these?" I asked the employee.

"We-uh some random person dropped them off. I think she was a Native American or something, told me a long story about the meaning of wolves to her tribe."

I shivered, this was just too creepy. It was like I was connecting with dads past already. I left the store, not liking the feeling it gave me. The cemetery was empty, as usual. It seemed like no one had any significant loved one there except for me. Dad's grave was colorful, bright and loved. I put flowers there once in a while and it made the whole graveyard smell better. I fell on my knees and read a prayer, the only thing about dad's culture that I knew. It wasn't an actual prayer, it was just a song in his tribe's language but I said it with enough conviction that it was a prayer. After digging a shallow hole in the ground I threw in the letter and gift. Spending the usual half-hour talking to him was unbearable; I forced myself to do this because the pains made the anger go away.

I arrived home a few hours later to find Mom watching outside the window.

"With your dad?" She asked.

"Yeah…" She didn't even need me to confirm, she already knew.

"I love you, so much. Tonight, you're getting on a plane. I bought the ticket already. I just talked to the family, after they heard the full situation they wanted you over there as soon as possible. I'll be leaving for the shelter in a few days. But I'll leave knowing you are safe."

I nodded, understanding the pain she felt. She didn't want me to leave, it was for the best. Packing was done, goodbye to my dad wasn't. I had no goodbyes though, only a see you soon. Because, dad, I will see you soon. And when I do, I'll have learned more about you, what kind of person you were and about your people. _Our _people.

**A/N: **

**Hope you guys liked it! Read! Review! Review! Review! Did I mention review? Hahahaha. Next chapter up tomorrow. **

**xoxo **

**Lacey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Barfing in Bushes**

I am now, speeding across unknown lands, in a giant, silver bullet. Last night's chicken casserole crawling up my throat, check! A little piss in my pants, check! And, my all time favorite, sweat accumulating in dark and unseen areas check and check!

Flying. Traveling in the sky. Call it what you will, but I hate it. With every second, I was getting further and further away from James. The only happy thought I've had since I was at the airport, I snorted. We were due to land in a few minutes, but I was still sick as every bit sick to my stomach, as I was when I first boarded this metallic devil-bird. Hi, I'm Lacey Tareaj nice to meet you.

Life couldn't suck anymore right now yet it couldn't be better. I only had a week until school started to finally be normal, but I could be a bum around my own house without the creeping thoughts in the back of my head about Mom or Dad or anyone else for that matter. Except that it wouldn't be my own home, it would be some strangers.

"Strangers that I will know very well by the time mom comes back for me." I grumbled, loosening my grip on the food tray after receiving a dirty look from the person next to me.

After landing, which was the worst experience I have ever encountered in my life only second to take off, I gathered my things and prepared myself to meet the family waiting for me at the airport near Forks. Forks is this little town only a mile away from the reservation, which is also where I would be attending school. Yay. Not.

My mouth felt sour from the day I spent sleeping in the sky, my hair was greasy, I could already tell, and my clothes rumpled. All in all, it would be an amazing first impression. I scuttled to the nearest bathroom and tried to compose myself. Washing my face and combing my hair deftly, I grimaced at my clothes. They were soo not clean right now; I couldn't be bothered to do anything about them. Looking one more time at my reflection in the mirror, I tried to smile. There were shadows under my hazel-green eyes, and you could tell the smile was fake. My brown waves were not so much wavy as they were stringy. Better then nothing, I thought walking out to meet the family.

I did a double take; it was as if a whole city was gathered beneath a banner that read 'Welcome LC'. LC? LC? I almost turned around to run right back to the bathroom. Feelings flooded through me, all different kinds but the one that struck me hardest was pain. LC was my dad's nickname for me. No one knew about that name, not even mom. Tears threatened to overflow.

"Shit." I let a curse slip.

I was in so much pain suddenly, so much pain. I could almost smell dad, he was right there, he was right there with me. Spots of black showed up in my vision, the mob of family members surged forward as the spots grew larger and suddenly the world turned pitch black.

**_…..._**

"_LC! Wake up, get up."_

I could hear my dad now. I could smell him, I could feel his unusually hot skin. Hot skin?

The world was light again, all light. I could see someone's eyes, the deepest shade of brown I'd ever seen. Russet skin, cropped hair and a musky scent. From the feel of his biceps, he was yummy.

"Wh-where am I?" I mumbled, confused that this stranger was holding me like we were lovers. As if I would mind. As if.

"You are in a car, driving to La Push. You were meeting us, the family you were supposed to stay with, when you passed out." He stuttered.

"Crud monkeys. Crud monkeys." I repeated the words like a mantra.

"Are you okay?" A voice from the front of the car asked.

It was a voice I recognized. Odd enough the face that went with it was new.

"Dandy. Um I'd feel even better if you would, kindly, let me go." I looked down at the space between us, which was none.

"Yeah, that's no problem." Hottie-with-a-body recovered from his momentary shock and released me from his death grip.

I mumbled thanks and tried to get off his lap. Tried as in, failed miserably.

"Here, let me help you with that." His hands, his incredibly warm hands, went to my waist and he tried to lift me off him.

Big mistake, big mistake. I started stifled a laugh, but it was too much. I burst into giggles, which gave me weird looks.

"I'm not weird. Just ticklish…" I trailed off, smiling like an idiot.

There was this awkward silence that spanned for ages until finally the kid on the other side of me broke the ice.

"I'm uh, I'm Embry. Nice to meet you." He held out a hand.

"Lacey. Nice to meet you too." I took his hand, which like 's was extremely hot.

"And I'm Jacob Black." Mr. Hottie finally said, also giving me a hand to shake.

I smiled sheepishly, as if apologizing for the random laughter from before.

"That's Billy, my dad, in the passenger seat and Emily driving." Jacob elaborated.

"Yeah really? I feel like I've heard your voice before Billy." I forced a smile.

"Mmm…" He replied, not knowing how to answer.

"So are you all related?" I asked Embry.

"In many ways." He shrugged.

"Oh, that would explain the extremely warm body temperatures. In a way." I bit my lip.

"Extremely warm body temperatures?" Jacob repeated dully.

"Yeah. Hot. You guys, well at least you and Embry, have really hot bodies. I- uh, not in that way. I mean not that your ugly, you are far from it wow, but I mean I wasn't trying to…" I groaned, stopping the embarrassing triad.

Everyone laughed anyways.

"I get it. We get it." Jacob said.

"Good. Great. So where are all the other people? I mean there was like a mob at the airport." I turned around, looking to see if there were other cars following us.

"They had, other means of transportation. We're meeting up at my place at the Rez." Billy answered.

I nodded, not fully understanding. The car fell silent soon after that. I didn't know what to say, nobody did. It was unbearable, especially since there was no scenery. Just miles and stretches of forest. It was beautiful in a creepy way, anyone could die or go missing out here and no one would know for days.

"Is all of La Push like this?" I murmured in awe.

"Like what?" Embry asked.

"A forest." I replied.

"Pretty much. But we're really into nature." Jacob grinned.

"That's kind of boring. Well, not that there's anything wrong with it but I'm not used to all this open space. Don't people get lost? Or killed or something?" I shivered thinking about the idea.

"City girls. You guys sure are a soft bunch." Embry lightly punched my arm.

"Don't blame me! But anyways, isn't it kind of scary?" I laughed.

"No. There have been some reports of a rogue animal killing a few people, but the reservation is probably as safe as it gets. We have protection." Emily finally spoke, breaking the tension.

"Protection?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah protection. But anyways, tell us how does New York compare to this?" Billy quickly changed the subject.

"Wow. Well it's nothing like this; La Push is a lot more clean and nature-y. New York has a whole bunch of scrawny trees planted, that's as nature-y as it gets. It's really dirty too, especially in the winter. La Push though, its breath taking." I gabbed, happy to have a lighter atmosphere for once.

"We're here." Emily pulled the car into a dirt road and I tried to hide the grimace.

The house wasn't a house; it was more like a shack. A big shack, but a shack all the same. It's not like the apartment is a mansion, I thought to myself.

"Come on." Jacob leaned in the car and offered me a hand.

I snapped out of my trance and realized I was the only one still in the car. Taking his hand was like sticking mines into an oven glove with a coal inside it. I dropped his hand like a hot potato, which is kind of what it was, and took my bag from him.

"Ouch. That hurt Lace, to the core." He laughed and feigned a groan.

I shook my waves quickly and felt them bounce across my shoulders and chest. That was the only thing remotely Indian about me, my hair. It was fine yet thick, long and this off brown color. The waves, which were a little greasy now, fell to my waist and needed minimal care except a good wash every day. I liked my hair in plaits especially, that was when I looked most like my dad. I had my mother's eye color, a mix of both my mom and dad's skin, but everything else was an exact replica of my dad. The hair, the nose, the eyes, the height all of it. I loved how I looked in the summer, when my skin was a little more tan and my eyes seemed a little more brown and a little less green.

"Wait, before you go in there. Do you know anything about your dad? Like about his heritage? His tribe? Any legends, stories?" Jacob grabbed my arm and pumped me for information.

"I knew that he was Native American, I know for some reason he didn't like talking about it and that he had some bad beef with some people in his tribe. I also know some kind of song thing but I don't know what it means. He told me that if I ever met his side of the family, that the song would help me to understand." I shrugged, not really knowing what else to say.

"Help you to understand? Can I hear the song?" Jacob asked.

I said it in monotone, trying hard to remember how to pronounce it without my English accent. A brief flash of recognition came across his face but he covered it with a furrowed brow sort of look.

"Wow. I don't know what that could mean…" Jacob lied smoothly; if I hadn't caught his expression I would have almost believed it.

"I honestly don't think it's that big of a deal. Probably some stupid kid song, my dad was mysterious like that though, he liked to elaborate on the meaning of things." I shrugged again thinking two could play this game.

"Let's get inside, it looks like it's going to rain." He walked ahead of me into the house.

I trailed after him and found myself surprised for the millionth time that day. There were so many people scrunched into one room, it wasn't even funny. My eyes flitted to Emily's scar. Whoa, how could I have not noticed in the car? One side of her face was beautiful, untouched, while the other side had scars running down the length of it.

"Don't look." Jacob's hot breath tingled down my ear.

I jumped but looked away and almost gasped at the sight the guys in the room. They were all shirtless, muscles ripped and chests glistening, and all were barefooted with shorts. The same tattoo was inscribed on each right, muscular shoulder. I recognized the design but couldn't think of where I had seen it. Jacob left me with Billy and walked over to the group of boys, punching a few and getting his hair ruffled. There were few faces I could recognize and I felt myself shrinking. I hated this, it was like they were all one big happy family and I was just some stranger.

"Could I have everyone's attention?" Billy's voice boomed.

Everyone fell silent and all eyes were on him and on me. A few people scowled, some smiled and others still gave me curious glances.

"It is with great honor that we open our home up to a former friend's daughter. Taraej has passed onto to the next world, but his memory and daughter still lives on. Lacey here, is to be treated as an honored member of our tribe. With respect and with love in her time of need. Let us all rejoice in her welcoming!" A great cheer rose up.

"Do you have anything to say?" Emily whispered next to me.

"I am so grateful to all of you, for opening your home up to a stranger, for welcoming me into your family and for remembering and honoring my father. I know I made myself look pretty stupid at the airport and I hope in my time with you guys I uh- I can redeem myself!" I laughed as others laughed along with me.

"Boys, guys, men! I am so happy to have another woman in the house. Maybe you can learn some manners now that we have a female guest. I swear, it's like everyday I've become more like you guys. You are a fresh of breath air Lacey. And now…we eat!" Emily put her bit in and pointed to the fully stocked table.

I was practically trampled on my way there. Leaving my stuff in the messy living room, I bumped into another extremely warm, shirtless guy.

"Sorry." I mumbled, looking at the floor.

"S'okay, I'm Quill. You better hurry up, with Emily's cooking all the food will be gone." He grinned.

As I was about to protest to the invitation, my stomach growled. We both laughed and walked back into the living room together. Sure enough, everyone was attacking the food set out like a pack of hungry wolves. Laughing silently, I looked up at god to see if this was a joke. After getting manners beat into me, I was now in a place where they could be thrown out the window. But as I sat down, proper and elegant I remembered that old habits die-hard. I couldn't help myself, I set a napkin on my lap, murmured the song my dad taught me and then took a fork and knife and set to eating like a lady. There was so much food on the table, I took a little of each and cut up all my food into little pieces.

Everyone was done while I was still eating like royalty, out of place. The table was silent and I looked up to see everyone was holding in laughter.

"A knife? A fork?" A shirtless guy laughed.

"What? What?" I asked quizzically, not understanding the humor in the situation.

"Sorry, we're just not used to anyone behaving like a normal human with manners!" Emily chided.

The laughter abruptly stopped and I patted my mouth lightly with the napkin, got up and took my dishes to the kitchen. I could feel their eyes on me as I walked but I didn't care. Walking back into the dining room I offered to help do the dishes.

"No. No, absolutely not I refuse. It's your first night, I will not allow you to do the dishes." Emily got up and started clearing the table.

"I must insist." I held her hand lightly and smiled.

"Yeah she must, just let her do the dishes Ems. It would be a nice break for you." Embry joked and every guy laughed.

"Oh really? I need a break huh? You think it's funny? Tonight, all of you are doing your part." Emily pointed to them all.

They started to refuse and a few of them even socked Embry for prompting her.

"Nope, no. You guys are helping tonight. Quill and Jared you guys start washing the dishes. Paul you are on countertop duty. Seth and Embry you guys are to sweep and mop the floor. Jacob and Leah you guys can clear the table. Sam, I wouldn't mind a foot rub honey." Emily snapped, taking charge.

Everyone could tell from the tone of her voice that she meant business and they set to work. Her and Sam, one of the shirtless dudes, set off to the far side of the house giggling and groping the whole way there. I tried to call after her, not knowing what my job was.

"Wait, what should I do?" I asked the air.

Sighing, I sat back down and watched stupidly as Jacob and the only other girl in the house, besides Emily and I, set to work clearing the table.

"Enjoy your break while you can, young one. Pretty soon the guys will start treating you like guys." Billy laughed.

"Yeah. I guess." I replied glumly.

"Come with me, into the den." He waved, wheeling towards a more quite part of

the house.

I shrugged and followed him.

"Your father, was a very wise and kind man. He wasn't apart of our tribe, he was actually a Makah Indian, but my father took him in as our own. Seeing you now, the daughter of the man I grew up with, is like seeing him all over again. You are like the spitting image of him. I know you didn't come all this way to hear about your dad but I can't help it. The resemblance is uncanny." He started.

"Actually, Mr. Black the main reason why I agreed to come here was to learn about my dad and my heritage. My mom, she's Norwegian, I know plenty about her side. But my dad's side has always been a mystery. He was so reluctant to tell us anything, he felt so much pain." I struggled to tell him.

"I am glad you embrace both sides of your family. After dinner is over, many of the people will leave for patrol. It will just be Emily, Sam, who she was with earlier, Jacob and I. Other members of the tribe hang around here but it's usually Jacob and I. Emily and Sam come here often also. Anyways, when they all leave for patrol, I will tell you a little legend about our people." Billy said.

"Okay." I nodded still confused.

"Some of it may be hard to believe, some of it may even seem impossible. But you have to trust us on this. Do you trust me?" He calmly asked.

"I don't know…" I sighed.

"You said earlier that my voice seemed familiar. Now that you know I was a close friend of your dad's, it was familiar because your dad used to call us. I used to talk to you when you were younger, you used to call me Uncle Bill. He stopped when you were around 6 because you started asking questions, but that's how I knew to put LC on the banner. I didn't think you would be so surprised though, surprised enough to pass out." He chuckled lightly.

"Really?" I stuttered.

"Yes really. Now do you trust me?" He asked again.

"Yes." I said, meaning it.

"Good." He nodded.

We waited in silence and soon enough, Jacob and Leah came in. Leah introduced herself and I shook her hand, which was also hot. Weird maybe it isn't limited to men, I thought to myself. Quill and his shirtless buddy were next to come in. He introduced himself as Jared and Quill told me to watch out for his anger, which prompted Jared to punch Quill in the arm. I laughed, sensing something old about this routine. Paul was next, I shook his hand, which was, surprise surprise, hot. Seth and Embry finally stumbled into the room, looking exhausted. Seth and Leah, I found out, were siblings children of recently deceased Harry Clearwater. I expressed my sympathy towards them both, I knew how hard it was to lose a father. They were the first to leave, realizing that if they didn't leave soon the weather would turn bad. Quill, Embry, Paul and Jared all left, much to Jacob's dismay, mumbling some excuse about patrol. Sam and Emily came out of the room and plopped down.

"So, are we telling her?" Emily asked, holding Sam's hand.

"Yes. Her father, even if she has only half his DNA, was a respected member of our tribe." Billy said fiercely.

"Emphasis on the half." Sam growled.

"Sam face it, she'll be here for a long time. We have no choice, the cat will come out of the bag anyways. Better now then later." Jacob pointed out.

"I give up." Sam sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Um excuse me, what's going on?" I piped up.

"The legend. I am about to tell you the legend. Do you trust me Lacey?" Billy asked one last time.

"Yes." I nodded furiously.

"Our people, the Quileute tribe, we aren't human. Put it plainly we are…shapeshifters." Billy finally sighed.

"Come again?" I asked, not quite understanding.

"The Quileute Tribe are not human, we are shapeshifters. We phase into werewolves." He repeated.

"Werewolves? As in fangs and teeth? Large animals that howl under a full moon?" I laughed.

"Is that funny?" Sam growled.

"Yes and completely unrealistic. I just can't believe you people believe in that. I mean I know it's your tribal belief and all but come on?" I grumbled.

"Come again little girl?" Sam mimicked teeth clenched and muscles tight.

"I said your tribal beliefs are simply a bunch of bologna." I stated, ready to defend my beliefs.

I was confident, confident that he wouldn't do anything. I mean I was a girl after all, but just the same Sam jumped. He raised a fist, ready to hit me but Jacob was in front of me as quick as lightning, his movement a blur. He grabbed Sam's fist and pushed him back, hard. Sam slammed into the wall, on the other freaking side of the room. On the other side of the freaking room, he just lay there crumpled against the wall. I shrieked as the drywall behind him crumbled and fell. Getting to my feet, I tried to run over to see if he was okay. But Jacob held me back and his large, warm hand blocked my way.

"Let me go! I need to see if he's okay! Why are you guys just standing there?" I shouted.

But to my surprise, Sam got up like it was nothing and even brushed off the white dust. The angry look was there but his body looked more relaxed.

"I told you. We shouldn't have said anything. This stupid girl is nothing like her dad, never has never will be. She has not a drop of his blood in her, she's wasted." He said disappointed almost.

It was my turn to be angry, but before I could do anything Jacob lifted me up and tossed me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Let go of me! Let me go right now!" I punched his back, hurting my hand in the process but determined.

"We're going for a little walk." Jacob's voice sounded final, obsolete.

I was still struggling as he kicked the door down and the last image I had before we left was Emily and Sam arguing and Billy Black, my father's closest friend, looking at me with pure disappointment in his eyes.

I calmed myself down and stopped hitting or kicking Jacob but he still wouldn't let me go. So all I could do was scowl, while I was being kidnapped to god knows where.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No." His one word answer came.

"Are we there now?" I asked again.

I was lifted up and put down, not so nicely, on the ground. It was night by now, the sky was clear for once but the air was cold. All I had on was that stupid rumpled, green t-shirt and jeans. I wasn't just cold by now, I was on the verge of freaking hypothermia. Jacob however, looked cool and calm. He was looking at me though, looking hard.

"What?" I scoffed.

" _Your_ tribal beliefs are bologna? Huh?" He asked, surprised and hurt.

"Um…yeah." I shrugged.

"Well guess what? My people are your people. Like it or not, those tribal beliefs are just as much mine as they are yours!" He shouted, angry for the first time.

"I can believe what I want to believe! And I, for one, refuse to believe that human beings can turn into wolves!" I shouted right back at him.

Before I could finish my sentence, I heard a ripping noise. Jacob's clothes were shredded, tossed into the air as if useless. In Mr. Hottie-with-a-body's place was a gigantic…beast for lack of words. It was like a wolf, only this thing on its legs was taller than a human being. His once brown, kind, eyes were now like steel. His russet skin replaced with russet fur.

I froze, fear and adrenaline taking over. My throat was dry, my hands sweaty and shaking. The thing came closer, until finally it broke into a grin. The grin was so human like, that I sighed in relief. I raised a nervous hand and started petting his giant head. He whined a little and nuzzled against my hand.

"You like that huh? A little more to the left?" I was still in wonder, amazement as Jacob the Wolf nodded.

I punched him in the head, hard. He yelped out and I winced, grabbing my hand. My hand was throbbing but seeing Jacob the Wolf in pain was enough for me.

"Next time give me a warning. Do you know how scared for my life I was? Huh? You think you can just morph into a wolf and I'll just sit here and pet you?" I laughed as Jacob the Wolf growled.

"Take us home." I tried to hop on his back but Jacob wouldn't have it.

"Okay, okay I guess you want me to apologize. I'm sorry for hitting you, overreacting, being a stupid ignorant girl, insulting _our_ people and ancestors and most of all I'm sorry I didn't trust Billy." I said, sighing.

I tried again and this time Jacob the Wolf even helped me. I was on his back now, it was pretty _frucking_ high off from the ground and he crouched ready to burst into a sprint. I leaned further down into his fur and held on for dear life as Jacob the Wolf leaped. I could feel the grass and ground tear apart with each paw's touch. It was the most terrifying experience of my life, second only to flying. Jacob the Wolf felt at home though, and we arrived home in a matter of seconds. He skidded to a stop and I slid off immediately running to a bush. I started heaving, throwing up Emily's cooking and the peanuts I had on the plane. In the time it took for me to do that, Jacob had become human and fully clothed again and his hot hands were holding back my greasy hair. I threw up until there was nothing in my stomach and still the heaves came. My hand was in so much pain and all that came out of my mouth was bitter tasting spit. I collapsed, exhausted from the day. The last thing I remember was being enveloped in a warm, muscle-y blanket.

**A/N: **

**Reeaaallllyyy long update! Uber long. Most of them won't be like this but I just wanted to get the "secret revealing" over with. So I jammed it in. Hope you like it! Review? **

**xoxo **

**L.C. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Kay so I got a couple questions! **

**Lacey is half Makah half Norwegian, but her dad lived on the Quileute Reservation**

**Jacob does NOT imprint on her until WAAAYY later in the story. ****I know it doesn't make sense cause you imprint the moment you see the person but it will all tie together just be patient…but they do fall in love before then. Just be patient! Hahaha.**

**Enjoy this update. Oh && B T Dubs….**_I don't own twilight, sadly. :'( Only Lacey!_

**Chapter 3: Keep The Doctor Away**

Pain. That was the first thing I felt. My hand hurt, my head hurt, my body hurt. Everything was just pain. Next came hunger, I was famished. I opened my eyes slowly, I was on someone's bed. The room wasn't mine, it was dark and unfamiliar. I struggled to sit up but a warm hand lightly pushed me back down.

"Stay." The voice said.

My eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room and I saw Jacob, shirtless and in all his glory, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Ja-Jacob?" My hoarse voice called out.

"Yeah, it's me." He smiled.

"I- I…" I trailed off as the memory of my puking scene came back.

"What?" He asked, sounding a little concerned.

"I'm hungry." I laughed.

"Expected. I'm afraid your fork and knife days are over though. Your wrist is sprained." He held up my dainty hand, bandaged tightly.

"I blame you." I huffed.

"Oh really? You're the one who punched me in the head." He retorted.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't have hurt myself if your head wasn't so hard." I shot back, sitting up now.

"Come on. Emily made breakfast." He got up and helped me out of bed.

"I feel gross. Could you point me out to a bathroom first? I kind of need a shower. And a change of clothes. And a toothbrush." I grimaced.

"Tell me about it." He chuckled, jokingly waving the air near him.

"Just point it out!" I shouted as I realized my suitcase was next to the bed.

"Down the hall, two doors down to the left." Jacob's voice carried out to me as he left the room.

I sighed, relieved. So it wasn't a dream. There was such thing as werewolves. And I did ride on Jacob's back. His muscular, muscular back. Then I proceeded to barf all over some poor shrub. _Some little animal's home is going to smell like hell for a few days_, I chuckled to myself. I picked out a change of clothes. From the looks of the weather outside, it was going to rain soon. A white popover, jeans and doc martins seemed reasonable. My toothbrush, generic shampoo and a comb along with a simple towel were added to the pack.

I opened the door and peeked in the hallway, there was no one. I ran to the bathroom and slammed into someone before I was home free. Sam.

"S-Sorry." I stuttered.

"It's okay." He whispered with a smile.

I side stepped him and scrambled to the bathroom. Awkard? Letting the hot water run down my back was a relief. Yesterday was horrendous, taking this much-needed shower helped me wash away the humiliation and shame. I can't believe I was such a…bitch. Those stupid words echoed in my head. _James would have probably beat them out of my head silly,_ I thought bitterly. I was far from that life now, this was my life. I dried my hair and myself off and put on the clothes. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. All that was left was to comb and braid my hair. I placed a stretchy headband on before parting my hair in two sections and braiding it.

I threw my wet towel and dirty clothes near my suitcase and exited the room to find the whole pack eating.

"Saved you a spot." Leah motioned for me to sit next to her.

I gave her a huge grin. I didn't get why everyone called her a bitch. She was kind enough to save me a seat .Everyone else was oblivious, except for Uncle Billy who waved. I cringed when I realized I would have to eat with my left hand, without utensils. Shrugging, I dug into the pancakes and muffins. The pack was done by the time I got up and put my dishes in the sink. I walked over to Jacob who was surrounded by most of the guys.

"Does she know yet?" Embry elbowed Jacob.

"Yeah dude. She does, be cool." Jacob harshly whispered, punching Embry's shoulder.

"Uh, I just wanted to say thank you Jacob. For everything, you didn't have to help me out last night and you didn't have to prove anything. I'm sorry that I said all those things in front of you it was disrespectful, not just to you but to my dad." I finally said.

All he could do was nod, stunned that I actually apologized.

"And I am planning on apologizing to Emily, Uncle Billy and Sam." I bit my lip and was prepared to walk away.

"W-wait. I just wanted to tell you that Sam was wrong." Jacob grabbed my arm before I could walk away.

"In many ways he was wrong, but he was right too." I shrugged and his grip loosened.

I walked off before he had a chance to recover. I could hear Quill and Jared teasing Jacob, asking him what happened between us last night. But I just tuned it out and went looking for Sam. It turned out he was with Emily.

"Hi." I stuttered.

He just raised a brow in response.

"Look I'm sorry, both of you. I'm especially sorry I would doubt you guys, who took me in. I'm also sorry that I acted like your, I mean _our_ beliefs were silly or 'bologna' I believe I used that exact word. But you have to understand that while I had the right to be a little skeptic, I had no right to speak to you guys in that way. It was disrespectful to you both, Billy, Jacob and most importantly it was disrespectful to my father, my ancestors and my people." I bowed my head.

"I accept your apology." Emily responded, sincerely.

"I accept your apology. But you need to understand that I was only acting like a jerk because I'm the Alpha. My pack, my tribe they mean a lot to me. To hear you deny your own tribe like that made me angry. I couldn't control myself and I almost hurt you last night. I'm very truly sorry." Sam finally spoke.

I nodded and didn't know how to respond. Luckily Billy came in with a tearfully happy expression.

"Billy I'm s-" I started.

"No need, I overheard what you just said. Your father would have been proud." He interrupted and I couldn't help myself, I gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Your father would also be proud of your grip." He wheezed, laughing nonetheless.

"Alright, one big happy family just the way I like it. I'm going on patrol with the others, if that's okay. There were some reports of…the rogue animal." Jacob said, walking in just as everyone laughed.

"No actually. Sam and the rest are going on patrol, you will be taking Lacey to Dr. Cullen." Emily spoke slowly.

"What? No, nope no! There is no way she is seeing those filthy blood suckers." Jacob shouted, enraged.

"Those filthy blood suckers happen to have a doctor who can treat Lacey, a member of the tribe. You will take her and you will not disrespect the treaty we have with them." Sam growled.

"What happened to the danger of phasing?" Jacob spat, this smelled like an old argument.

The tension in the room rose, I could practically hear the air snapping and crackling. Emily left the room with Billy and I stood, watching the scene unfold. Jacob looked defiantly at him while Sam continued to stare him down.

"Go." Sam finally said in a voice so powerful, it teemed with authority.

"Let's go." Jacob broke eye contact and grabbed my hand roughly.

I was dragged out of the room, still asking what was going on.

"Put this on." He gave me a helmet and put his on.

I gulped, not again. _I won't throw up, I won't throw up,_ I kept repeating in my head. Jacob sat on the motorcycle and revved it up, waiting for me. I put on the helmet delicately and then climbed in behind him.

"Ready?" He called out above the roar.

I squeezed his warm waist and nodded. He peeled out and I looked back to see a large black wolf, peering at us through the forest. It was Sam.

…

I stumbled off the motorcycle. That had to be the best experience I had, I was getting used to having my stomach in my throat. Jacob laughed as I spun in a few circles before taking off my helmet. His helmet came off and I saw his unbelievably white smile. Wow, wow! Jacob Black was not your typical boy next door. Not unless there was some major whiplash action going on in that cul-de-sac. A blush started creeping up my face, shit. I wasn't here to hit on guys, I was here for my throbbing hand. I cleared my throat and took off the helmet.

"Helmet hair." He smiled, ruffling my hair

"Yeah well at least my head isn't as hard as a helmet." I held up my injured hand and pushed him towards the doors of the house.

If you can call it a house. This house was bigger than…anything _I_ had yet to see.

"Would you mind knocking on the door?" He stepped aside.

I shrugged and held my hand up, ready to knock. But to my surprise a girl opened the door. I was too stunned to say anything, she was amazing. Her hair was short and brown, a pixie cut. She had a delicate face, her chin pointed like a heart. Her skin was smooth, like marble and these beautiful golden eyes.

"Hi. I'm Alice and you are?" She asked, smiling with her eyes.

"I'm uh, I-" I was at a loss for words, she was so…beautiful.

"She's with me." Jacob opened the door all the way and walked right past her.

"I was wondering why she smelled like wet dog." She almost sneered, but moved out of the way nonetheless.

"Jacob? Wait up!" I called after him, recovering from my trance and walking in.

I was entranced by the sheer size and beauty of everything here. As I walked into the living room I saw Jacob standing amongst the most beautiful looking people I had seen. The most beautiful person in the room was a girl with blonde curls and the perfect china doll face. But they all had the most unnaturally alluring look about them and a smell so sweet, it burned my nose and made my eyes water. I had smelled this once before in my life. At my dad's funeral.

"Ja-Jacob. I'm a little scared. Emily said we were going to a doctor. But it smells like death." I stuttered clinging to his shirt like a little kid.

A girl walked in just then, she was the most out of place. Probably more out of place then I was. She had a pale complexion, not as pale as the families but pale nonetheless. Straight brown hair, pink tinged cheeks and an awkwardly needy look about her.

"I'm Bella Swan and you are human." She advanced towards Jacob almost angry.

"So are you. Um, what is going on?" I laughed as she started yelling at Jacob, who looked frustrated.

"What's your problem Jacob? She doesn't belong here." Bella hissed.

"She belongs here just as much as you do." He rolled his eyes, something I had never seen before.

"She's here for Carlisle's services." The voice came from an amazingly brooding guy.

"Well it's still good to know you're alive." Bella said with a tinge of happiness.

I started looking for an exit, this place was nuts. I was going back to Emily or someone I didn't need a doctor.

"Your friend is trying to slip away." Mr. Needs-a-tan said.

"Lacey, don't you dare leave. Emily will have my hide, quite literally, if you don't get your hand looked at." Jacob pulled me away from the door and closer to him.

"Is that what it's about? Everyone out!" The oldest looking man in the room shouted.

The whole family tore their eyes off of me long enough to see that they were being told to leave. Thank goodness they listened, I was starting to get creeped out.

"Come on Edward." Bella grabbed Pale Boy and left the room, well at least he had a name now.

"Jacob you can wait here, I'll take her to the infirmary." The kind man was already looking at my bandaged hand.

"No, I was told not to leave her side." He grabbed my other hand to emphasize his point.

He shrugged and Jacob, the Dr. and I ventured into another part of the house to get my hand looked at, finally. This place was crazy, wolves, and impossibly gorgeous families with father's running their hospitals from home and now me. I would go crazy soon enough.

"I'm Carlisle. That was my family you just met, we're the Cullens." He made small talk as he unwrapped my hand.

"You should call yourselves the models." I mumbled as he poked at my hand.

"You're quite funny you know. I assume you are related to young Jacob here?" He asked as he went to a cupboard.

"No actually. I'm just staying with him for a while, family friend." I said quickly.

"Where are you from?" He asked, finally deciding on what to take out.

"New York." I answered.

"City girl." He mumbled, taking out the new bandages.

"You could say that." I shrugged.

"What did you say your name was?" He looked at me.

"I didn't." I replied flatly.

It was silent after that, I guess he got the picture that I didn't want anything to do with him or his creepy pretty family. He bandaged my hand deftly and whistled.

"That looks just about perfect." He patted it for emphasis.

"I'm Lacey. And thank you." I thanked him politely, ditching the attitude. He_ had_ been kind enough to fix my hand up.

"You are quite welcome." Carlisle smiled.

"Come on Lace. Let's go." Jacob hopped down from the counter he was sitting on and pulled me close to him again. As if I would mind. _As if_.

"Wait, what was with that scene in the living room?" I shook myself out of his grip.

"I'll explain later. We have to get out of here." Jacob looked around, menacingly and grabbed my arm again.

"What are you talking about? Why are you acting we're about to get eaten or something?" I shouted, exasperated.

"Yes. Why are you acting this way Jacob? You disappear for days, don't answer my calls and get a….haircut?" A girl's voice said.

"Bella, you know what? Just because you hang out with _those_ doesn't mean we all have to." Jacob spat his words.

"Bella, just stop." Edward emerged from the shadows and held her arm.

I rolled my eyes. Could this be any more drama filled? Did they have some kind of past? I was sick of this girl already, couldn't she just stick to her Pale boyfriend and stop acting like Jacob was hers?

"Hey. Jealous Girl Clinging To Jacob, if you don't have something nice to think don't think at all." Edward gave a tiny smile but behind it I could tell he was annoyed.

"I told you once already, stop listening in on people's thoughts." Jacob growled.

"Do you mean to tell me that this…pale, sickly looking boy can read my thoughts?" I laughed in disbelief.

"Yes. Edward can read thoughts." Bella sighed.

"Bull! What am I thinking now?" I said, challenging him.

"307, hot chocolate, lipstick, golden, pale boy and Jacob is sexy." Edward said smugly.

My eyes bulged. Are you freaking serious? Did he have to announce that last one? It wasn't meant for him to hear, I was just…thinking it.

"And yes I did have to announce that last one." He grinned.

"Well you just think you're the shit don't you? Can you read my thoughts now? We're going to head out now. But see you guys around, Bella and Edward. Tell Carlisle my thanks." It was my turn to drag him out of here.

For once Jacob actually followed while Edward chuckled at my thought. I had practically cursed him out in every language possible and then gave him a mental image of the finger just for fun. I could hear Bella asking him what was so funny.

It was raining outside and the motorcycle was still where it was. The leather was slick with rain; I was starting feeling jittery already.

"Ready?" Jacob asked for the second time today.

I nodded and grabbed onto his hot waist, holding on for dear life. Any dejavu?

**A/N: **

**She really doesn't like fast things. Hahaha! I was gonna write her as car sick in the car ride back from the airport but since Jacob was holding on to her she was fine. ;) Ow oww! What a babe that boy is! **

**Would it be wrong to bribe for reviews? Cause I just might do a double update tomorrow if I get a few more reviews! Lol. **

**xoxo **

**Lacey **


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight…but I've got Lacey. _

**Chapter Four: Attachment**

I was moving my stuff out of what I thought was my room, the one I had woken up in earlier that day because it turns out that it was Jacob's. The bed I slept in was Jacobs. His sexy body had slept in it before. _Thank goodness Pale Boy isn't around to hear me,_ I snorted.

"Chop chop, we don't have all day." Jacob smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me settle into this room?" I stopped folding my clothes for a second.

"I am, I'm supervising and providing conversation. That's how people go crazy you know." He laughed and threw a sock of mine at me.

"How?" I asked, curious.

"People go crazy without someone to talk to!" He rolled his eyes.

I shrugged at this it wasn't like I had anyone to talk to back home.

"So did you mean what you were thinking about earlier today?" Jacob finally said.

"What?" I said, puzzled.

"You know at the blood suckers place, did you mean what you said?" He sat up and looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" I fake laughed hopefully he would stop talking. Please, stop talking.

"Oh you know! Don't act like you don't. 'Jacob you're so sexy, oh Jacob'." His voice took on a high falsetto and he clasped his hands at his heart, falling back on the bed dramatically.

"Pfft! As if! I mean I was just trying to see if he was seriously reading my thoughts." I shrugged it off and scoffed.

"As if? So what am I? Ugly?" He was teasing again.

"Listen kid. Just because I think you're sexy doesn't mean I like you." I laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"Aha! There it is. The first step to healing is admitting you have a problem." He said somberly.

"Haha, what's my problem Dr. Jacob?" I asked.

"You have I-am-addicting-to-Jacob-Black-ittus." Jacob said, throwing the pillow right back at me.

"Now, now Jacob let's not get too cocky. I'd rather kiss Pale Boy then you and that's saying something because Pale Boy has got to be the palest thing I've ever seen. Figures though, being a vampire and all." I laughed.

"Ouch Lace. That hurt, to the core." Jacob feigned a groan.

"You can't use that line on me twice." I pointed out, jumping to reach the highest rack in the closet.

"Let me help you short stuff." Jacob's voice was next to me now.

I could literally feel his body heat, radiating off his chest, through his thin shirt and landing on my back. His warm, large hand took the converse sneakers I had in one hand and placed them on the rack I was attempting to reach. I turned around and saw how close he was for the first time. My chest was touching his with each breath and I could practically feel his heartbeat.

"So, are you addicted yet?" He broke the silence and gave me a lopsided grin.

"You are such a douche." I laughed and pushed him away.

"That hurt, to the core." He said again.

"You're like a freaking broken record and what's up with this whole body heat thing?" I asked, plopping down on the bed.

"Permanent fever. Comes with the territory." He shrugged.

"Why Jacob, has Dr. Carlisle inspected you yet?" I took off my Doc Martins, which were soaked.

"Don't act like you don't find it attractive." He laughed.

"Not in the least bit. Would I want to get a burn just by hugging you?" I grinned.

"You wouldn't get a burn, you would just feel all…warm and tingly." Jacob sat down next to me.

"Trust me I wouldn't." I shook my braids out, took off the headband and let my hair fall in my face.

"Scientist Jacob shall test your hypothesis out." He said, leaning closer.

I swatted his hands away but he came closer. I laughed, muffled by his enormous chest. Rolling my eyes, I hugged him back. I was wrong, it felt like a giant blanket fresh from the dryer or a really warm coat in the winter. Except all…muscle-y.

"Let me go Jacob." I shoved him off of me.

"To the core, to the core." He repeated.

I got up, the situation was getting too intimate for me. I just met him yesterday. I took off the popover and tried to find a suitable t-shirt.

"If Embry and Quill saw this, they would die." Jacob laughed.

"I'm wearing a tank-top loser. It's not like I'm naked." I threw my wet sweater on his face.

"Hey now, I'm not the immature one. Quill would be looking at your chest and Embry would be making jokes about your rack. 'Look at the pair on her Jacob'. And Jared? Oh god he would be making bets on your cup size!" He laughed at this.

"Oh yeah? So you think I have a nice chest wolf boy?" I turned my head around and saw him, lying comfortably on my new bed.

"I, unlike you, have no problem admitting that you're hot." Jacob shrugged, but I could see him swallowing nervously.

I tossed my hair around and wiggled like I had a stick up my butt, trying to give him a show.

"Are you trying to hit on me?" He laughed hysterically.

"Is it working?" I shot back and slipped the tight, yellow t-shirt on.

"No. You look like you have something crawling up your pants." He laughed even more.

"Why, Jacob my boy, that's exactly what I was going for." I smiled.

"Okay, out. I have to put on some fresh jeans." I tried to pull him up.

"What? It's not like you had a problem before!" He protested and flopped back on the bed.

"Don't sue me if you get scarred for life." I shrugged and peeled them off.

Jacob didn't turn away though, not what I expected.

"I guess you aren't such a baby after all." I winked.

"What's with the bruises, sadistic much?" Jacob sat up and looked at my thighs.

"Sports." I waved him off, my hand was shaking though and I was nervous.

"Can you tell me three of the five signs that a person is lying Lacey? What really happened?" He grabbed my shaking hand and enveloped it in his large, warm hand.

A tear slipped out, shit. He couldn't find out, he wouldn't find out. I can't believe he didn't turn around, I can't believe I was stupid enough not to remember about the bruises. But Jared came to my rescue, he barged in to the room.

"Whoa! Didn't mean to walk in on the lovebirds." His eyes immediately went to my chest.

"Shit. Get out of here Jared!" Jacob was up in a flash, blocking his view of me.

I shot up, wiped the tears off and found a pair of sweat pants on the floor. Jared was still at the doorway, laughing. Jacob was angry his face was tinged red. I tapped his hulking shoulder and he let me pass.

"Fifteen bucks says she's a C cup! A-oooh! She's hot!" Jared howled.

I tapped my toes waiting for Jacob.

"Dude, she's standing in front of you. Have some respect." He smacked Jared upside the head and walked over to me.

School was starting soon, I wouldn't have Jacob there to protect me. But before then, I had the few days of summer left. I bumped hips with him, just to touch some part of him. Jacob had that effect on me. A part of me always needed to make physical contact with him, like a magnet is to another magnet. I couldn't help myself. He was talking, explaining the Cullen family or something but I wasn't listening. I was just watching, wondering how in the world this... guy stumbled into my twisted, messed up life. And why I suddenly felt so attached to him.

**A/N: **

**Updates are the best! They make me feel accomplished. Jared and his compulsive betting hahaha. Almost makes you **_**believe**_** the stereotype about Native Americans and casinos. ;) Jaaayyy Kaayy! But I'm half Native American. Not Quileute or Makah, tear tear. I'm actually half Cherokee. Boring much? DON'T FORGET! ****REVIEW!**

**xoxo**

**L.M. Anderson**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I. Own. Nada. Zip. Zero! Except for Lacey. So I guess that's something. :'( _

**Chapter Five: School?**

School, wow. I felt like I was in grade school all over. Jacob was driving me, it was my first day. Did I mention how bad my stomach hurt? Yeah I think I did.

"Hey, be cool. It's alright, you'll be perfectly fine. I'll come back to pick you up at the end of the day. If I'm not, which there is a slight chance I might not be, talk to one of the bloodsuckers or Bella. They'll probably give you a lift." Jacob patted my back awkwardly as I stood outside his car.

"Do I look okay?" I asked for the millionth time that day.

I knew I did, I had picked out my outfit the night before it wasn't anything special it was okay. Just a long sleeve shirt, jeans and boots. The only thing special was my hair, which was curled for once and Jacob's oversized jacket. Emily had forced it on me, along with a plateful of food this morning. I was just trying to stall.

"Yes, yes. You look fine. Have fun." He waved as I began to walk away, my shoulder bag bumping my thigh.

I ran back and jumped on Jacob, giving him a bone-crushing hug. He hugged back and finally pulled away gently, a lopsided grin on his face. I tried to remember that smile, it would have to last me through the whole day.

"See ya." I waved and walked off towards the school.

I turned back, looking at Jacob drive off in the distance and continued climbing up the steps, ignoring the looks I was getting. It was bothering me I was getting looks from everyone. I bumped into someone while scowling at some guy who whistled when he saw me.

"Sorry." I looked up to see the pixie looking, vampire girl from the doctor's office.

"It's okay. Hey, you're that girl who was with the dog. You go here?" She asked.

"Yeah. I remember you Alice. Weird seeing you again." I smiled, peeking over her short shoulder to see a moody looking guy with her.

He had the same golden eyes, his skin was like hers pale and marble looking and he even had the same golden colored hair as the beautiful girl.

"Nice seeing you again actually, it would be even better if you didn't smell like that wet dog. Are you wearing his jacket?" She sniffed it.

"Yeah. Uh my aunt kind of forced it on me." I rolled my eyes to emphasize my point.

"Oh you and the dog are cousins?" Alice smiled.

"No, no. She's not my real aunt, I just call her that. I'm actually a family friend." I shook my curls.

"Got it. Well see you around. I think Edward will be especially happy to see you." She smiled a little knowing smile.

I waved and began walking towards the office to pick up my schedule. I could care less about the classes really I memorized the room numbers and stuffed it into my pocket. My first class was Chemistry or some other. All I remember was the room number 304. I walked in to find two familiar faces. Great, it was like fate or something. Of course I would have Pale Boy and Bella in my first class. And to top it off I was late so I got double the looks I would have gotten if I had just come in on time.

"Well, we are glad that you have decided to partake in class today Miss. You're the new student right? A one Lacey Tareja I believe." The old guy looked at my crumpled schedule and pointed me to the far back.

I sat down next to a pretty girl and put my bag and jacket on the floor near me. Taking out a notebook and pencil I pretended to look attentively at the teacher. Except I couldn't concentrate, all I could think about was either Jacob or how annoying it was to be stared at like some circus freak. I decided to doodle the rest of the hour and tuned out the teacher until the girl next to me tapped my shoulder.

"Did you catch anything I just said?" She waved a manicured hand in my face.

"Oh, sorry. Come again?" I asked.

"The teacher is assigning lab partners. You're with Bella Swan. She's the one over there." The girl pointed.

I mumbled thanks and walked over to Bella, the only one with an empty seat next to her.

"It's you again." She said with a frown.

"How serendipitous." I grumbled sarcastically.

"Well, we have to uh finish this lab." She slid the paper down towards me.

I read through the instructions silently and looked up to find her staring at me openly.

"What does everyone keep looking at? Do I have like a mole growing out of my face or something?" I rolled my eyes and handed the paper back to her.

"Sorry, I wasn't I mean…how do you know Jacob? Are you guys related or something?" She finally stuttered.

"No I'm not related to him. I'm a family friend, my uh dad was close with the Quileute tribe and I am staying with his family in La Push for a while." I sighed, going through the same old routine.

"I'm sorry about your dad. That explains a lot. Like how you know that they're werewolves…" She nodded her head knowingly.

"Did Pale Boy look through my brain and tell you?" I snorted, suddenly pissed.

"Well he told me about your dad but Edward didn't actually tell me about the werewolves, I could just tell that you knew what he was. We're close friends." Bella gave me a brittle smile.

"Oh really? Close friends. You guys didn't seem like close friends when you were both screaming your heads off at each other." I laughed.

"Well not as close as we used to be but it's mostly because…well you know about the Cullens already don't you." She continued after I nodded, "His people don't like their people. They're only playing nice because of a treaty they set up."

"Yeah, or so I've heard. So how'd a human like you manage to bag that one?" I nodded towards Edward.

"We just…clicked. Not all of them are dangerous or evil. His family is actually really nice." She gave Edward a tiny wave and his eyes lit up, even if his face was still the same.

"He's smitten." I stuck my tongue out at him.

She shrugged and we went back to the lab. The bell rang as we started cleaning up.

"It's fine, I can be late to my next class. You should go." I offered to clean up.

"No, it's okay really." Bella gave me a tiny smile.

So we both stayed and finished cleaning up then handed in our lab. Edward, it turned out, was waiting for her. I waved at her and started to walk off but Pale Boy stopped me.

"Sit by us at lunch, unless your little guard dog won't let you." He called out.

I shook my head, gave him the finger and smiled.

"City girls sure are vulgar." He retorted.

I sprinted to my next class, room 106 on the far side of school.

…

The clock was ticking slowly, there were only a few minutes until lunch and I had already gotten asked out a few times. It seemed like these guys were dogs…with that thought I started thinking about Jacob for about the fifteenth time that day. Wolf boy, Jacob the wolf, Mr. Sexy. The bell finally rang and I almost burst out of the room. Getting a sandwich and apple, I looked for a familiar face to sit by at lunch. Then I saw Alice sitting next to the boy from this morning. She waved over at me.

"Hey you." I smiled, more comfortable around her now.

"Hey yourself. You don't smell as much like wet dog as you do dry dog." She wrinkled her nose playfully.

"Ha, ha." I laughed sarcastically.

"This is Jasper." She introduced me to moody boy.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lacey." I held out a hand.

He looked at it silently and I slowly retracted my hand.

"Don't mind him, he's just not used to you." Alice smiled up at me.

That perfect looking china doll sat down with another ethereal looking boy that I recognized from that day. She gave me cold stare but the boy she was with was smiling.

"I'm Emmett, that's Rosalie." He held out a hand.

I took it and almost cried out. His hand was freezing. As in like dry ice cold.

"I'm Lacey, sorry about that. But your hand has got to be the coldest hand I've ever touched…ever." I blew air on my hand.

He only laughed.

"It's okay Emmett, she knows why." Pale Boy finally sat down with Bella in tow.

"Whew! Because I honestly didn't know how to walk out of that one. What's up Bells?" He smiled.

"Hey Lacey." Bella sat down next to me.

"You smell…" Rosalie finally stated.

I shrugged, not the least bit offended.

"I smell now, but by the end of the day I'll probably get the third degree from the tribe. 'Why do you smell like those blood suckers'?" I imitated Jacob, deepening my voice dramatically.

Everyone laughed and Rosalie even cracked a smile.

"So are you all related or something?" I asked, biting into my sandwich.

"No. We were all adopted by Carlisle." Alice responded.

"But you guys have like the same eyes and all that paleness going for you." I smiled.

"Especially you Edward." Bella playfully swiped at him.

"Comes with the territory." Edward grinned.

I laughed, surprised that Edward and Jacob could even use the same words in a sentence.

"So how you liking Forks?" Emmett asked.

"It's got that small town feel going for it. You know it's always the small towns that are the creepiest though." I laughed.

"That's true. You should come by soon though, it would be most…enjoyable." Edward nodded.

"Yeah it would, but I don't think her guard dog would let her." Emmett winked.

"It's not like he's my babysitter or something." I scoffed.

"Oh really, then come by after school. You can have dinner at our house, if you're sure your babysitter won't mind." Alice smiled.

"Bella will be there, it's not like it'll be a scary movie or anything. 'Blaahh! I'm going to suck your bludd'." Emmett laughed.

"Why not?" I shrugged, confident that Jacob wouldn't mind.

Edward looked at Bella giving her a look that said 'maybe this isn't such a good idea'. I scoffed.

"Pale Boy, it'll be totally fine." I punched his arm and got up to throw my wrappers away.

"You know I won't always answer to that." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and gave him the finger before walking away to my next class.

…

**Dear Dad,**

**Yeah I'm in class right now, writing you a letter when I should be learning. But that's just it dad, there is nothing to learn. I've learned all this before. A++ student thanks to you. Life kind of sucks but not as much as it was with James. I've been with the Blacks for a while now, two weeks. I've found out more about our tribe then I could ever have hoped. Is that why you never said anything? Because of the legend? All I know is that Washington is the last place I would expect for this kind of stuff to happen. I miss you.**

**There's this boy, Jacob. I have this attachment to him, nothing major. But he's been there for me lately. Helped me through a lot of stuff and its been crazy but fun. All of my life is like that lately, crazy but fun. I love you.**

**Your Loving Daughter,**

**L.T.**

I folded the letter carefully it was the first one I had written since I got here. I was planning on quitting but old habits die-hard especially when I'm listening to this stupid teacher drone. T-3 minutes until I visit the Cullen's. There's this nagging feeling in the back of my head, like maybe I should just go home with Jacob. He'll probably be wondering how my day was and I'll tell him all this crazy stuff. I miss him already, but at the same time I don't know why I feel like I have to tell him anything. He isn't my babysitter; I can do what I want. It really bothered me to hear that anyone would think I'm some dependent little weak…jelly thing. So I'm going, whether Jacob likes it or not.

Oh no. The bell just rang. Do I stay or do I leave? Wait a minute; is that even a legitimate question? I am going. No matter what. I left to find Emmett, whose class was in the same hall as mine.

"So what do we have planned for the little wolf-girl wannabe?" I asked, jokingly.

"Nothing major, just a dinner. Maybe a baseball game if it rains later." He shrugged.

"What does the rain have to do with baseball?" I asked.

"You'll figure it out one day human. Rosalie!" Emmett waved to her.

She stopped to glare at me and wrinkled her nose.

"Hey, why doesn't your girlfriend like me? Do I seriously smell like wet dog? Is it unbearable or something?" I grabbed his large arm before he made his way over to her.

"Nah, she's just like that. It's very had to earn her trust and the fact that you're so tight with the wolves doesn't help really." He shrugged it off.

"Well what does she expect, they're all I have." I shrugged.

"Not anymore. You have us." He smiled before walking up to Rosalie.

I was left alone with that thought. Jacob and Sam had practically drilled it into me that the bloodsuckers weren't to be trusted. But I didn't see what they were talking about. Alice, Emmett, Pale Boy and even Jasper weren't totally hostile. In fact, except for Rosalie, every vampire I met was tolerable of my wet dog smell and me. I shrugged, not understanding what the big deal was and caught up with Alice. I mean really though, what was the harm in staying for dinner?

**A/N: **

**OoooOOooooOoooO! Cliff hanger? Sort of a bore. Hahaha. Hope you liked this update. Review? Review! Review! Review! Some subliminal messaging? L.M.F.A.O. **

**xoxo**

**Lace **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: What Makes Me Tick**

Did I mention how big the house is? Well yeah, it's really big. Like supremely big. Larger then large even. I had to take a moment and wipe up the drool, that's how amazing it was.

"So, welcome to our humble abode." Edward said.

"Come on." Alice dragged me by my hand into the dining room.

"Looks like you've brought a guest." I heard Carlisle's familiar voice before I saw him.

"Honey, this is Lacey." Carlisle introduced me to another member of his elite looking family.

"Hi, I'm Esmee his wife. Welcome to our home." She shook my hand.

I was still struck by awe. How could one family live so…rich while I had been living so poor all my life?

"It's raining. You know what that means!" Esmee said, clasping her hands.

"What are we doing " I asked.

"We were thinking about playing a little…baseball." Alice grinned mischievously.

"No, guys no. I thought it was just dinner." Bella started to protest.

"Why what's wrong with baseball?" I laughed.

"It's not what's wrong with baseball the sport, what's wrong is how they play it." She explained.

"Oh really? How do you guys play baseball?" I asked.

"We play…with lightning and thunder." Edward said carefully.

"It'd be easier to show you…" Emmett sighed.

"Just get in the car." Alice rolled her eyes.

…

We drove to a clearing near the edge of the forest. Everyone was geared for baseball; they were wearing normal baseball looking clothes. How bad could it be? I looked up at the violent sky. It was not just ready to rain it was ready to pour.

"So guys, what's up with the secret smiles? I mean how interesting could baseball be?" I rolled my eyes.

I never would find out how interesting baseball was Cullen style. Because just then, Edward jumped back a few feet and dragged Bella to the ground. The whole family was moving to one side, fleeing from this unknown danger. I was frozen; I didn't know what was going on.

"Get her out of the way!" Edward shouted.

A powerful force literally had me flying in the air until I slammed into a tree, the air knocked out of me. I gasped, struggling to breath. I saw Rosalie, a malicious grin on her face and if I wasn't so delirious from the pain I would have thought she did it on purpose. Then silence, what the hell was going on? I was seeing double but even I could tell there was no reason to run. Then I heard it. No actually, I felt it. The ground was shaking something was coming this way. Something large. Or maybe somethings. I was suddenly very scared.

"It's the wolves…" Rosalie cracked her neck and crouched, ready to pounce.

Indeed it was, they burst through the forest knocking down several trees along the way. My throat went dry for a second, who was Jacob? There were a lot of them, about seven. They stood in front of us, the tension in the air rose. Bella was safely tucked behind Edward, Alice and Jasper stood off to the side, Emmett was with Carlisle and Esmee, but me? I had Rosalie for protection. Rosalie, who would just as soon as see me get eaten by this very pack of wolves, was assigned to protect me.

"If you are here for your girl, she is safe. No harm has come to her, she was only with us for dinner tonight." Carlisle spoke loudly and slowly.

All he got in return was a growl. The biggest, blackest wolf looked between Carlisle and I back and forth. Until finally he trotted over by Rosalie and I and gave me a stare. He nudged Rosalie out of the way and crouched down, I sighed as I understood what he wanted. He wanted me to climb on. All the way up there.

"You're too tall can I ride on him?" I pointed to a shorter grey wolf with spots on his back.

The black wolf growled then yelped at the grey wolf to come over. Once again, I was expected to get on his back and I did. This can't be Jacob, he is way shorter then him not to mention the color of his fur, I thought as I latched on to the strangers back.

"Bye guys…" I waved faintly and then the Stranger Wolf lurched forward.

I almost fell back as the pack took off, but I held on tightly. We were running through the forest, barely dodging trees and the scenery was nothing but a green, brown and grey blur. My stomach was hitting my thorax but I didn't mind anymore, it was actually calming. Funny, I never thought I'd adapt this quick. I opened my eyes when I started to recognize the scenery, we were nearing the house. Soon enough the trees thinned down and I could see the shack. It was a very hard stop, considering how fast we were going and I was almost flung off Stranger Wolf's back. Sliding down his back I tried to regain my posture but it didn't work and I ran to the same bush I had barfed on before.

"Come inside honey." Emily rubbed my back and led me in the house.

I shook my head but couldn't complain. The house was empty, only Billy was home looking quite worried.

"Where have you been?" He asked, looking up and coming over to hug me.

"She was with the Cullens." Sam burst into the house, shirtless and surrounded by other members of the tribe.

"Is that true?" Emily furrowed her brow.

I sat down on the couch and sighed. Here we go.

"Does she even need to answer you can smell them on her from a mile away." Jared sniffed the air to prove his point.

"Are you stupid? Is that what it is?" Sam asked, bending down and looking me in the eye.

"No. I didn't think it was such a big deal…" I trailed off.

"NOT A BIG DEAL?" Sam shouted, walking away from me.

"Calm down honey." Emily sighed.

"I was going to have dinner over there. It would have been fine, the Cullens don't drink human blood Jacob even said so. I'm not stupid, Bella was there too." I defended myself.

"Dinner? It was all a trap and you were stupid enough to fall for it!" Sam growled.

"What?" I asked, stupefied.

"Vampires don't eat food. They can't it's impossible for them to eat anything except blood." Jacob sighed.

"So what are you saying? It was just an excuse? They were trying to eat me?" I said sarcastically.

"It could have been if we hadn't shown up. You're lucky you were wearing Jacob's jacket, if you hadn't we wouldn't have been able to sniff you out." Paul finally piped up.

"Okay, everyone calm down." Billy spoke up.

"Get out of the house if your name isn't Jacob, Billy, and of course Emily." Sam voice thundered over everyone else's.

I jokingly stood up but Jacob planted me back down with a firm hand and the smile fell from my face. They all piled out of the house, giving me dirty looks along the way.

"One more time, I am going to ask you one more time. Why did you go over there?" Sam finally said after everyone left.

"I already answered your question, now if you're done barking at me I would like to say something. I choose whoever I want to hang out with, just because I am living here doesn't mean you can control me. Isn't that the whole reason why I left my house? I don't need a babysitter, I don't anyone to hover over me and I especially don't need anyone to sniff me out and hunt me down to chase me away from perfectly normal people." I hissed.

"NORMAL PEOPLE? GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! You are nothing like your father, Billy should have never even thought of bringing you here. He should have left you for dead with that abusive step-father of yours and your weak mother, you sicken me." Sam spat at the ground near my foot and kicked down the front door.

I ran outside after him but he was gone. There was nobody around, maybe for miles. It was just the forest. Now more than ever I missed my mother. She wasn't weak, Sam didn't know anything about her, nobody but me did. I was the one who spent the most time with her, I knew everything about her, she loves me the most in the world and I am here because of her.

I kicked at the dirt near my shoes and lay down, right there on the grass. The sky was the same grey, dingy color it had been since I got to this stupid state. Pretty soon someone sat next to me. I could tell without turning that it was Jacob. No, I'm not psychic or anything. But he had this smell, like strong soap, grass and dirt, and just a hint of sweat. Now I'm starting to sound…creepy.

"I hate the color of this sky. Its so…blah." I whispered.

"Yeah but I'm willing to bet New York isn't any better." Jacob replied.

"Not much…but there are days. Days where the smog and confusion clear up and you can take a subway to central park and just lay down to look up. The sky is so blue, so clear and the clouds just float on those days. It's so blue, you wonder how you can capture that color and just paint the world with it. The sun is up there, beaming down on you and warming your skin. It makes you feel special like you're the only one getting this…treatment."

"Poetic. But you aren't being open; think…grey is like an empty canvas. You have a chance to start over here, you've got a new life." Jacob finally said.

I mulled over the words. In a way, he was right.

"Wow, Jacob the Sensitive." I took a fistful of grass and let them fall on his shirtless chest.

"I have my days." He shot back.

"So let's see I know Jacob the Wolf, Jacob the Bipedal and now Jacob the Sensitive. Multiple personality disorder much?" I laughed.

"Let's not forget Jacob the Sexy." He smiled.

"Yes but Jacob the Sexy is omnipresent." I bit my lip, hiding my blush.

"Mmm…come to terms with your disorder yet?" Jacob put grass on my shirt.

"Come on bum. I have to make it up to the Cullens…" I trailed off.

Jacob sat up at these words and looked at me, hurt in his eyes.

"You don't owe them anything. I thought you got the message, you have to choose a side." Jacob furrowed his brow.

"Choose a side? Come on people, this isn't a war!" I laughed, surprised at his attitude.

"It isn't official but there might as well be. Look, listen; understand this Sam is the alpha. He is the leader. What he says goes and he said no frolicking with the vampires." Jacob said through clenched teeth.

"I'm a New Yorker Jacob, we don't know what common courtesy is, we are rude and loud, we put a gun to the head of anyone who even tries to rob us and we sure as hell don't follow rules." I hissed.

"Welcome to La Push, population Quileute Tribe, us. You're not in New York anymore." He snorted.

"Well I play with whoever the hell I want to play with, you can take the girl out of New York but you can't take the New Yorker out of the girl. And for the love of god, put on a shirt. All of you." I rolled my eyes.

"Space Heater Jacob reporting. I'll get too hot in a shirt. Besides, if you've got the body flaunt it. Need directions to the beach? It's over there and there and there, and let's not forget right there." Jacob starting getting into body builder poses.

"Yeah, yeah we get it. But is there seriously a beach?" I laughed.

"Actually yes. Did you pack a swimsuit?" He grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Yeah...but I don't know Jacob, its kind of cold." I showed him the goosebumps on my arm, proving my point.

"And I'm hot." He pulled me to his chest, proving _his_ point.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I said to his thin t-shirt.

"Maybe." Jacob scratched his chin in thought.

I could feel a blush coming on, he had no idea the effect he had on me. Clueless.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Short update! But good news...I'm getting tons of positive reviews that simply make my day. :D **

**A couple answers to some questions though: **

**Everyone already knows about Lacey's Step-Dad abusing her, minus Bella and the vampires of course…minus Edward who has the whole "mind reading" thing going for him. But he only told Bella about Lacey's real dad dying. **

**Sam is super mean and rude to Lacey for a reason…you'll find out later! But he really loves her like a daughter and the only reason why he is acting like such a doucheface to Lacey is to protect her, along with some other unnamed ladies, from getting hurt. Until then…you'll have to wait and see. Am I kind of evil for having so many twisties in the plot? Mwhahahah. **

_Disclaimer: Once again…I own NOTHING except Lacey. _

**Chapter Seven: Beach Bums**

The beach was nothing like I thought it would be. The ocean was rough, violent and the sand was gravely and grey. Suddenly in the yellow polka dot bikini I felt stupid. It was beyond cold and I was sure I would catch pneumonia if not the flu. Jacob was jogging along side the beach, imitating bay watch for my viewing. He was doing a perfect job if I might add and he tried to get me to do a jog with him too.

"No. What if someone's watching?" I laughed.

"Come on! Nobody's here but us! Just do it, unless you're chicken." He smiled.

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it because I feel like it." I got up and stretched.

"Okay one, two three go!" He counted for his and laughed as we jogged awkwardly.

We had to go back and try it in slow mo and to my horror I heard Embry's familiar catcall. Damn it all.

"Was that…" I trailed off.

But it was. The whole pack, minus Sam of course, was heading down the beach. Jared, Paul, Quill and Embry were all racing down and their muscles strained to get ahead of one another. Jacob suddenly lashed out and pulled me tight to him. His large arms were around me, hugging my body close to him and my gritty, sandy back was on his toned chest. I stumbled awkwardly and wondered what was going on but I realized I would have been mowed down by those meatheads had he not saved me. They all jumped straight into the cold water, retards.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to get hurt." Jacob grinned, sheepish and blushing for the first time.

"It's okay…" I stuttered, light headed and woozy by his touch.

Wow, that's not medically healthy is it? To get dizzy because he hugged me? Maybe I should get this checked out by Carlisle, I laughed silently to myself.

"Wanna jump in? You don't have to if you don't want to." He shrugged.

"Last one in is a wet dog…oops! It already looks like all of you are." I shouted gleefully, running as fast as I could.

We both waded in at the same time and I could feel my breath shorten as the cold water hit my chest. This wasn't a freaking beach, it was too cold. But I laughed nonetheless. Something grabbed my leg and pulled me under and I shrieked. I popped back up to find Quill's smiling face.

"Jerk!" I splashed his face with water.

"I would call you a bitch but you aren't a female…" He shot back.

"Are you gonna take that?" Embry egged us on.

"Get out of the cold water before I sic PETA on your owner for pet abuse!" I laughed.

The guys laughed hard at that one and Quill was too sheepish to say anything after that.

We had a splash fight for a while and then stupid Jared had the smart idea to have a chicken fight. I protested, but they wouldn't take no for an answer. Jared had to hop on Paul's back, Quill was on Jacob and I was on top of Embry.

"Alright, we've got this Lacey. Just stay focused." Embry whispered.

"Don't worry about her focus, worry about your own. You're the one with the chick on top of you." Jared laughed.

"You better not mess this up!" Paul growled at Quill.

Suddenly it was as if all the horseplay stopped, everyone was deadest on winning.

"And…go!" Jared shouted.

Embry was moving under me and I had to tighten my legs not to fall. But we were doing good, for now. Then Quill and Jared went toe to toe, leaving me out of the action. They were pushing, shoving and slamming each other around causing huge sprays of water to land on my already cold body. Jared was knocked off of Paul's back and Quill turned with a vicious grin on me.

"Oh no, oh no! I can't take him Embry." I shouted as Quill and Jacob advanced.

"You can do it, just kick him in his…" Embry's voice was drowned out by Quill's shout.

My leg, my bad bad leg acted on its own accord and kicked up, hitting Quill right in his…cojones. All the guys verbally winced on his behalf and Quill fell off Jacob's back.

"I-I am so sorry. I totally didn't mean to. Quill are you okay?" I jumped off of Embry's back and held Quill up.

His face was red and he looked like he had swallowed a ping pong ball but he seemed fine otherwise. Embry helped me carry him to shore and we ended up apologizing profusely. After a few minutes he was good as new, which to my surprise was a good thing.

"You owe me a mammogram for that." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

I crossed my arms, as if protecting my chest and smiled awkwardly, not used to all this attention. The wind was picking up now and I shivered uncontrollably.

"Okay guys, funs over. Let's get the human home or else Emily will have our hides as throws for giving her pneumonia." Jared took control and helped me pack my stuff.

"I am so cold right now, it's on all of you if I get sick." My teeth chattered.

"Yeah that's if! Did you guys walk Jacob?" Embry asked, carrying my tote like no self-respecting New Yorker would.

"Yeah we did walk. But she can't possibly ride back, I mean it'd just make her even more sick. I think we should just walk but try to huddle around her as much as possible." Jacob suggested.

"I f-f-forget you g-g-guys are like p-p-personal space heat-t-t-ers." It took me a while to finish the sentence but I got a light chuckle out of everyone.

So we walked, or I stumbled on top of the guys. It was pleasant, I won't lie. Especially when I tripped over that rock and fell on Jacob. He held me so tight, for three whole seconds. Or was it thirty minutes? I can't remember. All I remember is that he was so warm, and I felt so safe. The wooziness from earlier today took over and everything turned black after that.

**A/N: **

**Told you it was short. Another pass out? Wow, she sure does faint a lot. Maybe she was safer with James….hahah. Anyone notice how I named her step-dad after the villain of the first book in Twilight? Cause I noticed JUST NOW. I didn't even do it on purpose! James happened to be the name I picked. What a dunce I am. Review review review! I might do a double-update if I get enough of them **

**Lace**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Don't hate me for this…**

_Disclaimer: Ya know the deal!_

**Chapter Eight: Embry Call's Soft Side**

"_Lacey, Lacey? I swear you're too much trouble…" _I heard my dad's voice again.

But it wasn't him, it was some muscle-y warm dude. Then icy cold, I shot up and practically bumped heads with someone.

"Ouch! Lacey calm down." The familiar voice said.

"J-Jacob?" I sighed in relief.

"Who else would nurse you back to health?" He chuckled.

"No one, nothing. I just thought I heard my dad for a second there…" I lay back down and ran a hand through my hair.

"Oh." Jacob looked down at his massive hands and an awkward silence fell over us, our very first awkward silence might I add.

"So…" We both started.

"You go ahead." He quickly said.

"Umm…what happened? I remember the beach, being cold and walking back to Emily's place. Then I tripped and you caught me, it gets fuzzy after that…" I trailed off.

"You had uh, you passed out quite frankly. We all took turns carrying you, but nobody did anything I promise. Then when we got home, Emily practically scalped us all right there. She was screaming and yelling at us so much, 'you guys are supposed to look after her not throw her in the ocean during the fall in just a bikini and expect her not to come home sick'," He mimicked, "and she checked your temperature. You were running a fever, so she took care of you the first half of the day and all of us switched off for the second half of the day. It was like that for about three days. But now you're awake so that's good."

"Shit. I am so fucking weak, I can't even stay conscious for one afternoon." I grumbled.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"It's nothing. So I am going to get up, take a shower, clean up and all that." I sighed.

"Déjà vu?" He grumbled.

"Oh and Jacob? Thanks, so much. You're always rescuing me and stuff." I said, sincerely.

"Yeah? Well it's what I do. Just ask all the other girls swooning for me, looks like you'll have to take a number with that little addiction of yours Lace. There's been an epidemic of it." Jacob grinned, mischief in his eye that was new too.

"In your dreams wolf boy!" I retorted.

"I know I'm in yours Lacey." Jacob shot back.

"Ouch, that hurt. To the core." I mimicked his voice and left the room, pretending to be uninterested in his comments.

…

I came out of the shower a half hour later; this was the second time I had come out of a coma in this house. Maybe mom was wrong and this place is more dangerous than home, I chuckled lightly. But I was wrong. This was my home now, I loved Emily and Billy. I loved feeling like I was a part of something, a part of the tribe and dare I think it? I loved feeling apart of the pack. The house was literally empty when I came inside. There was no one home it seemed but I could hear music playing faintly.

This isn't creepy at all…okay yeah it is. I caught my reflection and jumped not recognizing how I looked. But I sighed when I saw Jacob's blue sweater, which I had stolen, jeans and my normal looking long waves. I couldn't help but run a hand through my hair, it was just like my dad's and it felt nice to have a part of him in me. The hair fell in my face and I blew a puff of air just to watch it fall back in place. I stopped looking at myself and turned my attention back to the music.

It was streaming, quietly from a far corner of the house that I had yet to enter. I kept walking and realized it was right behind this door. I put my ear to the door and heard voices. It sounded like it was Jacob with a girl. Wait, Jacob with a girl? The girl's voice sounded familiar but I couldn't hear anything over the music. I turned the knob a little, just to get a crack to hear her voice but it squeaked terribly and my jig was up.

Immediately I could feel Jacob's heat as I looked up, recovering from my little stumble. He was grinning like mad, I didn't know how to respond so I gave him a little wave and flashed a smile.

"Look who's joined the living!" He laughed, way too loudly and practically dragged me over to where he was sitting with the most familiar back of head I had seen.

"Bella. It's nice to see-" I stopped mid-sentence when she turned around.

Something was wrong with her, she looked different. I just didn't know what to say, her face was thin and gray. She had a sullen look about her and her eyes had bags under them. This wasn't the light, fun Bella I had seen a few days earlier.

"It's nice to see you." I finished, stuttering.

She only nodded and looked back down at the parts in her hands. It looked like they were building something, but I couldn't tell from all the junk. I sat down, hands in my lap and smiled awkwardly.

"So…what are you guys building?" I asked.

"Bikes…or attempting to." Jacob said, Bella immediately cracked a smile.

"Cool, are you guys going to ride them or something? I mean no offense Jake but I wouldn't trust you to build a functioning bike even if I trust you with my life." I winked, trying to acknowledge the joke.

"Yeah…but Bella trusts me, don't you?" He turned around, ignoring my wink and joke to tease Bella.

"With all my heart." She said sincerely.

They started doing this little 'gaze deeply into each other's' type thing and I coughed awkwardly.

"Wow Bella, you must be quite the daredevil to trust this fool over here. Did I mention how cocky he is?" I laughed.

"Well…I mean it's not cocky if it's the truth." He shrugged poking his tongue out at me.

"_We _should probably get back to the bikes…" She cleared her throat and looked at the heap in front of her.

"I should probably leave you two alone for now…" I trailed off and got up as soon as they started the gazing thing again.

"Oh before you leave, I'll be needing my whole wardrobe back. I know you're stealing from me urchin. Make sure it's in the wash before the end of the week." Jacob called after me and I gave him the finger.

Whoa, too much intimacy going on! I thought Bella had boyfriend? A one, Pale Boy Cullen I believe? What the hell was up with that? I closed the door quietly and made noises like I was in the house but immediately leaned back on the door, ear desperately pressed against the wood to catch little snippets of their conversation. I heard a door open and then Quill and Embry's voices. Someone must have turned off the music because the voices became much more clear.

"So you were serious? She is your girl friend?" I heard and practically see his shocked face.

"Haha, I think you meant I said she is a girl who happens to be my friend." Jacob put in quickly laughing awkwardly after.

"Girlfriends? So you guys have girlfriends?" Bella finally spoke up.

Everyone laughed. What's so special about her? Why would Jacob going around telling people they were going out when she was obviously denying him?

"And anyways I thought there was something between you and Lacey?" Quill asked.

"What are you talking about man? There was nothing with us. I just got stuck babysitting her because of Emily. You guys know she's only living with us because her step-dad's abusive and her dad was cool with my dad." Jacob's voice finally came in response.

My jaw hit the floor. Like literally, I had the pick it up and screw it back into place. This wasn't just a surprise this was like a bombshell. I can't believe he just said that. What the hell? I mean wow, really Jacob? Seriously? Baby-sitting, abusive? I bit my lip and clenched my fists, trying to keep from bursting out of the house and cursing him out.

"Deep breaths Lace. Deep breaths, he means nothing. He is nothing." I said as I walked back into the living room.

"ABUSIVE? GOT STUCK BABYSITTING?" I shrieked into a pillow and finally collapsed onto the couch but immediately got up and paced.

"Well…stupid Jacob can take his addiction and shove it where the sun don't shine. Stupid bastard, I can't believe I actually thought he was hot…" I grumbled after going into my room.

**Daddy,**

**I never said that to you unless I was ready to cry. I feel like I am. Why are all boys so icky? Remember Jacob? Well I collapsed and made myself look like an idiot again but he actually helped me feel better. It was going good, until a few minutes ago. I came out of the shower and heard some music coming from the garage. In there is Jacob the Asshole and Bella the Needy. She looked like she went to hell and back, like really sullen and**

**depressed. So I do a double take, what happened with her you know? She used to be so happy and carefree. Now she looked like her hair was about to fall out. Then they start doing this thing, this weird thing. They're looking into each other's eyes like they want to claw off each other's clothes right then and there. I'm like, 'ahem, ahem, stop with the eye sex'. They stop, momentarily. And then get right into it, then she says something like '**_**we**_** have to build the bikes now', basically she kicks me out. I'm like, okay well I have to go anyway dumby. I leave but then practically bust a bone trying to eavesdrop. Embry and Quill had come in, they were just talking, making small talk. Then they ask him if Bella was seriously his girlfriend, like he was bragging about it earlier or something. She laughs it off then Quill, bless his soul, mentions that he thought Jacob and I were an item. Jacob the Asshole shows his true colors, thanks to Quill, and says I was just some kid to babysit and basically tells everybody my business about James. Stupid bastard, that isn't his business to go telling. Asshole. I hate him daddy. But don't feel too bad thank god I caught this defect on time at least now I'll know Jacob isn't the one. Too bad. He really is cute. Like beyond but it just goes to show you some people can look really hot but be…assholes.**

**Thanks for listening to my rant,**

**L.T.**

"Hey…are you okay?" Embry asked, sticking his head inside my room.

"Umm…yeah." I sniffled and wiped the tears off quickly.

Embry came in anyway, closing the door after him. I moved my legs, feeling like he might want to sit on the bed. I was correct, he plopped down and looked at my face for a minute trying to sort out the tight bundle of emotions.

"What's wrong? Does it have to do with your step-dad and him…abusing you?" He finally said.

"God! Who told you that ? Jacob?" I sneered.

"Yeah…why?" Embry asked ignorantly.

"Well gee, I don't know maybe because it wasn't his business to tell in the first place anyway. Stupid Jacob." I spat his name practically.

"Whoa. Hostilities. I thought you guys were cool, maybe even more then cool. Now I hear from Jacob you guys had nothing? But here you are acting like…like he just broke up with you." Embry sighed, confused. Poor boy I didn't blame him for not being in the loop.

"Well, I mean I don't _like _Jacob like that. I just was happy that he was there for me, I didn't have a lot of people like him in my life. Then I walk in and it's like what the hell? I was just kind of curious because I didn't even know that Jacob liked Bella like that plus doesn't she have a boy friend by the name of Cullen? Then she starts acting all…jealous or something. It just was too much so I just kind of walked away from them and I overheard… he said I was a babysitting job and that I had an abusive step-dad back home. I don't even care if he says I'm a babysitting job but he didn't even fucking know what he was talking about with my step dad." I hissed.

"You heard that? Ouch…" He trailed off after I nodded.

"Want me to go beat him up for you?" He offered.

I shook my head and laughed a little.

"Here are some things you need to know Lace. Jacob has had this gigantic crush on Bella; he was hurt when she went out with Edward. He finally started to accept that after phasing and we all thought he was over her, what with you in the picture." He smiled, "But then I guess something must have happened with Bella because she needs him now and Jacob, who thought he had gotten over her, is just…he's happy now he thinks this is his one chance."

"Oh." I looked down at my hands.

"So don't take it personally or anything, they could just be friends." Embry shrugged.

"I see…thanks Embry." I grinned up at him.

"Anytime." He got up and left the room.

Who knew he had a soft side?

**A/N: Jaaaaaaaacob you fudged up BIG TIME. Next-day-update to make up for the short one yesterday. **

**But I think I've hit a block? Send me some ideas pwetty pwease. && don't forget to…reeeview! **

**xoxo **

**L.C. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter was by far the HARDEST to write, it took me the longest time and I had to get really inspired. I know I updated like yesterday but I spent ALL of last night and basically this morning writing this. I still don't know what happens next but I would seriously appreciate it if you reviewed to tell me what you think about this chapter and what you think should happen next. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: Live**

"Don't forget, I want the paper due with your project tomorrow. It should be easy considering we've spent a whole week on the unit." The teacher called out as the bell rang and people started to scramble.

Ugh. Lunch. I sauntered down to the lunchroom and shivered a little. This school was too cold, especially since I gave back Jacob all his sweaters. Someone bumped into me and I looked up, ready to scowl.

"Sorry." It was Bella, wearing…is that Jacob's blue sweater? The one I was wearing a few days ago?

I tried to call out to her but she left. Whoa, now she was wearing his sweaters too? This wasn't just your typical best friend type thing. This was like…dating. I got a taco salad and sat down at an empty table. It was in the far corner of the lunchroom, no one was within feet of me just the way I liked it. But I could see everyone. I noticed Bella's usual clique of friends were eating lunch and talking but she was all alone at an empty table. A very familiar table though. Then I remembered, wasn't that table usually full of the Adams family? She was sitting there, no lunch with her and a dull, blank look on her face. Was she sad because they were gone? Were they sick or something? I didn't understand why she would look so…grief stricken if they were just gone for the day. Jacob told me they sometimes didn't come out of their home because of the sun. They…sparkled in the sunlight apparently. But it was still cloudy and grey as usual, they didn't have a reason not to come. Looking outside I saw something flash in the dense foliage, something red but it must have just been my eye. The question still remains however, why were the Vampires suddenly gone?

I was pretty sure vampires didn't get sick maybe they were on vacation. I took a bite of my salad and tried not to waste my valuable eating time on the mystery. I would just have to catch up with Bella after school.

…

**Dear dad,**

**Do you think you could speed time a little? Do you think you could do that for me in your afterlife? Because I've got a mystery to solve…**

**Yours truly,**

**LC**

**P.S please please please could you? Pretty please with sugar on top? I prithee thou!**

The bell rang! Finally, maybe that prithee word would come in handy in my investigation. Bella was only a few steps ahead of me and I had to shove people out of my way to catch up to her but it was no use. She was in the parking lot and I had to run after her, but my eye caught that same red again and I didn't notice that Bella had stopped. Which of course meant that I slammed into her back. Smooth move.

"Why are you following me?" She hissed.

"Whoa! Calm down, I just wanted to know if you were okay. You seemed kind of down today." I held up my hands defensively.

"Yeah, you were watching me during lunch." She sighed.

"In my defense, I was watching everyone. What's the matter with you anyways? Is it Edward?" I asked, she winced when I said his name.

"I-I…" Bella stuttered, looking down.

"Or we could just not talk about it…did you want a ride to the Rez?" I changed the subject quickly.

"Yeah actually. I need to speak to Jacob." Bella perked up even saying his name.

What's new, I thought to myself quietly as we started walking again. I spotted Jacob's car and let her take shotgun, not even bothering to argue. He started driving and they talked. I watched the forest out the window, it was so…green it seemed almost unnatural. How weird is that? This had to be the most natural place in the world yet here I was thinking the growth and green of it all seemed unnatural. It was ironic. That's the word. Even more ironic was this girl, who probably smelled like she took a bath in Vampire Scent was talking to Jacob. Jacob, who despised all things vampire. But here she was talking to him like an old friend. Who knows maybe they were old friends?

…

"Pass the pepper Embry!" Sam bellowed across the table.

"Nice to see you guys are picking up some manners, maybe you are rubbing off on them Lacey." Billy chuckled.

Embry chucked the little glass bottle across the table and it landed right in Sam's hand. The table was packed tonight, with good people and with great food. It would have been 'great people' but Bella was eating with us tonight. I was sulking, I knew I was but who wouldn't? I was seriously starting to hate this girl. She was so needy, weak and…stupid. I didn't like how she clinged to Jacob. Blah, she was ruining my appetite now.

"Jake can I talk to you?" Bella whispered after dinner was done.

He nodded with a stupid grin on his face and they went off to the garage. Spare me. I sat for a couple minutes after everybody cleared out, fidgeting and twitching until I huffed an excuse and walked to Jacob's room.

"Smells just like him." I muttered sitting on his bed.

The window was partially open and I could faintly hear Bella and Jacob's voices.

"I know what he did to you Bella." Jacob said with a bit of anger in his voice.

Ohhhh snap! This sounded intense and…and…and serious and juicy. Grinning wickedly, I begged my usually clumsy feet to set themselves on stealth mode and climbed out of the window. I shivered and hopped up and down a little. It was freezing outside and because Jacob wasn't hovering over me like he usually is I was cold. As I got closer and closer to the garage I caught more than just snippets of the conversation.

"But Bella, I would never, ever do that to you." He said sincerely.

I peeked through the cracked, dusty window to see the space between Bella and Jacob closing. He leaned closer and closer until their faces were inches apart. Kiss. They were about to kiss. My breath caught in my throat and I felt my heart drop to my ass when they connected. It was messy, almost unintentional. But it was still a kiss.

"Jake what the hell?" She shouted, getting up and dragging her hand across her lips.

"You kissed me. I trusted you and you kissed me." Bella's voice almost quivered.

She almost opened the door on my face and stormed out of the garage.

"Bella! Wait! Don't go out there." Jacob stopped at the door and ran his hands through his hair.

"I've got it." I said, sprinting after her.

"No! You guys can't just- do you enjoy causing trouble for me?" He growled.

I rolled my eyes, why so dramatic? It was too late to complain, I was on her heels.

…

Damn that girl sure could run for a klutz. By the time I stumbled on her, the sun was blazing in the sky and she was crying.

"Bella! Bella, damn stop running." I grabbed her jacket and slowed her down.

"WHAT! What do you want from me?" She shouted.

"Shut up. If you're stupid scent doesn't attract danger, your shouting will." I resisted the urge to slap her.

"Fine." She whispered.

"Look, I know Edward left you. And I know it hurt. But you can't just run from your problems." I sighed.

"Don't act like you know me, don't sit here and judge my life." Bella scoffed.

"Again, lower the voice. Vampires and Bella Blood?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so sick of everyone telling me WHAT TO DO!" Bella shrieked.

"Ouch!" I grabbed my head.

There was this…sharp pain in my head. My head snapped up to the tree line. Something was coming, fast. Every single nerve in my body was shrieking danger.

"Something's headed this way. Let's go." I groaned.

"No." Bella replied calmyly.

"We've gotta go come on. Come on idiot!" I grabbed her hand and attempted to drag her.

"I'm not going anywhere." She pulled back.

I fell to the ground when the pain in my head kicked up a few notches. I bit my tongue and a bitter tang burst on my tongue, iron in the back of my throat. That's when a figure came out of the forest. Dark, tall, dreadlocks and glowing red eyes. Sparkling. The same ethereal beauty, the same sickeningly sweet scent.

"What's this…you've got a friend?" He said in a french accent.

"Bella you- I told you – ugh! You never listen to me." I groaned, getting on one knee.

"Laurent." Bella breathed.

"Bella we've got to get out of here." I grabbed her arm.

"He left you here?" Laurent raised an eyebrow.

"N-no." She stuttered, unsure.

"Unprotected." He grinned.

"You do anything and Edward will rip you apart and burn the pieces." She said stronger this time.

Really? Here they were having a little chitchat while I was grabbing handfuls of dirt to keep myself from dipping out of here.

"Your death with me will be quick and sweet. You should thank yourself that I found you. Victoria would have tortured for an eternity. You see I can't help myself…you're so mouthwatering." He growled, taking steps closer to her and stroking her face.

If he killed her, Jacob would be…heartbroken. As much as I hated him for breaking my heart, I couldn't, I_ wouldn't_ do this to him.

_A single drop of blood can set them off, they're like sharks_, Jacob's voice echoed in my head. Sliding off my plastic headband and raked the teeth across my arm. After a couple of seconds thin lines of blood appeared. Laurent's face was dangerously close to Bella's neck so I squeezed my arm, speeding up the bleeding, and waved it frantically in the air spreading the scent. Come on already, take the damn bait! Sure enough Laurent's head snapped up. With blurring speed he descended on me before I could react.

"I was saving you for last but it seems…you're eager." Laurent bared his teeth.

"Bella, run you idiot! Don't just stand there! Get Jacob I'll be fine." I shrieked.

Laurent laughed and grabbed me by my throat, lifting me up with ease.

"Go ahead Pale Face. It'll be a race, let's see if you can suck it down before Bella makes it." I choked on my laugh.

"Your wish is my command mademoiselle." He grinned before sinking his teeth in my neck.

I winced a little until I heard a pop, followed by a gasp. I almost laughed when I realized I was the one who gasped. I felt like I was watching the whole situation from afar, detached from the danger. My neck went slack, I felt lightheaded. Was he…draining me? I was dead now. The only hospital in this godforsaken town would wonder how I lost so much blood. It was over.

But then, Laurent's eyes came to view. They were completely black. His iris, sclera, all of it was black. He dropped me on the ground then and my neck was throbbing. Crab walking away from him took all my energy and I felt everything in my body slowing down.

"What have you done to me?" He gasped, spitting out a black oozing liquid.

The veins on his mouth, neck, eyes and forehead were black and when he grabbed my foot, I saw the veins on his hands were black too.

"Get off me!" I kicked him away and screamed when I saw his hand crumble to black dust.

"Lacey!" I heard Embry's voice first.

He was in his human state and the others came as wolves. Sam the Wolf pounced on Laurent, trying to repress his movements, but jumped back when the lower half of Laurent became dust. He wiped his paws on the grass and settled for growling at the dying vampire. Embry picked me up with ease and I was surprised at how comforting it was, the temperature was something I was used to now. But my vision was fading and my throat was burning intensely.

"Embry." I touched his face, feeling his strong jaw and prominent cheek bones.

"Lace? Are you okay? Lacey, your neck." His breath caught in his throat and I put a finger to his mouth, trying to calm him down.

"Listen. Do not touch him. Don't let anyone in the pack touch him. He bit me and next thing I know he's turning black." I said hoarsely.

"He bit you?" Embry roared, but I put a finger to his lips again.

"There's something wrong with my blood. Please don't let anyone touch my blood either. There's something else-" I took a deep breath.

"What? What?" He pushed the hair back from neck and inspected the bite wound.

"I'm thirsty Embry. I'm so thirsty." I sobbed, surprising myself.

"He's turned her." Embry cried out to the pack.

"No, no, no. Something's wrong with me. No venom. He was just draining me." I said, licking my suddenly dry, cracked lips.

"What are you thirsty for then? Water? Get her water!" Embry laid me down on his lap.

"You smell so good. Delicious. You gotta get away from me while you can." I screamed as the hunger ripped through my stomach, clutching it.

"She's gonna die if she doesn't feed." Embry turned away from me.

"Give her to me." I heard Jacob's voice for the first time.

I saw him then and smiled faintly. Until his smell hit me. Remember how creepy I felt smelling him all those other times? How good he smelled? Multiply that irresistible smell by 4548648. I was trying so hard not to hurt him.

"Go ahead. Feed." Jacob tapped his bicep.

"I won't do it. I won't." I looked away, focusing on the setting sun and my hand, which would sparkle then stop. _Like a thousand crystals in the sun_, Jacob's voice echoed in my head.

"You will." He cupped a large, warm hand to my face and turned me towards him.

"I'd die first." I shook my head, groaning again. Thirst.

"Live."

Jacob sat me up and gently brushed my hair back. I begged him not to, pleaded with him. But he pushed my head down and the minute my lips touched his impossibly hot skin, everything went black.

_Live_._ Live_. _Live_. _Live_. _Live_. _Live_. _Live_.

**A/N: I really poured my heart out into this so I hope you like it, everything moves pretty fast in this chapter so yeah...hahah it's definitely not a bore. Most Jacob/OC fanfiction's have the female character, introduce her to Jake and BAM imprint. Then yadayadayada something happens, he saves her, the end. This isn't gonna be like that. It's gonna have action and adventure, it'll be a roller coaster of awesome with a dash of passion. So don't get mad if the story I described above is what you wanted. **

**Next chapter is gonna take a while to write since I haven't figured out what happens next. Some suggestions would be nice! :) **

**xoxo **

**Lacey**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Re-read…changed a lot! **

_Disclaimer: You know the deal…_

**Chapter Ten: Coming To**

It was awkward, let me just say that first. I didn't know where I was, who I was with, what was going on. It was like every question drew up a blank. Scared. I was damn scared that's what I was. Dad wasn't there this time but neither was Jacob. Instead it was Embry Call, hovering over me.

"Lacey? Oh my god Lacey you're okay." He scooped me up into a hug.

"Embry, Embry relax." I laughed, hugging him back.

I sat up and looked around the room. The first thing I noticed? It didn't smell like Jacob. In fact it didn't smell like anything. My Super Sense of Smell was gone.

"You're in my room. Normally I'd be in a shitload of trouble, but Sam talked to my mom. I don't know what he said but it worked." Embry grinned.

"What happened?" I ran a hand through my hair and leaned back on the headboard.

"You don't remember?" He froze.

"Just...give me an outline." I asked, waiting nervously.

"Laurent tried to feed off you and turned to…dust frankly. We all thought there was venom involved, you were sparkling on and off it was so strange. I was holding you and you were thirsty. Unbelievably thirsty, but you were fighting it. So hard." He faltered.

"Please tell me I didn't…on you?" My mouth went dry.

"No. Jacob offered himself. At first you wouldn't do it, but the minute he got close…you couldn't stop. It was like a frenzy. It took all of us to pull you off him." Embry finally said.

"Oh my god. Am I?" My breathing quickened.

Embry crossed the threshold with ease and leaned over me. Licking his lips, he placed a hand right between my chest.

"You're breathing aren't you? And you're hearts beating isn't it?" Embry almost laughed and moved away when he saw my nervousness.

I eyed my arm wearily, it wasn't sparkling and I was warm. I was warm! I couldn't stop smiling.

"But you got quite a nasty scar." Embry gave me a mirror.

Pulling back a curtain of hair, I gasped when I saw it. Two rings of teeth faded to a white-ish blue color stood out on my neck.

"Bad ass." I almost smiled.

"There's some breakfast downstairs." Embry said, raising an eyebrow at my last comment and standing at the doorway.

"Thanks. Oh before you leave-" I started.

"He's fine. Kind of weak but we heal quickly." Embry waved off the question.

"So…is he downstairs? Or at Billy's cause I kind of wanna see him." I bit my lip.

"Contact is, temporarily, forbidden. At least that's how they put it. Sam and the tribal leaders agree…it's best for the both of you. I think you'll see him at the meeting tonight. Cheer up." Embry smiled.

I looked down at my hands, feeling relief when the door clicked shut. We weren't allowed to make contact. I couldn't talk to him. I couldn't yell at him for breaking my heart or for making me risk my life _for freaking Bella's_. Hell tonight would probably be the only time I could see him. Severing of contact? Why would they do that? It hit me then. They all think I'm a monster. That I'm a "cold one", the very reason why Embry's mom goes off on him whenever he has to do patrol. The very reason why Jacob and everyone else risks their lives to protect the people they love. The very reason why Bella's heart is broken and the very reason by Jacob is the only one that can fix it.

"I'm not a monster." I brushed off a tear.

My suitcases were sitting next to the bed and I sighed, maybe this temporary thing would take longer than I thought. I started to slip off my shirt but fell backwards when I heard him.

_Lacey?_

"Jacob? Where are you?" I struggled to take off the shirt.

_In your head…I think._

"Oh. Now I'm insane _and_ a monster." I grumbled, sitting on my bed after giving up on the shirt.

_You are NOT a monster Lacey._

"Don't forget crazy." I finally managed to throw it off.

_How are you holding up?_

"What about the rules? No contact." I asked aloud.

_Technically we're not breaking any rules right now. I was waiting until you came to, but then Embry was in the room and I was scared if I said something you would tell him. They don't know we can do this._

"How did you know we could?" I said.

_I didn't. Call it a hunch. _

"How dare you?" I replied bitterly.

_Wh…what?_

"Baby-sitting job? You never meant for me to hear it. But you still would have said it Jacob." I rolled my eyes.

_You heard that?_

"Yes. Yes I did. You've got a lot of nerve showing up in my head after saying all that about me and James, which by the way you know nothing about. Then after I risk my life to save your stupid girlfriend Bella, make me _feed_ off of you!" I hissed to the air.

_Wait…what do you mean girlfriend? As in…she calls me that? _

"That's not the point!" I shouted, frustrated that he still wasn't getting it.

_Sorry sorry, focusing. The point is…I was an asshole?_

"Bite me." I rolled my eyes and ignored his annoying voice.

_Lacey, hear me out! I'm trying to explain something to you…please just give me five seconds, no minutes, ugh!_

But his voice was slowly fading and I sighed when it went silent. What a joke. He didn't even realize what the hell I did for him. Even with that crystal clear explanation! And even though they say 'hate is a strong word', whatever it is that I'm feeling towards _him_ comes pretty damn close.

**A/N: **

**Sooooo….I changed it up a lot. After I got a review from**** xc1016 who pointed out that Jacob got over Bella real quick I took a second look and kind of had a "face to palm" moment. I got too caught up and the feelings between Lacey and Jake made a…surprisingly early appearance? So sorry but PLEASE do review and follow my story even with the epic fail in the plot! :( **

**xoxo **

**Lacey **


	11. WE INTERRUPT THE BROADCAST TO BRING YOU

A/N:

Yeah technically we're not supposed to do this == posting an authors note as a chapter but I really had no other way to make sure you guys got this…message if you will!

So after xc1016 gave me a super helpful review pointing out that HELLO JACOB CAN'T GO FROM LOVING BELLA TO BEING SUPER ATTATCHED TO LACEY AND LACEY BEING…COOL WITH IT? After all the conflict that is (the babysitting comment and Lacey risking her life to save Bella's ultimately to gain affection from Jake)…so I took a looksie and guess what? What xc1016 was saying **made sense! **

So, naturally, I (quickly) edited Chapter 10 and removed chapter 11 to fix it up so I could fix it up and post it today (tomorrow). Hahahah, just yankin'yer'chain. I'm prolly gonna be posting it later today. So until then…enjoy the UPDATED/EDITED version of Chapter 10.

And if I didn't apologize somewhere in that crap explanation (above) then I'll say it now, I'm very sorry! Face to palm. Mental kick to butt. Etc. Etc.

Sorry again, for the delay and dumb-ness of it all. The only excuse I can offer is…I got caught up in the momento and didn't make sure everything in the plot followed chronological ordeeeeeeeeeer!

SO DON'T FORGET RE-READ CHAPTER 10 AND KEEP WAITING FOR THE UPDATED CHAPTER 11! :D

xoxo

Lace


	12. Chapter 11

**Did you read the A/N? And the REVISED Chapter 10. If so then this update is for youuuuuu!**

_Disclaimer: No twilight for me! _

**Chapter 11: Three Strikes**

I bounded downstairs, surprised at how hungry I was. Embry's house was small but cozy and lovingly decorated. I found my way to the dining room and saw Jared sitting at the table, wolfing down a hearty breakfast, pardon the pun. I furrowed my brow, confused.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled, puzzled but glad to see him.

"What does it look like?" He waved a piece of meat on a fork at me.

"Good to see you've picked up some habits." I nodded at the fork and started claiming my portion of food before they ate it all.

"Sam's orders." He said referring to the earlier question.

"Right. In case I go wacko and start sucking Embry dry." I rolled my eyes, trying to keep the mood light.

"It's for the good of the tribe Lacey. Don't get too…offended." Jared struggled to explain.

"I get it, I get it. Keep the monster under house arrest." I joked, but there was bitterness in it.

I don't know why I couldn't just shut my mouth, the words just flowed.

"You know he doesn't feel that way about you." Jared said quickly dismissing it.

"I know." I sighed, looking at my plate.

I had suddenly lost my appetite. Embry came to the rescue though and told Jared to scram. Sam wouldn't mind too much. After cleaning up the breakfast, I noticed how comfortable things were with Embry.

"This is kind of weird." I finally said.

"I know, you and Jake were constantly hanging out so being with you alone is…surprisingly normal." He voiced my thoughts.

"I'm so pissed at him." I said with a frown.

"Why's that?" Embry sat up to pay attention to me.

"Ughh. Just everything! I mean what kind of person says something like that and just…shrugs it off like it's no big deal! And he did it for Bella. Of all people. She doesn't even love him!" I huffed.

"Okay so that's strike one." He smiled.

"Then the day I turned into…well ya know. I happened to be hiding behind the door of the garage and I saw him _kiss_ her. I don't even really care that he kissed her, just the idea that he went out on a limb only to be rejected by her pissed me off. It probably doesn't seem like much but he risked a lot when he did that and the fact that he's willing to risk all that for Bella…." I trailed off and shook my head.

"Wait a second, I'm clueless. What'd he risk?" Embry said in disbelief.

"He risked Bella's opinion of him, their relationship. Those are like…the two most important things in the world to that kid." I rolled my eyes.

"True dat. What's reason three?" He nodded and I cracked a smile.

"You cannot tell a soul about this." I said slowly.

"Scout's honor." Embry held up his right hand.

"Kay so I kind of made a stupidly rash decision with Bella out there. I cut my arm and distracted Laurent so Bella could go and get you guys and I thought I'd basically committed suicide until…that happened." I said in one breath.

"YOU'RE KIDDING?" He guffawed.

"What's so funny about that?" I whined when his massive shoulders shook with laughter.

"Everything. Nothing." Embry managed to squeeze the two words out.

"So what'd you think the meeting is about?" I said annoyed and itching to change the subject.

"You. Duh!" He rolled his eyes after composing himself.

"Well I think the whole pack was there when I went...leech. Who else does he need to explain it to?" It was my turn to roll _my _eyes.

"See it's more complicated now that the letter actually came true." Embry said absentmindedly flipping channels.

"What letter? What came true?" I furrowed my brow.

Embry's eyes went wide and he groaned, realizing he let on more then he should. He grumbled something that sounded like 'Sam told me not to open my big mouth'.

"I'm so sorry. I never should have said anything, just pretend like you didn't hear that last sentence." He said sincerely.

"Give it to me straight." I shook my head.

"I can't say anything." Was his pained reply.

"I'm gonna find out tonight aren't I? Can't you just tell me now? I promise I'll act surprised." I pleaded.

"No. I'm sorry Lacey but Sam wouldn't want you finding out this way. Neither would I. So you're just gonna have to wait until later tonight." Embry ended the topic.

"I thought there were no secrets in a pack." I grumbled.

"Exactly. Because you're not a part of the pack, telling you too much would put us all at risk. It took Emily forever to wear him down about letting you in on the phasing secret." He grinned, happy that I gave up.

"Sure sure. Sam's just a control freak." I said jokingly.

"Hey. You do know that Sam loves you right? Like a little sister? He's a great leader. Everything that he does, he does for a reason. And I know you think he gets angry easily or explodes over the littlest things but he just does that cause _you_ worry him. Sam is actually really calm, really nice, easy to talk to. He hardly ever uses the Alpha Command on us and we know that he would lay his life on the line for any of us." Embry talked about Sam with great respect.

"I know. He's probably just on edge about Bella and me hanging out with the leeches. Jake told me what it feels like to be around them, to smell them." I said, shuddering again.

"It's hard to control yourself, to control the anger. You just wanna explode. What can you expect? They're our natural enemies. Our lives have been thrown out of whack cause of them." Embry growled.

"They're gone now." I offered meekly.

"If you ask me it's just temporary. When the Cullens come back, Bella will throw herself in Edward's arms and Jacob will be the one walking out of it with a broken heart. I know it, the pack knows it, hell you know it! The poor bastard knows it too, deep down. But even we've got a little human in us, enough for us to feel the way you guys do. And right now Jake's in denial." Embry shook his head, tutting at the whole situation.

"Bella loves him, but she loves Edward more." I said grimly.

"Soap opera much?" He grinned.

It was like this all day. Embry and I joked, then turned serious, then joked again. He was so easy to talk to sometimes I swore I felt light headed from trying too hard. We made lasagna for lunch and I was taken aback when I saw Jared, Quil and Paul lumber in. They looked hungry. Then again they always looked hungry but I had to make more.

"Hey, this actually good." Paul said between inhales.

Cause that's _exactly_ what they were doing, inhaling the freaking food.

"I'm a decent cook." I said defensively.

"Great cook. _Almost_ as good as Emily." Jared corrected.

"No bets there." Quil laughed.

They left after hanging around for a while, saying they had to set up for the meeting tonight. I smiled gleefully when I realized it was literally 20 minutes away. They had a ton of work to do and I was kind of happy, considering they made me slave over the stove at Embry's for hours.

I jogged upstairs for a quick shower and relished the warm weather. It was rare for Forks to get this warm so I paired a grey tank that had a funny but serious logo with capris. I threw on a gold necklace and golden bangle with a wolf on it for humor. Time was not on my side so I had no choice but to put a soft curl cream in my hair and quickly add some eyeliner and mascara to my sullen face. My contacts were skipped in favor of prescription glasses and a pair of flip flops finished the outfit. ( .com/cgi/profile?id=1665263) Embry, always the simpleton, had thrown on a pair of cut offs and a thin shirt.

"Hope you don't phase." I said glancing over at the shirt.

"Puh-leez. You can't get enough of my bod." He did some body-building poses to prove his point.

"Sure, sure. Come on we're gonna be late." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the truck.

"Hey relax Lacey, everything you find out tonight will be for the better, you'll be happy. I see you're wearing that bracelet" Embry nodded at the brightly colored friendship bracelet.

"Oh this...it's from Jake." I fingered it distractedly, thinking about when he gave it to me. I had been legitimately touched.

"I remember what he was thinking when he first thought of making it. He thought you'd laugh or something or that you'd think it was lame." He smiled.

"Don't get me wrong, I wanna think that now. But I can't help it. This is the first friendship bracelet I've ever gotten. And he's practically the first friend I've ever had. I can't believe I did that…and I can't believe he forced me to."I said, disgusted with the whole situation.

"I could always tackle you again if you get too thirsty." He grinned.

"What if I see him and I lose it?" I gasped, never considering the possibility.

"You won't." He dismissed the possibility.

"Promise you won't let me do anything. Don't even let me get near him." I looked at him seriously.

"I promise. But my presence wouldn't do much. You were insanely strong." Embry said grimly.

"I was? Well all the more reason for Sam not let that happen again. Why am I getting worried? He's probably gonna have the whole pack as a brick wall between us." I laughed, but as we pulled into Billy's driveway my heart was ricocheting off my ribcage.

"Here we go." Embry walked around to open the door for me, I didn't even have the strength to refuse.

I took a deep breath as we reached the steps and Embry squeezed my hand with his. Be calm. Be cool. I could handle this. Maybe. In an alternate universe. Where I'm not such an overreacting teeny bitch who lives in a town where you'd least expect a feud between, now missing, vampires and insanely hot werewolves.

**A/N: **

**EDITED CHAPTER 11! It doesn't seem like much but I took out a bunch of crap from this chapter and it took a while so make sure you re-read. :D **

**Still a filler chapter! Hahaha. But what's this about…a letter? CUE THE OMINOUS MUSIC! Dun dun duuuuun! **

**xoxo**

**LC**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **

**Sorry this took so long dudes/dudettes! I've started my Freshman year in collegeeeeeeeee! && I suck at prioritizing so I won't be able to churn out updates/chapters as fast as I was before. :[ But I promise to post at least once a week. Usually on Saturdays? But uhh yeah enjoy! && again, sorry for the wait! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own chiz of Twilight but Lacey's ALL mine! && the title of this chapter refers to the movie "Letter To Juliet". Hahah I loved that movie. _

**Chapter 12: Letters To Lacey**

I practically jumped when I saw how full the room was. I recognized the layout, this place had been my home away from home. The furniture had been cleared out and Billy Black was seated in the front of the room with other members of the council. Everyone else was facing them, sitting. The mood was light when I walked in, everyone had been talking and laughing. Until Sam cleared his throat and the attention shifted to Embry and I. I squeezed the living lights out of his hands and silently thanked god that he was practically made of steel. The mood in the room became serious and everyone was silent. My eyes combed the room carefully for Jacob. Bingo! He was practically pressed against the wall on the other side of the room, being guarded by quick tempered Paul and Jared the jokester. I gave them a tiny wave and they nodded in reply. Leah gave me a dirty look, she was also glued to Jake's side. I couldn't help but look away, embarrassed. She really was the queen of bitchiness.

Billy fixed me with a sad look, in his hand was a box. It was made of cherry wood and had the tribe's insignia on the top, with a delicate gold lock. I found myself walking towards him and stopped in front of him. I instinctively stroked the box, feeling the polish, the lock and thumbing the decorative gold finish of the box. My hand fell to my side when I saw the hostile looks I was getting. Embry's large shoulder was suddenly in front of me and I grabbed the hem of his shirt, feeling childish but somewhat safer. We moved to the very back of the room and I felt relieved with Embry by my side and everyone's attention fixed on Billy and the rest of the council.

"Years ago a man named Tareja stumbled onto this reservation carrying this box, the women he loved and a letter." Billy began.

Was Billy talking about...Mom? She'd been here before?

"After staying with us for a few years he left after his daughter turned three years old, with a heavy heart and a grim outlook on her future. This letter and this box are all that remain of him, we were instructed to open it the very day his daughter came back but we delayed it until now." Billy looked sheepish at the last part.

So this was the letter Embry had been talking about...

"The letter reads:

_My dearest Lacey,_

_I'm so sorry I'm not here to explain it all and I'm so sorry for leaving you. But you have a right to know. As you already know I am a Makah Indian but what you didn't know is that the Quileute's took me in after an incident. The following will explain but I want you to know that I have always loved you for all of what you are and that I'm sorry I didn't leave the reservation fast enough. You don't deserve this._

_All the legends are true. I can't tell you anything now. Just that there will come a day when you think you've become a Cold One and you'll drink the blood of an Alpha and you'll be alright again. The blood of that Alpha is what will have drawn you back to the Quileute Reservation for reasons untold. I'm sorry to be so mysterious. Everything I've done I've done because I love you. The only thing I can tell you is that there is a Cold One out there that can help you unlock all the answers to all your questions. _

_His name is Aro of the Volturi. Seek him. _

_With All My Love, _

_T. _"

Aro. Aro. Aro. The name echoed in my head.

"The key to the contents of the box...unknown." Billy coughed.

Leah shot up and gave him a glass of water, abandoning her post next to Jacob.

"The letter and box are yours Lacey. But what we do next is a decision we will all make together." Billy handed them to me and I mumbled a thanks, blinking away a tear when I saw my dad's handwriting.

The tribe spent the next few hours trying to come up with a solution. Everyone argued as to what we should do, how to reach Aro the Cold One and what this would mean for our future relationship with the Cullens should they return. But everyone agreed that maintaining contact with Jacob was forbidden since they didn't know whether or not it was safe.

_I wish I could hug you, _Jacob's voice was back in my head.

_**I wish Leah would ease up,**_ I said back.

We looked at each other across the room and smiled. But I shut him out again. I tapped Embry's shoulder and asked him if we could go back to his place.

"Why? Don't you want to see what's going to be decided?" He whispered back, his brow furrowed.

"I don't care about that. I need to try to open this box." I lied smoothly.

As soon as we were out of earshot I told him the truth.

"Embry I lied. I don't care about the box right now. I just…I really need to see Bella. If anyone would know about who Aro is she would. No one needs to know about it. I need to see her and I'm not taking no for an answer." I said in a shaky voice.

"I...I can't. I really want to but you don't understand the kind of backlash...there is no way to keep this from them. You just don't get it. There are zero secrets in a pack." Embry's pained reply came.

"Then let me out. I'm walking to her place. I don't care about vampires or werewolves or boogey monsters. This is about my dad." I cried out, opening the door.

He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Just...stay here. I'll drive you. Sam'd have my hide if I let you walk around alone at this time." Embry finally sighed and made a u-turn.

We were in front of Bella's place in no time. I rang the doorbell and tapped my toes, jittery.

"Lacey. What brings you here at this hour?" Bella's dad opened the door with a puzzled smile.

"Hello Chief Swan. I just really need to talk to Bella. It's kind of important." I said seriously after Embry waved to him.

"Well come on in and hello to you too Embry. She's upstairs but is there any way I can help? Sounds pretty serious." He said lightly but I could tell he looked concerned.

"Oh no nothing like that. Just girl stuff. Didn't mean to concern you but uh...you know how us teens are." I said trying my best to sound sheepish.

"Everything is life and death with you guys." He laughed but let us go upstairs.

_You have no idea, _I laughed to myself.

The door was open just a crack and Embry held a hand up, stopping us from going in the room. Before I could ask why I heard the window open and someone's feet land on the ground.

"Jacob." Embry mouthed.

My eyes bulged. How the hell did he know we were here?

"Ja-Jake? What are you doing here?" I peeked through the crack to find Bella taking out her head phones, flushed with surprise.

"Bella listen, I can't really explain but has Lacey come through?" Jacob said quickly.

"No. But what happened that day in the clearing? Why did you guys force Seth to take me home?" Bella sat up and stood inches away from him.

I was surprised to find a growl rise up in my throat that died down quickly when Embry fixed me with a look. We couldn't give away our position.

"Lacey was like...a Cold One for a short amount of time and she bit me. But after getting my blood she stopped, she's human again. We don't know anything as to why she did it or even how the hell it's possible but her dad left her a letter saying the only way she could find her answers is by going to some bloodsucker called Aro of the Volturi. I know Lacey, she's gonna want to see this guy and if she does...I could never forgive myself if she got hurt." Jacob's voice went dark and he buried his head in his hands

"Don't worry Jake. I won't tell her if you really don't want her to know. But she has a right to know." Bella sighed, stroking his hair back.

"So you know about them?" Jacob looked up at her and broke out in a smile when she nodded.

"Tell me everything you know about the Volturi." I opened the door right then, unable to contain myself any longer.

**A/N: **

**Sowwy again for the wait! **

**Cliff hangers are my best buds! Too bad they hate me. . I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Everything's coming together in my mind! And before you know it it'll be on your screen. Hope ya guys liked it. Review pretty pretty pwease? I might be inclined to do a double update. :P **

**xoxo **

**COLLEGE GIRL! Lacey Anderson **


	14. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I own Lacey though. Mine. My Lacey. :P_

_Oooohhh this is the chapter we find out why Sam is such a doucheface to Lacey! MINI SPOILER! :)_

**Chapter Thirteen: You Have My Approval**

Embry was behind me, scratching his neck awkwardly. Bella stood there, her cheeks tinged red with embarrassment again. Jacob crossed the room quickly and stood in front of me, his face knotted in confusion, anger, relief and something else... maybe it was...lust? I shook those thoughts out of my head.

"Lacey." His voice cracked and he tried to reach up to touch my face, stopping short when I looked away.

I wanted to hit him but last time it didn't work out so well. So I scoffed and slapped his hand away.

"Don't do this." He said almost in pain.

"Take a long walk off a short pier. I thought I made it clear." I hissed.

Jacob looked stunned, as if I slapped him across the face. But he retreated to the other side of the room, I wanted to be surprised that he gave up so easily but I couldn't find it in me. Bella was the one that surprised me though, by greeting me with a tight hug.

"Lacey I'm so glad you're alright. I just wanna thank you. You saved my life. Laurent could have killed you. But he didn't and I'm soo grateful to you, to tell you the truth I never thought I'd have a chance to say that. Every time I tried to visit Embry would tell me off." She turned and gave him a playful shove.

"I had to." Embry whined.

"You're welcome. But now I need your help." I said grimly.

"Lace..." Jacob began, grabbing my hands and turning me towards him.

"Don't touch me." I said loudly, pulling back from him.

Embry immediately got up and stood between us. The hostility in the room rose until Jake took a slow step back.

"He has a point Lacey I'm not sure if this is the best thing." Bella said awkwardly holding Jacob's large forearm and pulling him back even more.

"No. I need to know. This is about my dad. This is about me, why I am the way I am. It's not a tribe secret, it's not something that involves many people, hell it's not even your place to try to keep it from me." I said irately.

The tension in the room was thick and I kept a tight grip on my anger. She would tell me. She _had_ to. And if she didn't…well I'd spend a few nights in jail. Maybe more than a few since Chief Swan was **downstairs**. But she sighed and I felt instant relief.

"I'll tell you. The Volturi are like Vampire Royalty. They formed 3,000 years ago and are the oldest and most powerful coven. Any vampire that doesn't follow their laws...is eliminated." Bella finished her sentence softly.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Death? What are they supposed to be like...absolute rulers? Vampire tyranny?" Embry's brow furrowed.

"That's what I thought too...but Edward told me they are the foundation of peace and civilization in their society. They maintain order and make sure that the secret of the vampires is kept as it is, a secret. They were also the ones that ended the Immortal Children." Bella said.

"Immortal Children?" It was my turn to be perplexed.

"It's against Vampire Laws to turn children into vampires. They are far too dangerous. Edward told me because they have no control over their thirst they would wreak havoc and they were impossibly strong. They were forever stuck in the age they were turned, but their innocence was corrupted and their nature became sadistic. On top of that because they were turned as children...it's like they were so beautiful you couldn't even move looking at them, forget trying to kill them." Bella replied.

I shuddered but nodded for her to continue.

"The Volturi were founded by Aro, who was joined by Marcus and Caius. They are like...the three gods of the vampire world. Edward told me a lot of paintings of gods were inspired by them in the Renaissance Age. There is also the Volturi Guard. I'm not sure exactly whose on it but they all have amazing abilities and their job is to basically protect Aro, Marcus and Caius. Aro has invited Edward and Alice many times to join the Guard but they've declined. He's especially particular about Alice's power. In fact he wants it more than anything." Bella almost laughed at this.

"So what's the issue? They need a guard cause vampires aren't already powerful enough on their own? And if Aro loves special abilities so much does he have one of his own?" I asked.

"Well I know Marcus has some kind of ability with...relationships? I'm not sure. But Caius doesn't have one." Bella tapped her thin in thought.

"And Aro?" I questioned.

"Tactile Telepathy." She finally said.

"Being?" I laughed.

"He can read every thought and memory you've ever had with a _single_ touch." Bella said grimly.

"You're kidding? That's so...perfect." I laughed gleefully.

If he could read all my thoughts, all my memories then Dad was right. This guy had all my answers.

"You can't be thinking of going to him. How do you even know that he can tell you whatever it is your dad wants you to know?" Jacob's eyes were wide.

"I have to know. This is my only option, my only chance. Bella where can I find him?" I turned to her, biting my lip.

"Volterra, Italy. But you can't just...go there. They could kill you. The Volturi are not to be trifled with. You should consider yourself lucky they haven't found out about you yet. Just lay low Lacey. It's your safest bet." Bella sighed.

"I'd rather die knowing then live ignorant." I said grimly.

"You can't mean that." Bella shook her head in disbelief.

My eyes flickered over to the clock on Bella's nightstand. It was already 9:30 pm, if the pack went for patrol they would wonder where Jake and Embry were.

"We have to go. I'll see you later Bells." I gave her a hug goodbye and waited at the doorway for Embry to finish his goodbyes.

"Lacey, just give me five minutes of your time." Jacob said, grabbing my arm to try one last time.

"You can try and explain all you want but at the end of the day I'm the one getting hurt. And I don't deserve that Jake, I've gone through enough bull in my life and adding you to the pile? That's just cruel. Do me a favor. Do yourself a favor. Do us all a favor and leave it alone. I'll go my way and you'll go yours." I said calmly and turned toward the stairs, using every ounce and shred of my will to take the first step down the stairs.

The last eleven steps were easier and the car ride back to Embry's was quiet. I tried to sound so sure of myself to Bella and it's not that I didn't want to see Aro and the Volturi, it's not that I didn't want to find out about my past. It's just that I was...scared. What if they tried to feed off me? I wouldn't have Jacob around to bring me back to normal. I wouldn't have his blood. And as much as I hated him and as much as it disgusted me I needed it. And what the letter said, about me being attracted to La Push? It was kind of true. When Mom first told me we'd be moving, I'd wanted to be against the idea. But I'd managed to find the good things about moving in a heartbeat and then there was the wolf in the thrift store and finding out everything about the tribe. If I went I would be risking this entirely new amazing life Mom had worked so hard to make for me. But if I didn't...I'd be risking my dad in a way. If it wasn't important he wouldn't have written a letter, however mysterious that letter was.

I ended up spending an hour staring blankly at the wall in Embry's dining room, weighing out my options. Mrs. Call came in a while after Embry and I got home. She looked tired but happy.

"Hey Hon. How was your day?" She said to Embry who was watching T.V. and mumbled a reply.

I spaced out then but my thoughts were interrupted when Mrs. Call invited me to the kitchen to bake with her.

"Baking?" I said in disbelief.

"It helps when I've got a lot on my mind. And it seemed like you were mulling things over so maybe it'll help you too." She shrugged.

I smiled and grabbed an apron. After a half hour of flour, eggs, milk and baking at 350 I was surprised to find it did help take my mind off the situation. I was licking one of the chocolate covered spoons clean when there was a knock at the door. Embry opened it and to his surprise found Sam.

"Sam." I almost laughed when I saw him slick with rain, it had been drizzling out.

"Never mind that. I've got something to say to you Lacey. Or somethings. Just...sit down." He pointed to the chair.

"Okay shoot." I slipped the apron off and waited patiently.

"I am so sorry. For everything I've ever said that hurt. I know it seemed like I was just being an asshole but...you gotta understand when the council first showed me the letter I assumed that the alpha that attracted you was me. And I _had_ to say those things about your dad, mom and just about the whole situation with James to keep you away from me. I've already caused enough strain in the tribe with the Leah and Emily situation. I couldn't have another girl in the equation. That's why I tried to force you to...dislike me? I don't know it seemed like a good idea at the time but the more I think about it now the dumber it sounds." He sighed, running a hand through his short hair.

"It's alright. I understand. It must have really sucked imprinting on Emily while you were going out with Leah. Well..not the imprinting part but the...you get my point." I laughed.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how ecstatic I was when you and Jacob...well yeah. And I want you to know that the only reason why we're keeping you guys apart is incase the effects-" Sam began but I interrupted, holding a hand up.

"I understand. But now it's my turn. Sam, after the meeting was over I forced Embry to take me to see Bella so I could find out more about the Volturi." I began, nervously tapping my toes.

"Oookay. I don't like where this is going...but continue." Sam said.

"I need to see Aro. The Volturi operate in Volterra, Italy. I know it's far and everything…but if I don't see them, I may never know what my dad wanted me to know. And if my dad wanted me to see them then I have to." I sighed, flinching when he sighed.

"If you have to, you have to. I understand. When do you want to leave?" He said with a strained expression.

"Excuse me?" I spluttered.

"When do you want to leave?" He smiled at my disbelief.

"Sam. Sam thank you so much. As soon as possible. Today. Now! Hahahaha." I laughed and proceeded to hug him and everyone else in the room.

"Tomorrow we can go to the airport, pack tonight." He nodded.

"Wow. No way, no flipping way. You're actually letting me go through with this! But wait. What about the tribe?" I sagged with disappointment. No way would they be so understanding.

"It's not their place. I'm okay-ing this…whatever repercussions happen it's on my head. You have my approval and frankly that's all the approval you should need." Sam said slowly.

My eyes lit up. I had never in my life wanted to hug the crap out of another human being, till now that is. This was happening.

**A/N:**

Sowwy for the wait. Hope you liked this update! - ooohh snap mad rhyming yall...fail. :)

xoxo

COLLEGE GIRL! Lace 


	15. Chapter 14

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeks later...I update! Sowwy for making you wait. But it's a long one this time. :) 3 you guyss!**

**Disclaimer: Owning of Twilight is strictly reserved for Stephenie Meyer. I own Lacey though!**

**Chapter 14: Sour Taste**

It wasn't happening. Every day Sam dropped by everyday to see if I was ready and everyday I gave him a lame excuse. It had already gotten out to the tribe that I was leaving, everyone was on their toes to see when and if it would happen. But it wasn't. I didn't know why, I didn't know what was keeping me from going. Embry brought it up _again _at breakfast. And again. And again again.

"So...when're ya leaving?" He said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"When I feel like it okay? And anyway why is it any of your business?" I said irrately.

"Well jeez. You don't have to be so...touchy." Embry frowned.

"My bad. I'm just...frustrated. Embry I have this...feeling. Like I should wait, like something big is gonna happen. I don't know if it's just my fear...or if it's a valid hunch. I don't know what to do about it other than wait." I sighed, gripping the plate.

"Wait. Never hurt to wait a little. If it happens it happens, if it doesn't it doesn't and you can go. Sooner I have you outta my hair..." He grinned.

"Ass." I ruffled his hair affectionately.

(_Italics_ = dream)

_I was in a kitchen and the room was dim. Unknowingly I took a step backwards and I hit a counter. Out of the dark came Jacob's russet colored skin, his eyes were darker then normal and hooded. Did he...did he have bedroom eyes? A warm hand cupped my face almost stroking, before playfully flicking my dark brown hair back. Instead of questioning the fact that my hair had gotten seven shades darker I smiled and grabbed his hand nuzzling it before giving it a gentle kiss. Jacob smiled and pulled me in with a growl before murmuring a jumble of words then brushing my lips. My breath caught and my hands knotted in his hair and tried to tear off his shirt. I heard a something ring and pushed harder against him. Ignore it, ignore it, I pleaded with my lips. But he slowly pulled away and picked it up. His expression suddenly changed and he said something to the person on the other line. Moment. Ruined._

_The next thing I knew, Edward stepped out from the shadows with his chest bared. My eyes were blinded when he stood in the sunlight and when the purple spots in my vision faded so did the scene._

_I was in large marble room, three figures were sitting in large chairs. Their eyes were red and milky, their skin glittered. There were three hooded figures near them and one looked like a girl. She's was the most disturbing. When she looked at me, it was like I was in the field with Laurent again. The hairs on my neck and arm were on end, my legs were tightly coiled ready to spring into action and my breathing was fast. My body was telling me to run but her eyes kept me transfixed, rooted in place. _

_The next time my vision changed, I was glad to be rid of the milky eyed creatures. This time it was pouring and I was in a forest. The lightning lit up the world for a second before I was engulfed in the thunder and darkness. I wasn't scared though, I felt almost at peace. I walked and walked until I reached a cliff. I felt my breath catch when I saw the jagged rocks and violent waves. The world was split open for half a second and everything turned white, I didn't realize I wasn't breathing until the wind and rain whipped at my face. Taking a deep breath I took one last peak down before jumping. The ocean swallowed me up and the freezing waters stung my cheeks. I turned my head and saw a bright red flame in the water. I fought to swim away, but dark brown locks were tangled in my fingers and in my face. Slipping deeper into the darkness I saw a vision of Edward. Edward? I tried to say his name but water flooded into my mouth and nose and I realized then, I couldn't breathe. Something strong pulled me up and the Edward washed away._

_The scene changed once again, I was on the beach drenched in water. I coughed, clearing the water out of my lungs and Jacob's face appeared again. This time it was scrunched in worry. He brushed shoulder length, dark brown almost black hair away from my face. This wasn't my hair. Why was my hair so dark? And my hands, they were so pale, almost white. What happened to the year-round tan? My attention shifted back to Jacob. His lips were moving but it sounded like gibberish. I tried to tell him I couldn't understand what he was saying but suddenly a flash of lightning blinded me._

I woke up to the sound thunder and a dark room. My hair was sticking to my forehead and neck and when the lightning outside flashed, I was relieved to see it was back to it's honey color and my skin wasn't the pasty color it was in the dream. I wrinkled my nose when I felt my clothes clasped to me and the dampness of my duvet. I smelled something kind of salty and sweet and almost puked when I realized what it was. Sweat, I was sweating. I had never broke a sweat in my life, not during track season, hockey season or volleyball season. Not when the heat wave of '03 hit New York and I almost passed out of heat exhaustion waiting for James to pay the utility bill. I never sweat. Never.

But for some reason tonight I was dripping. Something about that dream seemed so realistic. If I hadn't woken up in this room I would have somehow convinced myself it happened.

"Water." I said hoarsely and threw off the tangled sheets.

I pulled the curtain up and stood there stupidly. This wasn't New York. The street lights wouldn't flood in and guide me to the kitchen. This was La Push. And as soon as the sun ceremoniously dipped behind the horizon, the inky black was here to stay 'till the morning. Nothing could pierce it except the frequent lightning that colored the world white for half a second.

I counted to five and sure enough, I could see again. I took advantage of the momentary light and ran towards my door, stopping when the blackness returned. One, two, three, four, five and I could see again. But this time when I flung the door open, I slid on the wet floor shrieking until I hit something solid, soaking and hot, causing me to fall on my back.

"Lacey?" Whoever the gruff voice belonged to was leaning over me.

"You're dripping on me." I mumbled, trying to figure out what happened.

"What?"

"Get away drippy." I sat up with a smile after the lightning allowed me a brief glance at Embry.

"Drippy?" He laughed and shook his hair in my face.

He helped me up and turned the hallway light on. Embry really was soaking, like literally from head to toe. His shorts were soaked, his shoes were soaked, his hair was soaked and you would think the hardwood floors would rot in a few seconds from the puddles that had, inevitably, come from Embry the Wet.

"Go change." I wrinkled my nose before carefully side-stepping him ad his puddles.

I padded downstairs and tapped my chin in front of the open fridge, trying to decide whether a sugary midnight snack would really help the nightmare situation.

"I recommend carmel ice-cream." Embry's voice rumbled from nowhere and I jumped.

"Sneaky, sneaky." I giggled nervously.

He raised an eyebrow and held up two spoons. Relax, it's just Embry, I mentally scolded myself for being so jittery. It wasn't cause of him though, it was the goddamn dream.

"So how was patrol?" I broke the ice, while he channel surfed.

"You know. The usual." He shrugged, like it was an everyday part of life. Like it was normal to phase into a wolf-beast thing and defend the people you love against blood sucking, lifeless and freezing vampires.

"You amuse me." I said after taking a bite of the delicious ice-cream.

"I try." He waggled his brows.

"So, do you think whatever it is you're waiting for has come?" Embry asked.

"Tomorrow," I sighed, "If it doesn't happen by tomorrow night I'm buying the first ticket I can to Italy."

"What about Jake?" He mumbled.

"Jacob isn't my mom, he isn't my dad, he isn't anything to me. Because he wants me to stay behind I should just sit on my ass in La Push, while someone out there in the 'big bad world' can tell me why I am the way I am?" I snorted.

"He just cares about you that's all." Embry shrugged.

"No that's not all. I don't go around throwing hissy fits whenever one of you guys goes out for patrol and for christ's sake, you guys are in more danger than me! My blood is poison, one sip, one lick and it's lights out. So you see, the danger for you guys is very real. Me? Not so much. But I don't complain or nag or worry. Not because I don't love you guys and not because I don't feel worried whenever I hear one of the pack is out there risking life and limb. But because I know deep down, it'd be selfish of me to say I worry. It'd be selfish for me to cry and scream until I had you guys safe at home. It'd be selfish because when you guys go out there and phase, it's like...your_ duty to the tribe_. And I can't keep you from that. Jacob should be mature enough to understand it'd be selfish for him to want me here. Because finding Aro is _my_ duty to my dad." I said, trying to keep the wavering out of my voice and my chin from wobbling.

"Ahh Lace." He groaned and pulled me into a warm embrace.

I hugged him back, not caring that he was shirtless and my snot and tears were evaporating on his 108 degree copper skin.

"Hey now. Enough of this mushy gushy stuff. Let's watch the Bloody Mary Scary Marathon while we pack, m'kay?" Embry flashed me a huge smile after I finished crying.

"I'm game." I grinned back.

I gasped when I awoke in an airy, light room. Last night's events came back to me and I sighed. After arguing over the weather of Italy, we agreed that I could pack one half of the suitcase and the other half was for him to pack. Thinking back on it, it was kind of stupid seeing as half of the suitcase was now full of frilly, lacey (pun intended), very revealing lingerie. I sniggered remembering how awkward it had started out when he caught me trying to (quickly) stuff a bra on my side and half an hour after said fail, he had seen every pair of undies I owned. After that we fell asleep halfway through the Bloody Mary Scary Marathon. It had been cold that night and I decided instead of having the weirdness of sharing a blanket, I would take advantage of Mr. Space Heater. Translation? We were both too lazy to haul ass and go upstairs. But it had been a bad one, now that I think of it...cause somehow I managed to curl up with him and he managed to take off his shirt without my knowledge. Need another translation? Waking up would be awkward.

First thing's first, Embry's large arm around me would have to go. I slowly lifted him off me only to have him lash out and pull me back in the oven. I tried again but it was no use.

"Woman. Moving. Stop." His deep voice rumbled from his chest.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." I said, moving his arm and ducking away when he reached again.

He yawned and stood up, scratching the back of his neck and stretching. His hand came down and ruffled my, probably greasy, hair.

"Eww." Embry wiped his hand on my back and laughed when I wrinkled nose.

"It's your own hair grease, imagine how I feel!" He grinned and faked a gag.

It was early in the morning but because of the big bay windows in the Call living room it felt like noon. Today was one of the rare sunny days in La Push, probably because the storms from last night would fend off the clouds for maybe...a couple hours?

"Two days of proper sun." I squealed and hopped off the couch, trying to get ready in as little time as possible.

I hopped in the shower, quickly combing out the knots and grease in my hair and shaving as quickly as possible. Day light was burning after all, so I threw on some clothes and rushed back to the bathroom. My hair was still wet and extremely wavy again and I almost frowned. If I blow dried it, it would turn straight. But if I didn't, I'd risk catching a cold (listen to your momma on this one!). Groan much? I blow dried it anyways and almost cried when it turned stick straight.

"Here's to hoping it'll rain…" I furrowed my brow.

My hair looked boring just hanging there so I let it flipped it and let it fall down my back and twisted then clipped the once-upon-a-time bangs to the side*. I skipped all forms of makeup, opting for chapstick instead. I skipped (stumbled) to the kitchen with a pair of Embry's basketball shorts and my own yellow tank top. Apparently Embry got ready faster. He was already in the kitchen starting on the pancake mix when I walked in.

"Two sunny days in a row, f-hat the w-uck?" I said, making a stupid face and winning a smile from Embry.

"Are we really talking weather?" He raised a brow, throwing chocolate chips in the batter.

"Yeah…no." I laughed.

"Hope you like chocolate chip pancakes. Kay so what's the plan for today?" Embry said.

I tapped my chin dramatically, pretending to think hard. But the second I saw the light flooding through the windows this morning, I knew what I'd wanted to do.

"Since I'm leaving tonight," I paused a beat for suspense.

"Out with it already woman." He snapped.

"I was thinking we could all go to Port Angeles. Hang out, watch a movie, see Paul try to sneak into a couple bars and get thrown out." I grinned.

"Me likey. D'ya think Sam would let us ditch patrol though?" Embry's beaming face fell to a frown in point five seconds.

"I have a way with words." I waggled my eyebrows, attempting to flip a pancake while his back was turned.

"Give me that!" He hissed and snatched the spatula away from me, then swatted my butt for good measure.

"Ouch. That's hot." I rubbed my tush, pouting at him.

"So who's coming to this shindig?" Embry asked, ignoring my pain.

"Okay I'll tell you if you swear never to use that word again." I laughed and waited for the sarcastic remark.

"Scout's honor." Embry rolled his eyes. Ladies and gentleman there it is.

"Paul, Jared, Quil and maybe Leah and Bells?" I counted them off.

"Why the hell would you invite Leah? You guys aren't even friends." Embry groaned.

"Exactly. It really bugs me that I've spent all this time with you and Jacob and like, none at all with her. I spend more time with Pissy Paul and Gambling Jared than I do with Leah." I sighed.

"Don't forget Faggy Quil." He snorted.

"Hey shut up. Quil's my favorite. Being with him and Claire makes me feel..." I struggled to come up with a word.

"Barfy?" Embry offered.

"I was gonna say jealous you brute." I took a bite of his pancakes for good measure.

"What about Seth, Colin and Brady?" Embry said, between bites and after growling at my greediness.

"Of course they can come." I rolled my eyes.

"They're pups Lacey! We won't be able to do anything fun with them around." He whined.

"They wouldn't _want_ to come with us. The Pups will prolly just gonna want a ride there and back. Any more problems Mrs. Naggy?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah. How are we all gonna fit in one car?" Embry asked triumphantly.

"Paul, Jared, Quil, Leah you and me can take the jeep." I ticked off six from the total number.

"Don't forget Bella and the Pups." He reminded me.

"Maybe Bella can ride with us in the Jeep and Paul or Jared can take the bus with the pups?" I offered.

"Hell to the no. Never never happening. Jared or Paul would kill them before they got to Port Angeles. Why doesn't Jacob just take Bella and the pups? I'm sure he'd be more then happy to spend some alone time with Bella." Embry said quietly.

I froze up at the sound of his name. I hadn't been planning on inviting him. He wasn't in the equation. Adding him in the mix would mean...carry the two, divide by embarassment, add a couple steroid pumped native american douche faces, one annoyingly needy, but somewhat tolerable, girl who I owed big time and multiply my heart rate. The solution? A Horribly Terrible Last Day In La Push to the power of six.

"You weren't gonna invite him?" Embry asked gleefully.

"No. I wasn't gonna invite Jacob." His name tasted sour in my mouth. Odd.

"If he finds out, he'll invite himself." Embry shrugged.

"Yeah well he can drive Bella and the Pups then. But I'm not even gonna acknowledge his presence." I said nonchalantly.

"You saying you won't acknowledge his presence is acknowledging his presence in a way." Embry said in a superior tone.

Lawd I wanna smack this child. Instead I shook my head and pretended to angrily storm out of the room, going to get changed. I slipped out of his shorts and the tank, quickly stepping into a leopard print dress. I slipped tights on each leg and then smoothed down the dress to hide my upper thighs, not wanting any of the guys to get the wrong idea seeing as how I was still scarred from the day I did the Bay-Watch Beach Jog in front of them. I put on boots for good measure, knowing that sleet was common in the rainy Washington Weather. Next came the wolf necklace, I had taken a liking to all jewelry wolf related. It put Quil into fits of laughter and since Quil was my favorite Quileute (see what I did there? See that? No..okay moving on) I'd do anything to get a laugh outta him. I slid some colorful bracelets up one arm and a fringe bag up the other. Pushing some bright red, lip shaped studs in my ear, I fluffed up my hair a bit and decided last minute to smear some bright red lipstick on my full lips. I quickly grabbed the duffel bag we had packed last night before leaving.

By the time I had deemed myself ready, Embry was standing outside next to his bike wearing dark wash fitted jeans, tight brown shirt with a black leather jacket slung over his shoulders.

"Lace. Who're you trying to kill with that outfit?" His eyes raked up and down the length of my body and I slammed his gut with the helmet he was holding out to me.

Asshole Embry. I got on the bike anyways and held his toned torso tightly (see what I did there...again..come on!) ignoring the pancakes that were clawing up my throat.

"Feel free to let your hands wander." He shouted over the engine, looking back and winking.

I smiled and seductively stroked Embry, earning what sounded like a groan. My hands made their way up to his pecs and twisted his nipples. Bad, bad Lacey. He howled in pain and I threw my head back in laughter. He tore up the driveway, almost causing me to fall back. I grabbed his waist tightly, not trusting him. Now to say Embry is a reckless rider is a stretch. He managed to hit every pothole and cruise 25 miles over the speed limit on the way over to Billy's place. When we got there, he hit the walkway leading up to the Black's residence hard and popped a wheelie before leaning forward, cutting the engine and hitting the ground. Hard.

"How'd you like that Lace?" He almost sneered.

Even though we were both expecting me to stumble off the bike and barf in a bush, I swallowed the bile and forced myself to stop trembling. Sliding of the bike smoothly, I took off the helmet and tossed my hair expertly, smiling when I saw his jaw unhinge and hit the floor.

"It was awesome." I said in a husky voice, tossing my hair again and setting the helmet delicately on the seat of the bike.

He was convinced but the act didn't last long cause I swayed and burst into laughter. A smile cracked on his stunned expression and he pumped his fists in the air, shouting victory.

"I knew you couldn't last." He was still shouting when we got to the door and I was still laughing.

Leah pulled the door open and gave us both a look before giving us a disgusted look, saying "yuchh" but not before she looked at the bag in my hand. And I'm kind of happy to say that caught her off guard. But the victory didn't last long because she smirked and stalked away. My smile fell and Embry gave me a look as if to say, I told you so. We walked in anyways and I was relieved when I saw Jared, Paul and Quil sprawled out on the couch. Billy wasn't home, Sam was in the kitchen getting frisky with Emily and the Pups were out in the woods. It seemed like everyone was in a good mood, even when I walked in. Seemed like harshing the mood was no longer a skill set mastered by me.

"Aooooow!" Paul howled at the top of his lungs and lunged for my legs before I could even set my bag down.

I lurched forward and shrieked bloody murder, to no avail. He held me down and tickled my sides until I threatened to pee on him.

"Alright alright. You're free to go. On one condition!" Paul grinned evilly and pushed me back down.

"No fair. Fat ass." I huffed.

"I get a kiss." He pointed to his cheek.

I rolled my eyes but the guys egged him on, except for Embry who mumbled dark things in the corner about Paul, a cutting board and genitals.

"Close your eyes and pucker up Romeo." I said in a deep voice then rolled my eyes when he did _exactly_ that.

I rammed the heel of my hand into his mouth and nose, causing him to jerk back and ease up long enough for me to escape the death grip. Jared whooped and congratulated me, walking his buddy to the kitchen to wash off the bloody nose.

"Whats the occasion?" Quil asked, looking me up and down.

"Party in Port Angeles." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Hot." Quil smiled devilishly.

"I just gotta butter up Sam, it'll be kind of hard considering I busted up Paul." I grinned sheepishly.

"Get in there and kick some ass. I believe in you!" Quil pepped me up while Embry shoved me towards the kitchen, patting my butt encouragingly.

"Watch it." I warned Embry.

I sauntered into the kitchen, whistling to announce my presence. Emily was literally hovering over Paul with ice in her hand while Jared held his hand comforting him for what was to come.

"On three okay?" Sam clarified, squeezing Paul's nose with his large hand and smiling when he nodded with a wince.

"One...two..." CRACK! Paul attempted to grunt in pain but his voice cracked and I burst into laughter. His nose was bleeding even more and I grabbed the counter, trying to support myself and crossing my legs to stop my tiny bladder from bursting. A noise like that coming out of such a big mass of muscle, especially a mass named Paul.

"You're alright. You'll heal in a few minutes." Sam said sympathetically.

"Man up." Jared slugged him in the arm.

"Keep laughing Lace. I'll get you for it though." Paul growled menacingly, before wincing and holding his nose delicately….which only made me laugh harder.

After he left the room my laughter came to an abrupt stop as Emily hit me with a disappointed stare.

"What? What? Okay, fine. I'll apologize. But only for you Em." I grumbled.

"You'll do it because it's the right thing Doll." Emily hugged me and pinched my cheeks.

She had taken to calling me Doll because according to her, my eyes were the same big round shape and the same shade as a Doll's. A sea green color with flecks of honey and a ring of jade. Or that's what she put it as anyway...I just call it green? Emily walked out of the room and as usual, Sam followed. But I put a hand on his chest and asked him to wait.

"I gotta ask you something." I took a deep breath.

"Is it about the ticket?" He asked.

"Kind of. Well I decided that I'm leaving tomorrow, so you could say that today is my last day in La Push before..." I trailed off not wanting to jinx the future.

He nodded for me to continue and I gathered up all my courage.

"I was wondering if since it's the last day and all, maybe the pack and Bells and I could go to Port Angeles and hang out?" I quickly blurted out, waiting for the reaction.

"By the pack you mean..." Sam said slowly.

"Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul and Leah." I smiled nervously.

"The Pups'll want to tag along. And Leah would rather hang herself naked then come with you guys." He stroked his chin in thought.

"Really?" I frowned but he nodded enthusiastically.

"Maybe when you get back she'll be more open and stuff but Leah's just like that. Hostile towards the unknown and what not." Sam shrugged but I made a sour face anyway.

I didn't like that she didn't like me…okay I didn't like that she _hated my guts_. But I guess you can't win em all at once.

"So what are you gonna do about the car situation?" Sam finally asked.

"I was thinking…Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry and I could take the Jeep. And I know that if Bella's going anywhere he'll want to tag along so he can just drive Bella and the Pups." I mumbled.

"Wait slow down, slow down. Who is _he_?" He laughed.

"You know…him. About yea high, roid rage to the extreme, accidentally downed a quart or two of his blood? Jacob?" I sighed annoyed that the sour taste in my mouth had returned.

"Oh you mean that he. You coulda been more specific. Alright so…say I go along with this little plan of yours. What's in it for me?" Sam joked playfully.

"Well I know how rare it is for you and Emily to get _alone_ time…" I trailed off when I saw his eyes bulge.

"Right then bye-bye. Take some money with you for gas and things." He shoved me out of the kitchen with a big grin.

I stumbled into the living room and gave everyone a big smile.

"Please tell me you have good news Lace! They dragged us down here in the nude. I'll never be able to unsee what I saw." Seth whined.

"Party in Port Angeles Pups. It's time you learned to play with the big boys." I gave Seth a huge hug only to have him crush me back.

"Roids, roids!" I shouted for mercy.

He let me go but it wasn't long before I was barraged with more hugs from all the other guys and a daring pinch from Paul.

"Don't get fresh with me Dances With The Nose Tampons." I jokingly warned pantomiming his nose injury.

"You owe me Lacey and I'm thinking a whole car ride of payback." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I scrambled behind Embry, who had become a protector of some sort. And as corny as it is for me to say this…in the middle of the loudness and chaos and smiles that was the Pack I felt like I belonged. But there was still that bitter, lingering taste in my mouth. I still hadn't told Jacob. And there it goes….I would have to train my tongue not to even think his name! Dry laugh? I think I deserve one.

**A/N: **

**Sorry for the SUPER LONG delay. But I hope you liked it. It's most filler stuff but it's better than nothing and it's SUPER SUPER long. Below are all the links to the outfits/other things I mentioned in this chapter. **

**Thanks to the super loyal readers and the ones that give me reviews on every chapter, you aren't going by unnoticed. I love you all. Review review review! You're comments make my day. Even if it's just a simple "lol" I like to know if I'm doing right by you. **

**Xoxo**

**Lacey **

(.com/port_angeles_pretty/set?id=22854066)

(I couldn't find a picture of someone with dark hair so imagine it like this except on a light brown haired chica .)


	16. Chapter 15

A/N:

**IMPORTANT READ THIS PLEASE!**

Kay so I decided to reply to some reviews (for this chapter) just because :)

cloverriot96: Yup you got it! Smarties for you, you go cloverriot! Lol. Enjoy the update darling. xoxo.  
Alice Morgan Cullen-Perne: Aww thanks so much! I hope you like this update. You always give me such positive reviews hahah kind of love you for that. xoxo.

qkristen5468: Okay so seriously your review kind of hit home. Hahaha, you have NO idea how much that means to me! I hope this update lives up to your high expectations. xoxo.

4Ever-Peace: Edward was in her dream because like Clovverriot guessed, Lacey is dreaming in Bella's place for some parts of the dream. And what do you mean by 'whats with Embry?'? Thank you so much! I try to make it different. :D xoxo.

Miss Fiction Junkie Unknown: I've been wanting to mention you for a while because you ALWAYS review basically every chapter and that makes me wanna hug the crap out of you! I'm sorry if you've ever had to wait for the updates and your reviews legit make me laugh out loud. I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. You a dime baby! Hahaha but seriously you're amazing. xoxo.

**And for those of you that are insanely jealous right now (lol i kid i kid) and would like to get a little shout out just review the next chapter and this time put something that no one knows about you in the review and I'll put something random/weird/odd in the beginning of the next chapter.**

Anyhooo...here it is. CHAPTER 15. Cue the epic music lol. :)

_Disclaimer: All rightful characters etc. go to Stephanie Meyer...yada yada yada READ ON!_  
  
**Chapter 15: A Cullen Comes This Way**

After a while everyone left to get dolled up, promising to be back in half an hour. Embry and I sat on the floor, cross legged and playing an intense game of rock-paper-scissors when our competition was interrupted by a peal of familiar laughter. I flinched causing Embry to roll his eyes.

"It's just Bella probably laughing at Jacob's lame attempt to be funny." He gagged for dramatic effect.

"I should probably go tell her to get ready and what not." I sighed and stood up, stretching my arms.

"Good luck champ." Embry said with sympathy, turning on the TV.

I dragged my feet toward Jacob's man-cave, the garage, trying to ignore the feeling of dread. Why did I have to be so damn nice? Inviting Bella was one thing but extending it to _him_, He Who Shall Not Be Named? He Whose Name Gives Me Weird Medical Reactions? I mean I hated him so much that my heart raced whenever I stood too close to him. And hearing his name made it harder to breath and made my palms sweat in...horror. That's the kind of stuff that happens to you when you can't stand someone's guts. Either that or that's what happens when you love someone. I'm not mixing it up…and I'm not in denial.

I took a detour to my old room and had to stifle a giggle. Whoever packed my stuff over to the Call's house had left some things behind. T-shirts, basketball shorts and overly large Jacob sweaters were lying around. I folded a couple of things before lying down on the familiar bed, hearing exactly three squeaks. Nothing had really changed, the popcorn ceiling still had three cobwebs, the closet door still had that crack from when I tried to chuck a mirror at Jacob's head. Maybe that's why everything was so messed up now. Seven years of bad luck and all. I sighed and stood at the doorway for a bit, trying to swallow that all too familiar pang of emptiness.

Jacob's door was open. I should probably close it, next thing I know I'm in his room pissed that the window was open and the fresh air was carrying his smell out of the room. Bingo! A t-shirt was in my hands in a second. I looked around the room for a second noting the too small, too messy bed, the floor covered in clothes and the bin full of crumpled papers all written to Bella, Bella, Bella before burying the shirt in my nose.

When did I become the girl who would sniff a guy's shirt in his room, like a creep, while he was fifty feet away flirting with a beautiful girl he actually _liked_? La Push sure does change people. I heard someone clear there throat and let the shirt fall to my feet. Shit, just my luck! I slowly turned around and saw him there.

"I was just-" My voice caught, the pathetic excuse dying in my throat.

He looked better then I remembered. The black shirt that couldn't handle his broad shoulders and pecs, the sweat pants with grass stains and flip flops, his hair sticking up in different directions. It was growing, I silently smiled to myself. Ever had a strange urge to run your hands through someone's hair? Why was it so hard to hate him? He opened and closed his mouth, his face contorted in thought. He didn't know what to say but the mental block I had put up must have come down sometime because I heard his voice loud and clear…_Gorgeous_.

I blushed and imagined the brick wall again, eyes glued to the floor. He probably didn't even know I heard that. Suddenly the stupid trance we were both in was gone.

"What're you doing here?" I finally said.

"I was just gonna ask you the same thing." He leaned against the doorway casually.

"I was looking for Bella." I snapped.

"Funny place to look, considering this is my room and that's my shirt you were sniffing." He smirked.

"I-I wasn't sniffing it." I stammered, cursing my stupidity.

"Sure sure." Jacob just smiled.

"And anyways how the hell did you know I was in here?" I retorted.

"It was just a hunch, kinda like the one I had about our twin telepathy." He shrugged.

How could he be so damn nonchalant? The awkwardness of the situation was getting to me, could he not feel how the strangeness just hanging in the air?

"I gotta go." I tried to storm past him but he was like a brick wall, just standing there blocking the small and only exit I had.

"Did you have a weird dream last night?" He blurted after staring down at me forever and a minute.

I slowly nodded.

"Me too." He gave me a weary smile.

"Well?" I stood back and tapped a toe.

"Don't you want to talk about it or something?" Jacob raised a brow but was biting his lip nervously, something I had never seen him do before.

"We can talk tonight in Port Angeles. I'm having a goodbye party type thing and since we don't have enough cars for Bella and the Pups you might as well…ya know." I sighed after a minute.

"So you're inviting me?" Jacob timidly smiled.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Not like I got another choice." I rolled my eyes when his timid little smile turned into a full blown ear-to-ear grin.

"But you should probably change out of that…" I narrowed my eyes at his sweats and flip flops.

"Got it. I'll go tell Bella." He gave me a nod before walked out of the room.

The atmosphere immediately lifted and just as I was getting ready to pick up the stupid shirt for one last whiff he came back in the room. This time I shouted in frustration and tossed the stupid shirt out of the window. Damn thing causing me so much trouble!

"Oh and your hair looked better before." He nodded at the pony tail I had put my stick straight waist length hair in.

"It looks pretty all wavy and loose like that." He smiled when I squeaked a thank you and chewed on my lip.

Jacob nodded again and I peeked down the hall, making sure he was _really_ gone this time. I walked back in the living room, smiling this time and murmuring a nothing when Embry gave me a questioning look.

DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love had just started and I had a minor heart attack when I saw Embry move to blare it.

"Noooo! Embry please please please!" I pleaded with him but he shrugged a sorry and continued driving, horribly if I might add.

"So we back in the club get that bodies rockin from side to side, s-side to side!" Paul and Jared shouted the music from the top of their lungs and pushed against me in time when they shrieked 'side to side', crushing me with their steroid pumped muscles.

Bella gave me sympathetic look from the front seat and I spit out a stream of curses at my luck, at Jared, at Paul and at Usher for making such a painfully good song. After a while I caught myself swaying in time to the music and my hips bumped with the beat. I finally threw my hands up and tossed my head back, belting the song in a voice that can only be described as a frog trying to impersonate a sick duck.

"You're a terrible singer." Jared shouted in my ear and begged me to shut up but I was beyond it.

"She's moonlighting as an exotic dancer. Get away!" Paul said in mock horror, looking down at my hips and booty.

I laughed and sashayed as Usher sang, "Gonna burn this mother fucker down, down, down, down, down, down, down". By the time the drive was over the temperature in the car had become unbearable due to the three werewolves and dancing freak in the back. The steam on the windows and my wavy locks were proof of that. We had bumped and grinded to Magic by B.O.B, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, Power by Kanye West and countless other songs that I had forgotten by the time we pulled into the parking lot of the largest mall in Port Angeles.

We had a couple of minutes to kill while everyone else took their sweet time arriving. We all got out of the car for a breather and I shook out my hair and pulled it into a sloppy bun.

"Your hair reminds me of Aslan. Roar for me?" Paul teased, tugging on a strand.

"ARRHGHFJISARIOEWJAFSD!" I screamed and pounded my chest delicately.

"FOR NARNIA!" Jared echoed and slammed his large fists on his chest.

"FOR ASLAN!" Paul bellowed.

"Freaks." Embry tutted to Bella who made a dry coughing noise which I later recognized as a laugh.

She sure was awkward….maybe I had made a mistake inviting her? Before I could think more about how to work around her the rest of the group pulled up.

The Pups, Quil and Jacob piled out of the car. I bolted to Quil and jumped in his arms.

"BEST FRIEND!" I shrieked.

"SWEATY FRIEND!" He spoke into my neck and laughed.

"Paul and Jared and me were playing DDR in the back of the Jeep." I said with mock terror.

"Really? You killed them though right?" Quil held me away and shook my shoulders with vigor.

"You know it!" I gave him a high five and hip bumped him.

"Ahem! Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag!" Paul coughed before shouting the insult.

"You're just jealous." Quil stuck his tongue out before hugging me to him.

"We're off." Seth shouted gleefully and grabbed his friends along with him.

"Wait a minute." Jacob called them back.

"Whaaat?" Colin said with a pout.

"You guys got my number right?" Jacob asked and they all chorused yes.

"You know what to do if a stranger asks for candy right?" Paul joked.

"Phase on their asses." Seth grinned wickedly.

"Watch your mouth and your anger." Jacob said sternly.

"Or else Uncle Billy will chain you guys in the shed if you blow tribe secret." Quil laughed at the horror on their faces.

I laughed and gave each of the little ones a hug goodbye. Then a tingling sensation tickled the back of my head and everything turned fuzzy. I took a few faltered steps toward Jacob.

"Something's wrong." My voice came out hoarsely.

"What do you mean?" He looked down, holding my shoulders and steadying me.

Everyone quieted down, hushed in suspense. I couldn't force my stupid tongue to move and my mouth hung open, no longer able to form words. A smell hit my face like a wave and whatever it was it was revolting. It stuck in the back of my throat and whenever I took a breath through my mouth I could taste it. I pushed him away and hacked up my breakfast in a corner of the parking lot.

"Are you sick? Is everything okay?" Jared asked.

"You don't smell that?" I wiped my mouth off with the back of my hand.

Everyone broke into separate conversations before Jacob called on everyone to quiet down. Brady's little hand went up.

"What?" Jacob said irately.

"My nose is burning." He squeaked.

Paul immediately growled and Jared, Jacob, Quil and Paul tried to figure out what to do. I dry heaved again and a dull pounding in my head started. The situation deteriorated, no one knew exactly what to do but I was getting angrier by the minute. They all agreed it was a vampire but they didn't know whether or not to phase, whether or not this thing was a threat and why I had sensed it so early on. It finally quieted down a little while they thought everything out.

"The smell is getting stronger." Quil's voice had shot up an octave.

"Seth. Phase and get the rest of the pack! Now." Jacob finally gave an order.

"Already on it!" Seth whipped off his shirt and kicked off his shoes.

"Wait! Stop!" I screamed, causing everyone to pause.

They all waited for me to say something and I turned up a blank. The smell burned my nose, yes. But it wasn't like being in the field with Laurent or the milky eyed girl in my dream. My hairs weren't standing on end, I didn't feel in danger. Sure the smell was disgustingly sweet, like vanilla and licorice and a hint of death. But it wasn't menacing. The only other time I smelled that was….

"You're gonna call me crazy but….a Cullen comes this way." I couldn't keep the singsong out of my voice.

"What do you mean?" Paul growled, his entire body shaking with anger.

Embry warned him to calm down and it took us all a tense moment to get him to calm down.

"Lacey…please clarify what you mean by 'a Cullen comes this way'." Jacob spoke slowly, keeping a steady gaze on my face.

"Well…" I fidgeted under all their looks, "I recognize that it's a vampire scent. It smells like licorice, vanilla, sweet stuff. But also something I've only smelled once in my life before coming to La Push, at my dad's service…"

"Death." Jared said softly and I nodded.

"Anyways, I smelled the same thing when we were in the field in Laurent. But something in my gut told me to run. I had these…chills and the arms on the back of my neck were sticking straight up. And I kid you not, every nerve in my body was ready to bolt. I could barely force myself to stay that long. It was the worst experience of my life, hands down. But this…its not like that." I shook my head slowly.

"How many of them are there?" Bella finally piped up.

"One." We all snapped at the same time.

"I think it's best to go home, tell Sam what's going on and most importantly get Bella back to her place." I said after a period of silence.

Everyone shrugged and piled back in the cars. There was electricity in the air, a feeling of excitement. But I couldn't help but sulk on the car ride back. _Vampires ruin everything._

**A/N: **

That's allll folks! Hope you liked it. Expect an update in abooooouuuttt…two weeks time. Lots of chiz is gonna go down in the next chapter. You guys can already guess who the Cullen is. The events of this fan fiction _are_ going on during New Moon. And if you haven't read/watched it then shame on you.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I like reading them. I like to think you like updates but if I don't get some more positive review I'll get lazy and un-inspired to write for you guys. And I reeeealllyy like this story. SO INSPIRE ME WITH REVIEWS! Good, bad, in between! I don't care. I'm desperate. (: Hahaha. **

xoxo

Lay-lay


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Miscommunication**

I'm sorry if there was any mass confusion dearies! FF won't let me put a flipping divider up on ch.15. But basically after Lacey leaves her conversation with the sexy Jacob Black and his smelly shirt, there should be a divider which signifies the beginning of the car ride TO Port Angeles.

**Cloverriot96:** All in good time love! Hang tight.

**4-EverPeace: **Thank you very much!

**Alice Morgan-Cullen Perne: **Sorry it's not gonna be Mr. Jasper. ): I had to follow the plot of New Moon. It's gonna be Alice!

**Sophia Hadfield:** Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy the update.

**Cowgirl97:** If it's the awkward transition after her shirt sniffing conversation it's because FF won't let me put a divider! I'll try and fix it. If it's the plot that confuses you…it'll tie together!

**Miss Fiction Junkie Unkown: ** You'll find out in the next chapter (not this one the one after)! It'll be a HUGE "ohhhhhhhh I see now" moment. Bear with me until then!

**Jane42:** Thank you thank you thank you!

_Disclaimer: I got nothing…but Lacey. Lacey is mine I tell you, miiine_

If whiplash has clouded your thoughts and you haven't been able to keep up with all the events that just happened let me break it down, lord knows I'm having trouble keeping up. I woke up today, feeling great and looking forward to the second sunny day in La Push since I came here. Embry and I decided to get the gang together for a goodbye party kind of thing in Port Angeles because, hold for dramatic effect, I decided that whatever was holding me off from leaving for Italy wasn't worth it.

Tonight I would board a plane for Volterra and seek out Aro, an anciently ancient powerful vampire whose special ability enables him to see every memory I've ever had. Why, you ask, would this be helpful? Because my dad's last request was that I find Aro. Which means Daddy dearest _must_ have told me something when I was a wee little Lacey (maybe about my freaky new found power of turning vampires to dust) that I just can't remember. This is when Aro comes in. He can have a looksy loo through my brain and find out what it was that my dad told me.

Fast forward a little and you'll see five tall, steroid laden teenagers by the names of Quil, Paul, Jared, Embry and Jacob standing next to an awkward noodle of a girl named Bella, a girl named Lacey (ME) who reeks of vomit and three not-so-little scamps who could still probably kill me with their bare hands.

They are looking mighty puzzled because you see I, Lacey, have just told them that my spidey-sense is tingling and there is some blood-sucking creature headed towards Forks and fast. But this blood-sucking creature only sucks the blood of animals, therefore this blood-sucker actually belongs to a family, you heard right a _family_, of other blood-suckers that go by the name of Cullen. Or so I think. Let's hope I'm right.

But you see chance has it that this family left Forks a while back for some unknown reason and their return had us, the Quileute tribe, feeling a little bit hostile. What's this you say? I can't use the word _"us"_ because I'm technically half-Makah half-white? Well then…Mr. Technical….you get the picture.

Now that we've caught up with the present let's take a peek in on what's going on with our heroes/heroines now.

"How many of them are there?" Bella finally piped up.

"One." We all snapped.

So their spidey-sense was just as good as mine, although a little slow. This wasn't good. At all. On a scale of Good to 9/11 I would say this was like…_Apollo 1_. All my little hopes and dreams of us bowling, movie watching, shopping and or trying to sneak the five steroid laden teenagers into bars was blowing up and burning into little tiny bits and pieces of vampire scum right before my very eyes. Even worse? Nobody knew what the hell we were supposed to do about this. Even worser? I couldn't help but feel a gnawing relief/anger/bitterness/happiness that this mystery vampire headed our way could very well be Edward.

Relief because Bella, as weird and annoying as she could be, would be happy again. Anger that he left her in the first place. Bitterness because I knew Bella would drop Jacob like a herpes infected hoe's g-string (durrrrty girl!). And happiness because….Jacob would cry his sexy tears on _my_ bony shoulder. If I could ever forgive him for the baby-sitting comment. But I was like my mom in that way, I could never forgive someone for what they had done to me but I could act like it never happened.

I was over thinking. These things were made simple in a pack, everyone knew their place and the person in charge of plans was Sam.

"I think it's best to go home, tell Sam what's going on and most importantly get Bella back to her place." I finally said.

Everyone shrugged and Jacob quickly split the group, forcing Jared, Paul and the pups into Bella's slightly disgusting truck. I insisted on riding with him to Bella's since I was the one who caught the scent of the maybe-Cullen and Embry shrugged, knowing he had no choice but to tag along with me. So there we were speeding down the highway, tension crackling in the air.

To say I was pissed off would win you the understatement of the year award. Maybe even century. I was more than pissed, more than angry, more than annoyed and more than mad. In fact I was more than all those adjectives combined. To say I was furiously fuming, is a stretch. Bella and her various Edward/Jacob dramas were ruling my life. My beautiful, newly cultivated life. Does muttering threats and throwing eye daggers at the back of her head count as throwing a hissy fit? It does? Well too bad. Too bad I don't care that I'm acting like a three year old. Too bad I don't care that Edward ditched you Bella. Too bad I don't care that you love her Jake. Too bad I don't care about some freak vampire running loose in Forks...oh wait. I do care about the vampire _cause it's making me vomit_! So please, kindly gather whatever human you've targeted for consumption (we can only hope it's Bella...haha...kidding...kinda. HEY! She ruined my party okay? I can wish vampires on her if I wanna), make like a banana and get the fuck out!

Embry was too caught up in the excitement of a potential Vampire Werewolf smack down to notice my glares and Bella was preoccupied fantasizing that this vampire was Edward to hear the steady stream of cuss words I was spewing at her under my breath. Jacob, gag, noticed. Matter of fact he more than noticed. Matter of fact he almost got us killed. Matter of fact he let go of the wheel just to whip around and growl at me to knock it off. Did you know that when you do that you veer off the road and towards the oncoming traffic? Bella shrieked, Embry yelped, Jacob cursed and me? I simply narrowed my eyes and changed my target.

Everything in my life has been about Bella and not because she's interesting (trust me...she's really not) but because Jacob makes it about her. Bella this, Bella that, always laughing, talking and goading about Bella. I was already sick of her and I hadn't even really gotten to know this girl. The poor suckers that went on patrol with Jacob were probably tortured with_ Bella The Movie: In 3-D H-D Surround Sound Quality_. Just thinking about it makes me shudder.

His eyes went to the rear view mirror and hardened.

"What's your problem?" He scoffed.

A feeling of rage welled up in me and I almost screamed.

"_What's my problem_? What _is my_ problem? He wants to know what my problem is!" I laughed hysterically at Embry who gave an awkward chuckle.

"Did it ever occur to you that my party's been ruined because some stupid blood sucking Cullen forgot to pack their tooth brush during their middle of the night Bella motivated escape from Forks?" I blurted but ended the comment confidently

I didn't mean to let all that out. But the past is the past, what's done is done and I can't change it. Bella's mouth was anchored to the floor and Embry's soon followed. Jacob looked more than a little surprised that I had said all that. But it didn't take long for him to get over his surprise.

"You know something? Not everything is about you." He snapped back.

Wrong answer. I about leaped from the back seat of Sam's Jeep to strangle that little son of a gun. But Embry easily overpowered me and I squirmed under him, screaming at him to let me go. After some time I stopped yelling and threatening to kill Jacob but Embry knew better than to let me go. We finally pulled up to Bella's house and she hopped out of the car, choosing to overlook my episode to check on Charlie and Embry looked back at me once more, warning me not to hit Jacob, before following Bella. Can you think of anything more awkward than standing there, looking at each other after everything that just happened? I would choose to be back in his room sniffing his shirt with himlooking over my shoulder in a heartbeat, than to be standing here in front of Bella's house after the incident in the car.

"What's the deal? Why would you say all that in front of her?" Jacob finally said.

"Her? Oh I'm so sorry forgive me Jakey. I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings. I wouldn't want to remind her of how lovely little Edward left her!" I sneered.

"You know what? I'm so sick of her and you. If you love each other so much why don't you just live in a little isolation hut at the end of the earth?" I said with a scowl.

He was still as a stone. Which only irked me even more. I will get a reaction out of you Jacob Black, even if it's the death of me.

"Oh wait, oops you can't can you? Cause she doesn't love you. She doesn't even care about you. As soon as she heard there was a Cullen back in town she was ready to throw herself in their cold dead arms. I care about you Jake. Why can't you see that? I ran after her that day didn't I? I took the bite for her didn't I? I made myself drink. Your. Blood." I pushed him with every word but he was like a rock and I realized it was pointless.

"I never asked you to do those things." Jacob said slowly.

"Never asked me to? You honestly think I would have let her die just to see you attempt suicide? God Jake you're so dense! And I must be too because when I put on this stupid bracelet I thought it meant something!" I cried out, ripping the stupid thing off my hand and tossing it to the ground.

"Save the dramatics for someone else. It was a friendship bracelet not a promise ring. I know you like me and all but you needa get over your jealousy. Bella loves me and she needs me more right now and frankly, with the way you've been acting lately I don't know if you deserve me as a friend." He ran his hand roughly through his hair before he finally snapped.

"Jealous? What'd you think I am three years old? Come back to earth lover boy, because your so obviously full of hot air right now. Planet Earth, where Bella is so obviously pulling the shit covered wool over your eyes. She doesn't love you she's just using you. Why can't you see that? You're just some stuffed animal to wipe her snot on and hug until that bloodsucker comes back. And when he does, believe me he will, she'll toss you aside." I scoffed.

"That's not true. She loves me." He replied flatly.

"Cullen's in there now making kissy kissy goo goo faces with Bella. So much for love." I retorted, mimicking his flat voice.

"Real mature." He rolled his eyes.

"Call it what you want but I won't be there to pick up the pieces of Jacob when reality kicks your teeth in." I snickered a little.

"Shut up." Jacob's voice was dark when he said this and my breath caught a little when I saw his eyes were black.

"It's g-g-gonna happen." I stammered pretending to be unfazed, and failing.

"I said shut your..." His hands balled into fists now and I was really sweating then.

"Jacob!" Embry's voice called from the house and my neck snapped up towards it.

We looked at each other and thought the worst. An image of Bella lying in a pool of her infamous blood, Embry straining against the cold figure of a blood sucker to reach the door and cry for help. I bolted for the door but Jacob was already there, pushing the thing down like a tooth pick. Instead of some big bad vampire in the living room, there stood Alice Cullen dazed and confused.

"What's going on?" I gulped for air but stood puzzled when I saw her.

"Apparently Alice came here sometime while you were knocked out and had a little heart to heart with Bella here." Embry explained.

"Okay aaaand?" I huffed, angry that they had interrupted my argument with Jacob.

"Th-there was miscommunication. Edward thinks I'm dead." Bella spoke quickly.

"Wait what?" Jacob reeled back at his name.

"Miscommunication?" I almost laughed.

"I had the vision of Bella jumping off the cliff and since your kind interfere with my visions I never saw you save her life." Alice said quietly.

"Jumping off a cliff? Saving her life?" I mulled over it, why did that scenario seem so familiar?

"I came here, surprised she was alive. But I didn't tell Rosalie I found her alive and well, I only told her about the first vision. She told Edward, he called your house but someone picked up saying Charlie was at a funeral. He assumed–" Alice started.

"You were talking to him? Jacob I asked you who it was!" Bella's face twisted into anger at Jake.

"I meant Charlie was at Harry's funeral." He threw his hands up in innocence.

"I don't get it. Why's this such a big deal? Call him and tell him Bella's just fine and dandy. It's not like he cared about her before." I sighed in exasperation.

"He won't believe us." Alice cried out, making me do a double take.

Could vampire get emotional?

"He wants to die too." Her voice dropped again.

"I thought the Volturi had jurisdiction over that." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Exactly. He's gonna ask them to–" She broke off to take a deep breath.

"Alice take me to him." Bella snapped.

"We don't have enough time." Alice shook her head.

"Take me to him Alice!" Bella shouted.

Whoa. Whoa. Bella? Is that you? My skinny little noodle has vocal chords capable of going beyond the indoor voice range?

"First flight to Italy leaves in an hour. From there we can take a car." Alice looked up, her eyes looked distant and I realized she was having vision.

My head snapped up in surprise when I realized my luck. They were going to Italy to see the Volturi. I was going to Italy to see the Volturi, granted for a different reason.

"I'm coming." I said confidently.

"No." Jacob snapped.

"That's actually a really good idea!" Bella said.

"No. Absolutely not." Jacob reiterated.

"Who died and made you Alpha?" I growled.

"You did. A week ago." He shook his head.

"I need you to phase and relay all this to Sam." I ignored him and pleaded to Embry.

"I need you not to." Jacob gave him a deadly look.

Embry just winced and was at a loss for words. I groaned and whipped around at Jacob.

"We'll be saving on ticket prices and I was gonna go tonight anyways! Besides Alice will be like protection and she'll get us in there quickly and out of there quickly. The Volturi will be more inclined to believe my claims with her there. You're being so stubborn!" I bombarded him with my best persuasion skills but he was like a rock.

"Jacob. No harm will come to her if she is with me. I promise." Alice placed her cold, tiny hand on his arm but he flinched.

"Ughh! Fuck this. I don't need to convince you. What're you gonna do? Sit on me?" I pushed past him to get my bag out of the jeep.

I opened the trunk and lugged the heavy thing out and decided to wait outside for Bella and Alice. Bella, the little sneak, was upstairs packing and taking advantage of the Jacob Lacey Brawl to tip-toe out but he caught her going out the door. They were suddenly talking in urgent hushed tones and I almost rolled my eyes at the melodrama. Embry walked over to me with a sad smile.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He raised a brow.

I didn't have the energy to talk so I shrugged. Truth is I have no idea what I'm doing. But does anybody really? No. You just go along with it, roll with the punches that life throws at you and hope to god you make it out alive. This was just another punch that had hit my square on my abdomen and all I could do is suck it up and walk it off.

"Tell Sam and Em and Billy I love them. Tell Paul I'll kick his ass from the dead if I have to. And tell Quil and Jared to be on their best behavior." I finally said.

"You don't really think they'll kill you will they?" Embry was alarmed at my resolution.

"I don't know Embry. I really don't." I bit my lip and shifted my attention to Romeo and Juliet at the steps of the house.

"He didn't want you anymore Bella! He left you here to die!" Jacob's voice was loud now and he had a firm grip on her arm.

Bella turned and looked at him with complete confidence, a first for her I'm sure.

"I have to go." She said simply and Jacob's grip slackened.

Wow. She was tougher than I thought. My jaw was still on the floor when she dragged me towards the back of her house. Before I could ask what she was doing I realized that Alice was in Carlisle's car. I threw my bag in the back and closed the trunk. Alice floored it and we were speeding out of the driveway in a matter of minutes. I opened the window and stuck my head out, waving goodbye until the house was out of sight. I didn't put the window up until all I could see was the familiar stretch of dark forest behind me. Somewhere a wolf let a painfully loud howl loose and I had no doubt in my mind it was Jacob.

When my attention was back on the passengers in the front I waved away their looks of concern.

"You ready to rock and roll?" I said, forcing my mouth to stretch into a smile.

**A/N: **

I know I know I made you guys wait 3 weeks not 2! But I have finals next week and today was the only time I could afford to squeeze some time to write in. Wish me luck! You'll hopefully get an update but Saturday.

Love y'all

Lace


	18. Chapter 17

Sorry this took SO long. My cousin passed away and it's just been a rough couple of months. We were very close. I tried to write for you guys but because of the death and everything, I realized the entire chapter was just so depressing and it wasn't turning out exactly how I wanted it to. Anywhoo I'm back on my feet now and I really hope you guys haven't given up hope. Shout out to EVERYONE who even _bothered_ to read this story. Even if it was just the first chapter and you realized how much you hated it, I'm thanking you for giving it a chance. I love y'all. You're the best.

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Meyers, Lacey and her background etc. belongs to me._

**Chapter 17: Morte Et Dabo**

The car ride was excruciating. The entire time nobody said a word. Bella was so wrapped up in her thoughts it was kind of disturbing. Alice was trying to go as fast as possible without causing an accident. If there was an accident Alice would walk out of it without a scratch and Bella and I would be a little more than beat up. Not to mention the fact that Alice promised Jacob I would be kept safe.

As soon as we got to the airport Alice whipped out an obscene amount of money and we were immediately seated in the most comfortable chair in the world. I couldn't even appreciate that. I kept imagining what could happen in these next few days. What if we didn't find Edward in time? And even if we did how were we to make sure the Volturi spared us? Bella was a human who knew entirely too much about their world. If the Volturi saw it fit, they could kill them all.

And what about me? I guess you could call me a wildcard. Truth be told I was scared to death. Everything happened so quickly I never had a proper chance to let it sink in. Now we were in Italy, committing grand theft auto and all I could worry about was the girl with the cold eyes in my dream. I looked for a sign, something to tell me I should turn back or that I didn't belong. But, for the time constraints Alice had warned us about, everything seemed to be going smoothly. I had been on auto-pilot since we boarded the plane. But a sudden wave of nausea brought me back to real life.

"Open the window!" I snapped.

Alice pulled it down and I stuck my head out, quickly scanning to make sure no one was nearby before puking.

"Airplane food? I hear from humans it's gross." Alice offered a smile in the rearview mirror.

I shook my head slowly. The sickeningly sweet smell in the air was all too familiar.

"Vampires. For some reason, ever since the whole Laurent thing, I get sick when I smell vampires. That's how we knew you were in the city. Your smell doesn't bother me as much anymore though. But this city…." I wrinkled my nose.

"It's called Volterra for a reason." Alice shrugged.

"I just hate being so sensitive to this shit." I grumbled before heaving out of the window again.

We drove in silence for a while and Alice had to slow down when we reached residential areas. We couldn't afford the extra attention of the yellow car and were stopped before we could reach the square in her visions. The police explained to us, in faltering English, that there was a festival and if we wanted to go we had to continue on foot.

"Ironic isn't it? This festival is celebrating the banishment of vampires and the introduction of the Roman Catholic Church." Alice snorted before parking the car.

"This is as far as I can go with you guys before we meet with Aro. I'll have to take the tunnels. I'm afraid you only have a minute or so, run quickly." Alice grabbed a hat to cover her face from the afternoon sun, before giving us each hugs and ducking away.

I looked to Bella, who was already motioning for me to hurry up. We quickly elbowed our way past the precession. I have to say, I was more than a little creeped out. Being surrounded by chanting masses, draped in red was making me feel slightly claustrophobic and Bella's practically puke green shirt gave me a comfort I didn't know it could.

We went from jogging to outright sprinting and I caught myself from tripping more than once. Bella was getting desperate and after taking a quick glance at my watch I realized why. There was quite literally 15 seconds before noon, our deadline.

I almost slammed into a red hooded figure but they pushed me aside and I ended up falling into a fountain. It happened so quickly that I realized I was in water _after_ the water shoved its way up my nose and into my mouth. I came up quickly, taking a deep breath and pushing my hair out of my face. Looking up I saw a single leather loafer stepping out of the shadows, I flinched waiting for the all too familiar burning of the retina that followed when a vampire was hit by the sunlight.

It didn't come. Edward was damn lucky that Bella was there with her new found athletic skills. One second he was stepping out with a death wish, the next he was on the ground with a human girl on top of him. I quickly walked by them and gave Edward a teeny smile when he raised a brow at me.

"You're alive…" He quickly turned his attention back to Bella.

"You don't have to feel guilty or anything. I can let you go now." She said quietly.

"You'll never have to." Edward replied with a tiny smile before giving her a kiss.

I cleared my throat and he looked up at me with almost annoyance.

"I'm actually uhh here to see the Volturi about something." I quickly explained.

"What are you talking about? They'll kill you for being here. You don't understand; there is no reason for you to be seeking them out. We should just get out of here while we can." He shook his head.

"Aro would like to speak to you again." A voice said.

Two men walked silently up to us. My eyes narrowed and I held my wet arm against my nose to relieve the stinging. I didn't have to look twice to see they were vampires, their eyes were a bright crimson and their skin was a sickly pale color. Bella froze up in shock; we hadn't planned on them finding us. Edward stayed glued to his spot and I saw his eyes flit around, a plan was already forming in his mind and I could tell he was going through every single option he had. I was having a hard time staying in place, the smell bothered me but I was learning to deal with it.

"Gentlemen, looks like I won't be needing your services anymore. No rules were broken." Edward said casually.

"Nevertheless let us continue this conversation in a more appropriate venue." The shorter one replied.

"Bella you go enjoy the festival along with Lacey. I'll catch up later." He shot me a look.

"No I need to see him." I snapped back.

"All of you are to come with us." The larger one boomed.

"Boys, you wouldn't want to cause a scene would you?" Alice slipped in quietly after breaking the lock with ease.

"No. We wouldn't." The large one sighed in frustration.

I quickly realized it was all a numbers game when they slowly turned around but the clicking of the heels renewed my hope of seeing Aro. A short girl walked in and removed her hood, she had pale skin, ash blonde hair and large, crimson-eyes. Although she didn't seem that threatening the stink of death was especially strong around her and Edward and Alice immediately tensed up.

"Jane." Edward nodded in her direction.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." She said in a rather flat voice before turning around.

Alice sighed and followed, Edward was handed a red cloak and we quickly headed past a human who greeted us in Italian.

"Wait…is she human? Does she know what they are?" I whispered to Alice.

"She wants to be…so she will." Alice simply said.

"Or dessert." Jane chimed in.

I didn't know whether I shivered because I was _still_ dripping wet or because of how twisted these people were. We all crammed into an elevator and I almost laughed when I heard the opera-esque elevator music. The doors opened and we walked down a dark hallway and stopped at two, large wooden doors. Jane opened them to reveal a huge marble room.

There were three chairs occupied by three men. The one on the far right had shoulder length platinum blond hair and his eyes were a deep red color, indicating that he drank human blood. Upon closer inspection I realized his eyes had a layer of film. There was another man on the left; he also had the red milky eyes, shoulder length dark brown hair and a rather bored expression on his face. The only one standing was the one in the middle. He was standing with his hands clasped together and a rather disturbing smile on his face. His eyes were also red with a film over them and his skin was identical to the other two. Words could not describe how weird their skin was. If there was a camera that could pan out and show you the room there would be me the tannest in the room, which was saying a lot since I'd lost whatever color I had since I moved to La Push, Bella who was paler than me, of course, Alice, Edward and the other vampires who had the extremely pale skin that was typical of their kind. But the other three, they had pale skin with a layer of…dust for lack of better words. It seemed like if I took my index finger and slowly moved it across their faces a puff of chalk would erupt in the air.

"They send you out for one and you bring one, two, two and a half. Three. Such a clever girl." An angelically beautiful boy with dark hair teased Jane before she left our side to stand next to him. It took me a minute to register that he considered Bella and I as 'halves' rather than whole people.

"Oh, how I love a happy ending! She's alive after all." The only one standing walked up to us with a smile on his face.

"Bella, Lacey, this is Aro." Edward spoke softly.

I sucked in a deep breath through my teeth. This was him. Aro grabbed Edward's hand and I saw his milky eyes flutter. He looked up after a minute and smiled.

"There you have it. You've read all my thoughts." Edward said evenly.

"Her blood appeals to you so much. It's making me thirsty. How can you bear to stand next to her?" Aro kept the smile pinned on his face.

"It is not without great difficulty." Edward simply said.

"He can read my thoughts-" He started for my benefit.

"I know." I spoke for the first time and flinched as everyone's eyes went to me for a minute.

"You're quite the soul reader yourself Edward. But you can't read Bella's thoughts…" Aro stole back the spotlight and shifted his focus on Bella.

"If I may?" He held his hands out to her.

Bella was hesitant but Edward nodded at her and she carefully placed her dainty little hand in his pale one. Aro enveloped her quickly. A tense moment passed before Aro let out a laugh.

"I wonder…if she's immune to all our powers? Jane?" Aro clasped his hands together and looked at the blonde.

She nodded and turned her attention towards Bella. In a flash, Edward jumped in front of her and I could barely make out that Jane had said "pain". Edward immediately collapsed to the ground and writhed around in pain. Alice was next to him in a second, but knew there was no way to stop it.

Me? I was shell fucking shocked. Flabbergasted. It took me longer than a minute to realize that Jane, that puny little girl, was causing this. My mouth went dry and I stuttered a "how". But Bella immediately started shouting for them to leave him alone and to my surprise, Aro obliged. He called for Jane who, after a second, ripped her eyes away from the crumpled figure.

"Yes Master?" She said quietly, looking almost pleased with herself.

He nodded at Bella who immediately flinched when Jane looked at her. The angelic looking boy next to her raced over to us, shoving me away and holding Bella down. As if she had some mysterious hidden power that would allow her to escape, I almost rolled my eyes.

"This may hurt just a little bit." Jane gave a tiny smiled.

We all held a bated breath and Bella's face contorted in anticipation. But it never came and Jane's calm and disturbing mask cracked, revealing anger and frustration. Aro let out a hysterical laugh.

"What to do, what to do?" Aro grinned as he contemplated the possibilities.

"You already know what you're going to do." The bored looking one spoke for the first time.

"She knows far too much. She's a liability." The blonde said quietly.

"No you can't!" Edward protested.

"Such a shame. If only it were you're intention to turn her. Felix?" Aro clicked his tongue and shook his head before calling for the big, burly vampire who we met earlier in the hall.

After that, everything happened in a blur. Jane's brother quickly spun Bella around to face Felix before he pounced on Alice who was attempting to stop him. Felix calmly walked towards Bella, moving his bulk in a graceful, quick way that only a vampire can. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw a red, cloaked figure shoot up and block Bella. I blinked quickly trying to keep up with their movements as Edward and Felix fought. It seemed neither had the upper hand. Edward would try to grab onto Felix but Felix would quickly restrain him and Edward would barely escape his clutches only to try to attack again.

"Stop it!" Bella screamed and tried to get in the middle of the fight but I quickly held her back.

"Bella shut it. There's nothing you can do." I spoke through clenched teeth.

"Let me go. I have to do something." She hissed.

Both of our head snapped up when we heard the load crack. Felix had grabbed Edward by the throat and lifted him up with ease before smashing his head down against the marble, which crumbled easily. A hairline crack appeared on Edward's cheek and he took a moment to recover. But a moment was all Felix needed, for he was in front of us in a flash. He smacked my hands away and I _felt_ my middle finger snap, causing me let out a choked cry. He then pushed me away and grabbed Bella, ready to snap her neck. But Edward grabbed his collar and pulled him away. Felix grabbed the arm that was on his back and heaved Edward to the ground in front of him, hurling him down with such a force that I felt the ground shake in the slightest.

Felix picked Edward to his knees, pushed his arms away and grabbed his neck. I placed a hand over my mouth and held back the sob. I knew what was next the look on his face said it all. It was the look of absolute and utter hopelessness. It was the look of a lamb that had stopped struggling and was accepting its fate, ready for the knife to come down.

"No, no, please! Kill me not him!" Bella cried out in vain.

"Ah-ah-ah." Aro held a hand up and Felix stopped what he was doing.

Bella let out a sigh.

"Kill me not him." She repeated.

"You would do that? Give your life for a soul-less monster?" Aro raised a brow at her in curiosity.

"Just leave her alone." Came Edward's strangled cry.

"You don't know anything about his soul." Bella said evenly.

"A crying shame that he withholds immortality from you. Had he turned you earlier things wouldn't have to be this way. Continue Felix." Aro said curtly.

Felix nodded and, yet again, brought Edward down to his knees.

"Wait!" Alice said, pushing Jane's brother off of her.

"What is it now?" Aro sighed.

"Bella will be one of us. I've seen it." Alice replied triumphantly.

She removed her kidskin gloves and held her hand out. Aro's face lit up and I remembered how fascinated he was with her ability. He grabbed it with care and brought it to his face. After a minute, he smiled.

"Interesting turn of events. Don't you agree Marcus?" He looked at the bored looking brown haired vampire to his right.

"Hmm…" Marcus replied.

"Remember Aro, the future she sees is subjective. We can't know for sure that the girl will be turned. After all, you even said yourself the boy is adamant." The blonde said.

"You're right. I won't damn her." Edward smiled for the first time.

"I'll turn her myself if I have to." Alice cried out desperately.

"Alice is right. I'd rather become a vampire then see him killed." Bella mumbled.

Aro's eye twitched in annoyance. I knew this was bad. He looked agitated. He no longer had control over the situation and there was really only one way he could be in control.

"I grow tired of this. Kill them all. Now." Aro officially lost his patience.

Excitement gleamed in everyone's eyes as each of us were quickly held down by members of the guard. Aro stood over Bella and Edward, who were on my left. Saying a sentence in Latin he placed his hands over their heads.

"I shall be kind and allow you to bid your farewells." He finally said after a minute.

"I love you." Bella said grabbing Edward's hand, who was next to her.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

And at that moment, when I was literally looking death in the eye only one thought came to mind.

_Jacob? I don't know if you can hear me…but I love you and I should have listened._

**A/N:**

**Thanks for being with me guys. Hope you liked it! I had to make it a colossal update since I held back for a while**

**Lots'a'love,**

**Lace**


	19. Chapter 18

Whee! Sorry it took so long. For some reason FF wouldn't let me upload this chapter? So a double-update is in your future this weekend. Enjoy! (:

**Chapter Eighteen: ****Praecipiemus Vale**

Excitement gleamed in everyone's eyes as each of us were quickly held down by members of the guard. Aro stood over Bella and Edward, who were on my left. Saying a sentence in Latin he placed his hands over their heads.

"I shall be kind and allow you to bid your farewells." He finally said after a minute.

"I love you." Bella said grabbing Edward's hand, who was next to her.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

And at that moment, when I was literally looking death in the eye I remembered the reasons I had to live. I remembered Jacob who I was crazy for, whether I admitted it or not. I remembered Billy, Emily and the Pack. I remembered my Mom, who was so blissfully ignorant. Whether or not I admitted it, I had people who cared about me. I mattered. People who would be heart-broken if I died right here, right now. I had to try, so I took a deep breath.

"Drink my blood and you'll die!" I screamed.

"Silly little human, don't you realize that it's over? Beg for your life but it does you no good. Praecipiemus, vale." Jane said with a malicious grin.

"I'm not human. At least my blood isn't. It's cursed. It's tainted. Spill a single drop and you won't be able to resist, you'll all flock for a taste and once it touches your flesh you'll die a slow, painful death, I swear it!" I shouted.

They all paused at my little outburst, looking at Aro in discomfort. They were waiting to see what he would do.

"I'm saving you. Look through my memories it's just fine with me. It happened once before. A member of the Denali coven died, his name was Laurent. I'm telling you, why would I lie about something like this? What good would it do? If it was a lie all it would do is piss you off even more. Believe me." I whispered the last part.

"Humans are so pathetic." Aro tutted but waved Jane away.

I held out a hand calmly and waited for him to take it. He grabbed it and I could _see_ him shuffling through my thoughts. I had hoped the same weird wolf blockade that hindered Alice would fend off Aro's probing too. It wasn't long before he found the memory and I had to relive it again. He replayed it again and again and again.

"Okay, okay!" I shouted and snatched my hand back.

"Marvelous, extraordinary, astounding. She is…" Aro fumbled around for a word while everyone slowly backed away from me.

"I know you looked through all my thoughts, did my dad ever say anything about a key to a box before he died?" I snapped.

"How did you do it? He only punctured the skin on your neck. That was enough. He was reduced to ash. How?" Aro stroked his chin with a malicious smile.

"She speaks the truth?" Marcus said in a rather interested tone for the first time.

"Think of it. She would be the perfect for us. Should a coupe occur, however unlikely, we need only a pint of her blood to wipe out an entire army." Aro's face was permanently scrunched into the most sadistic smile I have ever seen.

"Focus, I need you to tell me!" I reached for his shoulders so I could shake some sense into him but I was stopped by the most intense pain I had ever felt in my entire life.

I collapsed to the ground screaming. It was like my entire body was on fire. I clawed at my clothes, hair and body in a desperate attempt to relieve the pain. It was inconceivable to think a person could somehow spontaneously burst into flames. But this was the only logical explanation for it. Writhing and squirming around on the floor, the only thing I could do was hope for it to stop. I looked up at the marble ceiling with the painting of angels and the heavens and watched the black spots take over. Until it stopped.

"JANE!" Aro's voice boomed.

Just like that it stopped. I started breathing again, gulping as much air as my aching lungs could possibly take.

"You will never ever in your life attempt to do such a thing again." Aro said slowly.

"But Master, she was going to touch you." Jane said quietly looking away.

Bella helped me up and I thanked her before shooting Jane a disgusted look.

"But Master nothing. Her blood, I mean _she_ is far too precious to be handled in such a rough manner. You could have killed her do you understand that? Insolent girl. Leave my sight." Aro smiled at me again in the same creepy way and patted my shoulder in what he must have thought was a very comforting gesture.

She walked out with an embarrassed look on her face and another woman soon replaced her presence. She was tall with a dark blonde hair and the trade mark crimson eyes. She also had the dark cloak on and as she pushed it back, the pale skin of all vampires. She stood on the sidelines and nodded at Aro who smiled even more. I could hear Edward audibly scoff and Alice tensed up.

"That girl shall not hurt you again. Now, Lacey was it?" He asked.

"Yes." I said hoarsely, still shocked over what just happened.

"What do you say? Join us." Aro grinned madly.

"I-I need you tell me what I need to know first." I gulped, hoping not to anger him with my response.

"Oh but of course, anything." He replied.

"So did my Dad ever say anything about a box?" I asked.

"Are you talking about the cherrywood box inlaid with gold?" He stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, yes that one! What opens the box? Did he say anything about a key?" I said excitedly, ready for the mystery to be solved.

"The key is your blood of course." Aro grinned.

"W-what? How?" I stuttered.

"A drop of your blood upon the carving is the only thing able to open the box. Fae's blood reacts with gold supposedly." He mumbled the last part.

"What even? What are you going on about? Fae's blood?" Alice spluttered.

"Fae's were creatures said to live before the time of the Volturi. They died out during the Romanian rule. Their blood was said to be the most delectable…" Aro stopped then to gulp and looked away from my throat strategically.

"Are you telling me I have Fae's blood _in_ me? Why? How? What the hell is a Fae?" I snapped at him.

"It's not a lot of blood. It came from your father although how it happened, I'm not quite sure. But enough blood. A Fae is like.._fatato_. Similar to what humans these days refer to as 'faeries'. Fae's blood, although tasty to say the least, is poisonous to vampires. The poison was a trait that developed amongst the last few living Faes as a desperate defense against their predator. I'm guessing wherever this blood came from, it must have come from one of the last living because it's quiet potent." He said.

"But why did I have that reaction? Why did I become a vampire?" I asked.

"That I'm not sure of. You'd have to ask the Romanian coven, or whatever is left of it. Now enough of that. It doesn't matter how or why you're special my dear. What matter is whether or not you'll join us." Aro smiled at me once more.

"I won't. I can't." I shook my head slowly.

"Think long and hard about it. I spared your life. You realize that don't you?" He said slowly, but the smile was strained now.

I stopped short of a denial when I started feeling…drawn to him. It was like he was a magnet and I was some puny little paper clip he had graced with his presence. I could suddenly see myself wearing the hooded velvet like cloaks, walking down the marble corridors with power. I would be untouchable regardless of Aro's wrath because now I knew that no vampire would touch _me_, human, Fae whatever I may be. I would have power and wealth that would be unimaginable. My mom would finally be supported and who said she would need James to pay our bills? In fact screw James. I could have him killed if I wanted. But he wasn't even worth that, I'd rather have him die slowly in jail, rotting to filth than be granted the mercy of a quick death. It would all work out. Except there was my second home to worry about, Billy and Emily would be scared to death when Edward and Bella came back without me. What about Sam, who had put his neck out for me? And Embry, Paul, Jared and stupid Quil? Could I really leave them behind? Not to mention Jacob. I had saved him for last. But just remembering his face was enough to stop whatever sick and twisted fantasy I was having about staying with the Volturi. His beautiful face. I smiled when I thought about all the fun times we had together. And I realized something in that room, I didn't care how big of a role I was in his life. As long as I was playing _some_ kind of role. Because whatever I felt about him was crazy strong and I couldn't deny that. At least not to myself.

I looked up with a tiny smile and met the eyes of the woman who had walked in after Jane had left and saw her lips tug downwards ever so slightly.

"No. I'm sorry but no. I thank you for sparing my life and for helping me figure out whatever it is my dad wanted me to know but I can't stay. I have a life back home. A family and friends and this big idiot I have to apologize to." I smiled genuinely, because I knew he'd let us go. I was too important.

"What of my services to you? Surely you don't think they were free?" He raised a brow.

"I know you what you want. But you'll have to let us all leave. Bella will be changed, I will see to it. And you can come collect as much blood as you want. You know where to find me." I nodded.

"Make good on your promise to turn her." His eyes flickered to Bella.

"Be careful with it. The world will crumble without the Volturi." I said referring to my blood.

"This has been delightful. We'll have to return the favor and pay you all a visit." Marcus said.

"Go now and make your preparations. We'll have you know the Volturi don't give second chances." Caius warned.

Felix was at our side all of a sudden and escorted us towards the large doors we had entered through.

"Goodbye children." Aro waved.

I took a deep breath then because the worst was over and done with.

**A/N: **

**Waahh! xD I really need to kick myself out of this bad habit of taking a long time to update. I'll update this weekend though because I've finally got some free time. And since I have no boyfriend/family/friends to spend time with looks like it'll just be me, my laptop and this story. FOREVER ALONE. D: **

**Love you guys xoxo**

**Lacey T. **


	20. Chapter 19

Hungry for mooorreee? Enjoy. (:

**Chapter 19: I'm Coming Home**

As of now, there are two things going through my mind as I ride this demon-bird back to Washington. One of them is opening the box, the other is Jacob. Well actually I couldn't do one without the other. Last time I had lost some of my blood, I became…a cold one. A vampire. And the only thing that turned me back was Jacob. I didn't know why Jacob's blood was necessary or why I had turned into a vampire if it was Fae's blood that ran through me. All I knew was that Jacob had to be there in case something happened.

A tap to my shoulder brought me back to reality. I took out my headphones and looked up to see Edward's golden and slightly annoyed eyes.

"Look, I know you have feelings for him and all but isn't it a little bit much? I mean this entire flight the only thing you've thought of is him, that box or how much you want to hurl, the first thing even more so then the rest. This is torture." He said in a low voice.

"Well if you weren't so damn nosy it wouldn't bother you so much. Stay out of my mind." I scoffed and put the head phones back in.

He suppressed a growl as I turned to him with a mile-wide smile and repeated the word, 'Jacob, Jacob, Jacob' in my mind.

Edward immediately got up and excused himself to the bathroom. Good thing too because I was still pissed at him. Not only did he leave Bella and turn her into a zombie but just as she was warming up to Jacob, who was head over heels for her, he waltzed back into her life. Billy wouldn't be happy about this, after all things had been so peaceful with the Cullen's absence.

The guys had gotten fat and lazy with the lack of patrols and a full night's sleep was no longer a rare thing. I had been skipping school so much to hang out with Embry and Paul and Quil it wasn't even funny let alone acceptable. Billy had even considered letting me switch to the high school at the Rez so then all of us would have no excuse to skip.

I would be the bad news bears bringing a bunch of trouble with me, I giggled softly before going to sleep.

I was awoken roughly by the landing of the airplane and I immediately grabbed for my seatbelt. Thank the stars or whoever the hell it was that put this on me before I fell asleep.

"That would be me and you're welcome." Edward said.

"Get out of my head." I grumbled before gripping the tray tightly.

I was _mentally_ comfortable with landings now but physically? The shaking and sweating and stream of curses I let out would prove otherwise.

"Did you know you even dream about him?" He smiled.

"Fuck off." I barked at him, earning a glare from a flight attendant.

"Why don't you just cuddle with Bella and quit butting into my love life or lack thereof?" I said after everyone stopped looking at us.

He only shrugged which irked me even more to say the least. We exited the plane a few minutes later and I waved goodbye to Bella and Alice, who had arranged for a person to pick them up. I refused of course, knowing that it wouldn't exactly be smart to come home to the Rez stinking of vampire.

I found the nearest pay phone and called Emily's phone first, surprised that she picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Lacey?" _

"Yeah it's me."

"_Oh my gosh, you made it you're safe you're home. We were all so worried about you, ahh! Embry and Quil and Paul have been bugging me non-stop, they're worse than the pups and don't even get me started on Jacob he's been such a glum, down in the dumps, beyond depress-whoa, hey don't just snatch the phone from me!" _

I heard some struggling in the background and from the sound of her laughter, not to mention the unmistakable grumbling, I knew Jacob had tried to stop her.

"Emily, Emily, focus. I'm at the Seattle-Tacoma Airport and I need someone to pick me up."

"_Right. Okay, who wants to pick Lacey up?" _

I reeled back from the phone when I heard the chorus of 'me!' and various other shouts into the phone.

"My ear, my ear!" I shouted back, ignoring the looks I was getting from everyone else.

"_Embry, Paul and Jacob will be on their way in a bit. Be careful, be safe." _

"Alright, see you." I replied before hanging up.

Dragging my bags towards a row of chairs that were unoccupied I set up camp and decided a little snack and nap were needed. After all, La Push was in the middle of freaking nowhere. It would take them at least 5 hours to get here even if I was sleeping for about three of them it would be a while.

I walked around looking for the Starbucks and fingered the money in my wallet. I had about $18 after the phone call and knew it would be smart to save my money. I bumped into someone and apologized quickly.

"It's alright." I heard a deep voice and looked up.

He had dish-water dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. I laughed awkwardly and tried to side step him only to be stopped by a sharp pain in my scalp.

"Ow, ow, ouch!" I grabbed my hair and turned slowly.

"Guess your hair doesn't want me to leave." The stranger grinned and pointed to the long chunk of hair that was caught in the zipper of his jacket.

"Sorry." I apologized again and walked backwards slowly.

"I should be apologizing actually. There we go!" He said after slowly unhooking it and letting it fall back against my head.

I looked at him for the first time, really looked at him before chiding myself when he gave me a slow smile. I didn't want to give him any ideas but it was too late now. I almost groaned out loud. He was easy on the eyes but couldn't hold a candle to Jake.

"Dangerous jacket."I said before running a hand through my hair and tossing it back.

"More like dangerous hair." He shot back and I couldn't help but smile.

"As pleasant as this has been, I've gotta go." I waved and started walking away.

"See ya." He saluted back and went his own way.

I kept walking around and looking for the Starbucks and sighed after asking for the time. An hour had passed, my stomach was grumbling and my feet hurt. I almost screamed when I found a map. After looking for a bit I realized it had been right by where I left my bags the _entire time_.

"I swear to god I have no fucking sense of direction whatsoever." I grumbled as I dragged my feet towards it.

I walked right up to the cash register and looked at the menu, absorbed with all the options.

"Long hair don't care, can I take your order?" An all too familiar voice brought me back to reality.

I did a double take when I realized it was him. Dangerous Jacket Guy.

"Medium Captain Crunch Frap and three blueberry scones please and thanks." I cleared my throat and snapped out my order.

"Coming right up ma'am." He smiled good-naturedly and set to work making order, telling his co-worker that he would handle this order.

His co-worker, a girl named Sarah according to her nametag, stuttered a protest but he continued working and she stared curiously at me. I raised my eyebrows at her and she gasped audibly before continuing her work.

"Here you go." He handed me the drink and scones.

All my thoughts disappeared when I saw the glorious scones. I could hardly hold myself back long enough to pay for them before I took a big bite.

"Big appetite." Dangerous Jacket guy whistled but smiled anyway.

I ignored his comment and took a seat at a comfy couch, putting my headphones in. It didn't take long for him to come over. I sighed and took out the ear buds.

"Don't you have work to do or something?" I scoffed.

"Not really busy today. You were too preoccupied with your scones to notice though." He pointed to the wrappers.

"I'm kind of hungry flights from Italy are long." I shrugged after looking around to see there were only two other people in the store.

"I'm Riley by the way." He held out a hand.

"Lacey." I took it after a moment of hesitation.

"So where are you going now? Are you in transit or?" Riley asked politely.

"Waiting for my ride actually, I live in basically Middle 'o'nowhere, Washington. Little town named La Push next to an equally tiny town named Forks. North, we're talking waaay up north." I replied with an irritated tinge to my voice.

"That's gotta suck." He stifled a laugh.

"Tell me about it. I used to live in New York. Came here a couple of months ago." I rolled my eyes.

"New Yorker huh? I knew there was something gritty about you." Riley said sarcastically.

"Hardy har har. It's kind of nice though. City life is great and all but La Push is really gorgeous. Trees all around." I smiled reminiscing a bit, letting a comfortable silence settle over us.

"I won't be the only one divulging information here. Spill." I said, snapping back to reality.

"Uhh I don't know what to tell you. My name's Riley I was actually born in Portland Oregon, moved to Seattle when I was about 8 and I've been here since. I'm a freshman in college, I can play about two chords on bass. That always gets the chicks." He winked in an exaggerated manner and I laughed.

We went about like this for a solid two hours and I found out a lot. One, Riley is hilarious. Two, he has a very intense fear of cactus. Three, he plans on declaring a major in English next year. Four, he has two cats Socks, who he dislikes, and Chester, who he loves. Five, he _loves_ all things Shakespeare and recited lines from several of his Tragedies, Histories and Comedies. There were other things too, stupid things I remembered like how he has crow's feet already, a sign that he smiles a lot. Riley licks his lips before speaking and his eyebrows furrow whenever I ask him a question that's difficult or in-depth. I started nodding off and he saluted a goodbye when the yawning became too much.

"Sorry again. I'm just really tired." I said sincerely.

I promptly fell asleep after that, not even noticing the jacket that was gingerly laid on top of me. I dreamt of a lake, crystal clear and peaceful. I was sitting on a log next to someone, someone who was warm and smelled like soap and pine. I saw our hands were interlocked and they smiled at me, it was Jacob. I could barely contain my happiness at this and I squeezed his hand tight before going back to the scenery. I saw ripples form in the middle of the lake and I looked up expecting rain but was surprised to find it was one of the sunniest days in La Push.

I was awoken by a gentle nudge and I slowly allowed my vision to correct. Paul's goofy face was looming over my own and I gave him a sleepy and confused smile.

"What time is it?" I said yawning.

"It's 9 pm." He said helping me up with ease.

I saw Embry holding my bags and Jacob sulking to the side.

"You guys are wearing shirts!" I grinned, pushing the jacket to the side and hugging Embry.

"Yeah…and you're alive!" Embry chuckled into my hair.

"No hug for me?" Paul sighed dramatically.

"Pauly you know you're the best." I pulled him into a crushing hug and he spun me around.

I couldn't help but laugh, attracting the attention of Riley and Sarah.

"Oh hey! Riley, it was really cool talking to you and stuff. Here's your jacket back." I handed it back to him with a smile.

"You're very welcome, madam. Hopefully fate will allow our paths to cross once more." He bowed with a flourish.

"We can hope. I wish you good luck in all of life's adventures." I curtsied back.

"To you the same." Riley grabbed my hand and kissed it dramatically.

I laughed awkwardly and blushed when I saw Jacob tense and Sarah, the co-worker with the crush, loudly drop the plastic cups.

"Uhh come on guys." I said waving goodbye one last time and walking with them to the car.

Jacob was driving us back and Embry was asleep in the front. I was in the back squished against Paul, who was shirtless once more, and my luggage. I was wide awake thanks to jetlag and Paul was out like a light.

"Are they all back now?" Jacob asked.

I thought over his question silently. The first thing he decides to say to me, after giving me the silent treatment for half the ride, was _this_?

"As far as I know, yes." I replied in a bored tone.

"And him, is he back too?" He said gripping the wheel tightly.

"Edward is back as well." I said with an exasperated sigh.

Jacob went back to his brooding silence and I fought the urge to hit him. He could be so frustrating. But then I remembered the position he was in and the irony of it all. He liked Bella, but Bella didn't like him. I liked him but he liked Bella. My conscience nagged at me to be more understanding.

"Jake?" I said.

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said to you outside the car that day. I was out of line. Your relationship with Bella is between you and her, I had no right to say those things about her dropping you for Edward." I said evenly.

"She wouldn't drop me for Edward." He mumbled more to himself than anything.

"Can you forgive me?" I ignored his comment.

"I couldn't stay mad at you for long Lacey and besides your words did have some truth in them. Now that Edward's back, she'll have to choose." He sighed.

"Let's not talk about that though," He noticed my discomfort, "I have something for you. Or should I say you had it and then you threw it back at me."

I raised an eyebrow but I quickly understood when I saw the colorful string and charms. It was the friendship bracelet.

"Does this mean we're still friends?" I said tentatively putting it on.

"After all that's happened I don't think we could be any less than that." Jacob said tapping his bicep, referring to the crescent shaped scar I had given him.

"Then I'm gonna need your help on something." I said.

"Aro said he heard my father say I have something called 'Fae's blood' in me. Fae's were creatures that lived before the time of the Volturi, the vampires who ruled then were Romanian. Fae's are supposed to have this irresistible blood and they were hunted to near extinction. The last few had developed a genetic mutation that made their blood poisonous to their predators, vampires." I went further into detail.

"I guess that explains why Laurent died. But why'd you become a vampire?" Jacob commented.

"Why I became a cold one is a mystery I'm hoping that box will solve. The key to opening the box is my blood, Fae's blood is supposed to have some weird reaction with gold, which is what the box is inlaid with." I explained to him.

"Are you…scared?" He cleared his throat and whispered the word.

"No." I lied firmly.

"Well if you are, which I feel like you might be, don't be. You're a great person and I know that whatever life throws at you, you can take it. You're strong." Jacob smiled warmly into the rear-view mirror.

Not strong enough to resist you, I mentally snorted.

"D'ya think Billy will let her switch Jake?" Paul mumbled, yawning and crushing me further towards the window.

"Of course but only if she wants to." He shrugged.

"No shit I want to. Besides it'd be awkward with Bella." I said attempting to push Paul back.

"Just lay on my chest you ditz. They probably wouldn't let you transfer until the term ends." Paul reminded.

I finally surrendered and leaned against his chiseled abdomen.

"Okay so the end of next week. But I absolutely refuse to go to school tomorrow." I absent-mindedly poked at Paul's muscles.

"You'll be bored to death. And get on Sam's nerves. That's Em and his time if you catch my drift." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I guess I'll spend the day with you guys." I shrugged.

"Go to sleep then. School starts in a few hours and you're not used to running on low." Jacob scolded.

I leaned back against Paul and drifted off to the steady rise and fall of his breath.

"Lacey we're home." Jacob gently shook me awake.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. The sky was a light blue and I realized that day was breaking soon.

"What time is it?" I croaked.

"It's five-thirty. We leave the house at 7:00 for school if you're still coming I mean that is if you're not too tired." He mumbled.

"I'll be fine. But it looks as though I can't walk. Carryyy meeeee Jakey! " I stumbled out of the car and smiled sleepily, holding up my arms.

"Puh-lease forget it, left-right-left-right. Come on you can do it." Jacob laughed as I staggered along.

Eventually my footing slipped and I pitched backward. Jacob was immediately there, holding me up.

"You weren't kidding huh?" His warm breath tickled my shoulder and he easily lifted me up.

"I thought you weren't gonna carry me?" I teased.

"I'm not gonna let you fall either." He rolled his eyes and walked up the steps.

I tightened my grip when he lifted a foot up to close the door and looked up at him as we stopped in the living room. When we weren't joking around, it was hard to remember that he was still in high school. He had all this responsibility and it wasn't fair to place it all on his shoulders but his eyes were still young.

Embry and Paul were passed out in the living room and there was a blanket waiting on the Laz-E-Boy with my name on it. Jacob dropped me recklessly on it and I laughed, burrowing under the blanket. He yawned a goodnight and made his way towards the stairs.

"Wait." I called out and he turned with a raised eyebrow.

"Sleep with me tonight." I said it with a straight face for about .56 seconds before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"Hardy-har, har." He rolled his eyes.

"But seriously. Stay." I murmured sleepily and scooted over.

Jacob shook his head but walked over anyway. The couch groaned under him and we both laughed. I offered him the blanket and he declined.

"You need it anyway." He said.

"Nahh, if you're under it I guarantee we'll have all the warmth we need and then some." I put it over him despite his protests and settled in.

"I hope you don't snore." I smiled.

"You should be more worried about your sleep talking. You said some interesting stuff in the car." He snorted.

My eyes widened and I was at a loss for words. I was beyond mortified, what the hell did I say?

"Goodnight Lacey." Jacob grinned and turned away from me.

And so my dilemma began. I had woken up in the middle of our nap to find that my legs were tangled under Jacob's and my hand was under his. I don't know when or how our hands had met but they had and I was faced with the arduous task of getting up and going to the bathroom to get ready for the day without waking Jacob up and having him see this position we had managed to wedge ourselves in.

"Just do it Lacey, move your hand first then feet. No big deal." I coached myself silently but it was all in vain because Jacob yawned.

He stretched his hand up and mu hand, naturally, followed.

"OW!" I cried out.

It took him a moment to realize how entangled our limbs were and after an awkward beat or two we flew apart.

"I should get ready for-" I started.

"Probably wake up the others-" Jacob mumbled.

"Sorry about the whole hand thing." I held it up stupidly, like it was an unattached limb or something.

"S'okay, I m-mean I didn't mind so much," He stopped when my eyes widened, "What I meant is that it takes two to mango."

"Tango?" I laughed hysterically.

"Mango, tango whatever go get dressed." Jacob rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at me.

I dreadfully walked towards the bathroom, still tired as hell. But I knew that I would under no circumstances stay home with Sam and Emily. Couple that with the fact that the guys got ready in 15 minutes flat left me feeling a little rushed. So I brushed and flossed, showered and shaved, combed and straightened then walked out of the bathroom to find clothes to wear for the day. I pulled a blue, pink and white cropped tank-top over my head and shimmied into a pair of skinny jeans. A grey cardigan and a pair of socks were quickly slipped on before a pair of gray lace-up ankle boots with a fringe were placed carefully on each foot. I then slid a few rings on my hands and tightened my friendship bracelet. My hair was stick straight for once and I tossed it out of my way to start the attack on my face. Mascara, eyeliner and nude lipstick were hurriedly arranged on my face before I clipped my bangs back with two funky bobby pins that looked like tree branches. (.com/cgi/set?id=30988940 ) I dragged my rucksack downstairs in victory. I had worked up quite a sweat but was sure that Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared and Jacob had yet to get out of the living room.

But of course, they were ready. In fact they had managed to squeeze a breakfast in there somewhere and were walking towards the front door at the moment.

"Hey wait up!" I ran out of the house with a bottle of orange juice and a waffle in my mouth.

"You're killing us Lace." Paul said, looking my outfit up and down before dramatically clutching at his heart.

"Why wear this if we can still see _this_?" Quil poked at my cardigan first before poking at my rather pale stomach.

"Because!" I hissed and smacked his arm away blushing at their laughs.

"Lay off with that shit guys. Lacey sit in the front with me, these idiots are too curious for their own good. Never seen a girl _in real life_!" Jacob mocked them and opened the door for me.

"Laugh it up Jake. That ain't a girl, that's a woman." Paul wiggled his eyebrows.

"Can we just get going? We're gonna be late!" I rolled my eyes.

They really are a bunch of wolves.

Jacob pulled into his unofficially reserved spot and we all piled out of the car. When I saw unofficially I mean that the school is run by the tribal council and they are one of the few people who actually know about the shape-shifting business and protection of tribal lands. That and Jacob _was_ the grandson of the Ephraim Black, an elder of the tribal council and the son of Billy Black who had taken Ephraim's place. He and all members of the pack had a kind of seniority. This seniority was unofficially extended to me because Billy was my godfather.

And although I had absolutely no business of being at the school, everyone knew better than to point that out. I had been there a couple of times with Billy but today would be my first full day at the school and everyone was staring, again. There were the giggling girls who looked at the Pack with lust and at me with hatred. There were the boys who scoffed at the Pack but were secretly envious and stared at me with open curiousity. And then there were the misfits, the people who I already knew I'd like. The ones who looked at us but had nothing register in their eyes, the ones who didn't care who we were or why we were. Even the ones that looked at us with disdain, I relished the opportunity to meet them.

"I gotta go to the bathroom so who's coming with?" I stopped in my tracks.

They all looked at each other, puzzled at my request.

"Not go in with me. Just like wait up outside because I have no clue where your homeroom is." I scoffed.

"It's in W217 we've told you this a dozen times." Embry said.

"I have _no_ sense of direction." I protested.

Jake volunteered and everyone else left after the bell rang. I thanked him before running in the bathroom. It smelled like perfume, hairspray and a hint of cigarettes. Of course, I mentally snorted, all high schools are the same native or not. I kicked open a random stall and immediately regretted my decision.

"WHAT THE FUCK." A blonde haired girl screeched standing up and struggling to pull up her thong and mini-skirt.

Everyone else in the bathroom stopped what they were doing to contain their laughter except for two of her friends who spit out a stream of curses at me.

"Oh my gosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to. The door just kind of…I wasn't expecting anyone to be in…I kicked it and I just-" I stuttered an apology.

"I don't have time for you s-s-s-skank. Just d-d-d-don't do it again." She mimicked my stammering and shoved me out of her way.

"B-b-bye." Her two friends giggled.

"Oh hey Jacob, I didn't see you there." I heard the girl stop to flirt with him, speaking in a sickeningly-sweet tone of voice.

I stood there, still shocked about what just happened.

"Don't worry about it. That's just Genevieve, resident queen bitch, and her two puppies are Kristi and Sophia. They're all around whores." One of the girls rolled her eyes.

"Attitude." I sighed and went into a different stall.

"They would've bitched you out eventually. Lucky you got it taken care of early in the day, now you can go about your business in peace new girl. I'm Madeleine Specht." She introduced herself while I finished my business.

"I'm Lacey Tareja the not quite new girl. I don't officially start until next week but I'm here with some friends for the rest of the day." I exited the stall and beelined it for the sink as the bell rang and all the other girls emptied out of the bathroom.

"Wow, how'd you manage that?" Madeleine raised a brow.

"Tribal council really has no choice, I'm kind of their responsibility." I laughed shaking off the droplets from my hands.

"Huh. I didn't think you were native. Please don't tell me you dye your hair and wear contacts to pass off as a paleface." She groaned.

"No, I'm half Norwegian and trust me I'd just as soon have black hair and brown eyes." I said bitterly, wiping my hands with a paper towel.

"Well then we'll be good friends Lacey. We're late for homeroom so we'll have to get tardy slips from the office." She said walking out with me.

"I don't mind." I replied distractedly, looking around for Jake.

He must have just left, I shrugged. I'd have to ask Madeleine to show me where W217 was.

"I'll give you a couple tips, stay away from Genevieve she's a psycho bitch obsessed with perfection and popularity and if you stand in her way she'll make your life miserable. She acts like a ditz around guys but that's all part of her act, she's conniving. That bathroom scene just now, that was quite a bright blip on her radar. You'll be fine though as long as you don't piss her off again. One way to do that is to get with Jacob Black, the 'hottest-guy-like-ever-in-the-whole-wide-frickin'-world-hehehe!'" Madeleine's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." I laughed haltingly, this wasn't good. It wasn't bad because I wasn't technically with Jacob but I was friends with him and I don't think she'd like that.

"Or any of the other guys they all find to be attractive. Paul, Quil, Jared, Embry. I don't think they're ugly or anything but the roid rage would get old. And the way the tribal council gives them special privileges and shit?" She scoffed in disgust.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." I repeated, hoping we could change topics.

"Aww. New girl is nervous?" She teased, mistaking my quiet dread with nerves.

We got our tardy slips and Madeleine chatted about the people in the school the rest of the way before stopping at W127.

"Well here it is. Good luck." She smiled.

I saluted her and took a deep breath before opening the door. The teacher was in the front, immersed in a book and he took little notice as I placed my pass on his desk. The students, who had been loudly conversing, texting and goofing around stopped to look. My eyes widened when I saw the guys sitting in a corner, isolated and the desks around them empty. Only one person dared sit by them and it was none other than Genevieve, although from the slight looks of disgust on their face her company wasn't appreciated or wanted.

Just my fucking luck, out of all the fucking home rooms she had to be in this one. I hoped that she wouldn't notice me but she did and as I slowly made my way over to the Pack, the intensity of her glare shot up. Some of the guys in the class catcalled and some didn't care. Most of the girls in the class took notice of Genevieve's reaction and laughed, immediately making comments.

"Wow. Who the fuck is _she_ kidding? "

"She's got guts."

"Genevieve will eat her alive."

"What a wannabe."

"So desperate."

"Obviously wearing contacts. Nice dye job."

"Paleface try hard."

I tried to ignore them but I knew my face was getting redder with each step I took. By the time I reached the desk next to Jacob, currently being occupied by the bitch from hell, the entire class held a bated breath. So far the guys had been completely silent, not even bothering to say hi or tell anyone to shut up except Paul who looked ready to tear someone's head off. But I knew why they were restraining themselves. This was a test and as I stood over Genevieve, I knew that whatever decision I made in the next few seconds would make or break my existence at this school.

"N-n-nice to see you again s-s-skank." Genevieve said with a sweet smile as everyone in class 'ooh'-ed and waited for my reaction.

I took a deep breath, calm down. Don't do anything stupid. Just slow down and make it simple. She was in a seat. I wanted the seat. So what do I do?

"Move." I said in a flat tone.

"Excuse me?" She raised a perfectly plucked brow, the smile falling off her face.

"You're in my seat. Move." I said more forcefully this time.

"Make me." Genevieve replied.

She was in dangerous territory now. The entire classroom exploded with movement and words, I paid them no attention.

"Enough." Jacob's voice boomed over everyone else's and Genevieve smiled, expecting Jacob to educate this nobody on the chain of command in this school.

"Genevieve get up and sit somewhere else." Jacob said.

Her smile cracked and she looked at him in disbelief. The class, equally, had their jaws glued to the floor.

"B-b-but." It was her turn to stutter.

"Don't make a big scene, all you'll do is embarrass yourself. Just get up and sit somewhere else." He repeated.

She stood up and faced me.

"Don't worry new girl. You'll get yours." Genevieve threatened sweetly before walking away and sitting by her two puppies, who immediately started insulting me to comfort her.

The students were quietly waiting to see the Pack's reaction to my seating.

"God what the hell took you so long in the bathroom?" Jacob smiled and ignored everyone else.

"I bumped into _that_. Well actually I accidentally kicked open her stall and everyone saw her thong and what not." I rolled my eyes, referring to Genevieve.

"That was her yelling? Sounded like a pig at slaughter." He laughed uncontrollably.

"Oink, oink." Paul called out to Genevieve who gave him a manicured, pale and pink middle finger.

"Good job Tareja. You just proved yourself. Showed the world your cojones." Quil squeezed two imaginary balls in the air in front of my face.

"Fuck off." I swatted his hands away and he laughed.

"No but really you should them you could take care of business, now they'll leave you be. Good on ya." Embry congratulated and patted my back.

"And if they don't. I'll have to put the hurt on them." Paul grinned creepily.

"The hurt of the lord Paul?" I widened my eyes with childlike innocence.

"Yes. No. You'll know when we do." Quil kept a straight face for a minute before bursting into laughter.

"Damn it Quil, you ruined it!" We all proceeded to smack and punch him.

"Ouch, ouch, ouchie." He whimpered, curling into a ball.

"Okay guys stop, how're we gonna explain the bruises to Em later." I held his head comfortingly but ended up punching him when he squeezed my waist.

"Hands off." I then shoved his fat head off my lap.

The guys continued joking and I finally got my chance to thank Jacob, just before the bell rang.

"Thanks for stepping in earlier with Genevieve." I playfully punched his arm.

"No problem. Couldn't have anybody bullying my best friend." He pulled me into a hug only to ruffle my head and walked with me in tow outside the room.

"Ouch, ouch. Ruining hair." I winced, my voice muffled by his muscles.

"Waaahhh. Need a bucket for your tears Lacey?" Jacob leaned down to pout in my face.

I clocked him in the face and he immediately grabbed my hands.

"You go too far Lacey. Who's gonna save you now?" He pushed me against a wall, earning a few stares from curious on lookers in the hallway.

"You win. You win." I whined and tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"Not good enough." He easily overpowered me and put my arms up, flattening his palms against mine, giving me a sinister smile.

Jacob leaned forward then and placed his forehead against the wall and his chin on my shoulder. My heart started pounding and I swallowed the lump in my throat. He smelled like soap and aftershave and cologne. Like heaven. Jake's presence was giving me…cheesy as it sounds, butterflies. I couldn't even think straight and it took me a minute to construct something to say to him.

"You okay?" I asked, placing my forehead against his head and speaking into his ear.

"No." He mumbled a rushed sentence.

"You're gonna have to let me go and speak up so I can actually hear you Jake." I laughed.

"No. It's okay. We're gonna be late. Let's go." He lifted his head then and slowly moved my hands down to my sides before squeezing them and letting them go.

"Where to now?" I asked, distracted and awkwardly averting eye contact with anyone that looked over at us.

And trust me, a lot of people looked over. I bumped into Madeleine who audibly gasped and spluttered on her coffee.

"Long story. Involves the psycho bitch you mentioned earlier." I stopped to tell her.

"So now you're friends?" She was still confused.

"Lacey." Jacob bellowed. I looked back and saw that he was still walking and motioned for me to hurry up.

"No. Well yeah but not because of that. We were friends before because I actually kind of live with him. I'll tell you later. What class do you have?" I said walking backwards and taking note of her slightly disgusted expression.

"Open." She called back.

"Okay. I'll find you!" I shouted before running to catch up with Jacob.

This was not good. I had managed to make a bunch of enemies, including the Queen Bee of the school, and only one friend who might possibly hate me now. La Push High, so far? Fan-fucking-tastic.

**A/N: **

**I'm the absolute worst. I'm like 1 month late on my promise. Oh god. I don't even deserve you guys. Forgive meeee! 333**

**xoxo **

**Lacey **


	21. Chapter 20

**The outfit Lacey wore to school wasn't showing so if you type polyvore .com/ into your browser and add cgi/set?id=30988940 you should be able to see it.**

Okay so for some god forsaken reason I can't get my crap together a prioritize to get updates out for this story in time so yeah I suck, love me ahaha. Thank you so so **so** much for all the positive reviews, I love all of you that read and review. This is gonna be fun chapter, I hope you like it! Hehehehohohoho. Ughklsafjiowe okay sorry I'm actually rambling right now. Have fun, enjoy, review! (:

**Chapter 20: Unrequited Love **

I walked with Jacob to his first class of the day, which was some kind of gym class and he ended up showing up for a few minutes only to ask for a pass to leave, fully intending on not coming back.

"I can't believe you just did that!" I shook my head in disbelief.

"It's gym, don't act like you've never done anything bad in your life." He rolled his eyes.

"I'll have you know, I'm the perfect example of a lady." I curtsied just to prove my point.

"That the girl you were talking to earlier?" Jacob awkwardly cleared his throat and nodded in Madeleine's direction.

"Yeah. Come on." I motioned for him to follow.

Madeleine was sitting in the commons area, other students littered the area spread about, listening to music and laughing. They fell quiet, however, when Jacob and I walked in. I willed myself to ignore them, containing the urge to smack them all in the face and remind them to close their mouths' before the flies come in. And trust me, that urge was strong.

"Hey." Madeleine took out her earbud's and cleared the table she was sitting at of textbooks and various papers.

"Chello." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

Jacob awkwardly raised two fingers, acknowledging her.

"I'll just let you guys talk and what not. Lacey, you know where to find Paul for second period right?" He directed his attention at me.

I nodded and he walked away, joining Quil and Embry who were also skipping. As soon as he was far away enough Madeleine pounced.

"Explain. What do you mean you live with him?" She hissed and I had to contain my laughter.

"Okay, well my dad and his dad were really, really close before we moved to New York." I began.

"You used to _live_ here? And you actually came back?" Madeleine wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Will you let me finish?" I rolled my eyes but she apologized and motioned for me to continue.

"Anyways when my dad passed away, my mom re-married this jerk named James and I moved in with Billy because I couldn't stand it anymore." I tweaked the story a little.

"Oh. So you actually…live with him?" She asked.

"Yes." I sighed exasperated.

"And you don't find yourself wanting to…I don't know, hightail it back to New York?" Madeleine laughed a brow in disbelief.

"I'm never going back." I said too quickly and she raised a brow.

"I mean…it's not so bad. Jacob's actually really nice and so are the rest of the guys." I smoothed over.

"When they're not on a roid rage." She snorted.

"No really." I laughed.

"It still bites that they get special privileges." Madeleine griped to me again.

"They do a lot more for the tribe than you think." I shrugged.

"Anywhoo. How long have you been staying with them?" She asked.

"A month before the beginning of the school year. I used to go to Forks High School." I replied.

"Why are you switching?"

"We were all skipping a ton and hanging out so Billy and the council decided it'd be best if I just switch over that way we'd have no excuse." I explained.

"Ahh. So you are…tight with them?" She offered and I nodded.

"So where does Genevieve come in?" Maddie asked.

"Well remember I embarrassed her this morning with the whole thong issue? Jacob had been outside waiting for me and I guess they just went to homeroom when he realized I was late. We got to talking and when I said goodbye to you and walked into homeroom I saw all of them sitting together and nobody anywhere near them. Nobody that is, except Genevieve and so I told her to move so I could sit next to Jacob. She told me to make her and then Jacob told her to get up and sit somewhere else before she embarrassed herself." I explained all the while Madeleine's face went from slightly entertained to gravely concerned.

"I'm so screwed aren't I?" I groaned and not-so-lightly banged my head against the table.

"Don't worry hun, it's only for the rest of high school." Maddie patted my back comfortingly.

"I'm not going to deal with her menial bullshit. As if I haven't got enough on my back as it is." I mumbled.

Madeleine changed the topic, sensing my frustration, and the conversation flowed easily. We talked about her childhood, her interests, her passions and dreams for the future. I answered and mhmm'ed at all the proper places, careful to say anything about _my_ childhood, _my_ interests, passions and dreams for the future and not just because 3 out of the 4 now involved Jacob.

"I was born and raised in a house near the border of Forks and La Push. Even though my parents were both Quileute I went to school in Forks with the pale faces until my freshmen year of high school but I never really fit in. I was awkward and the kids treated me like some kind of science experiment, they weren't used to native kids going to school with them so I had all of three friends. It didn't help that I was completely obsessed with painting and photography. After a while my parents gave in to my endless pleading and enrolled me here. It's kind of easier now and I even sell a few pictures and paintings online for extra cash. But all the things I paint or photograph is the endlessly green landscape of La Push. I'd like to travel the world taking pictures and painting people in exchange for a night in their home. I don't know, it seems stupid but I wanna get out of this stupid town. There's nothing here."

It struck a chord with me when she said that. Embry had once upon time confided in me that the reason why he hated the Cullen's so much was that because of them he was bound to this land, this tribe who would always despise the strain he caused the day he phased. When they realized that his mother had done the unthinkable and his father could be anyone. He had always wanted to leave but he had no choice. I wanted to cry or laugh or do both. Madeleine despised them for getting special treatment but she had the one thing Embry would give anything up for in a heartbeat. Freedom.

Soon enough the bell rang and we parted ways. I wandered through the halls and eventually bumped into a very angry Paul.

"What's wrong?" I bumped my hips against his.

"People can't shut the fuck up about you." Paul growled.

"I don't care. So you shouldn't either." I stated simply.

"It's still fucking disgusting." He spit on the ground for emphasis.

A girl wrinkled her nose and walked around it and I apologized.

"So what class am I going to now?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Beats me. Physics or some other." He grinned.

We ended up taking a detour for a quick snack and having to run to make it to class on time. It was a pretty uneventful period and Paul fell asleep within the first few minutes while the teacher drolled on. I doodled on a piece of paper until the bell rang feeling utterly restless. Thankfully the boys had a free period next which meant we could sit through all lunches. I was still wondering what the deal with Genevieve was. I mean sure I had embarrassed her but it wasn't in front of a ton of people. And the scene in homeroom this morning was her fault, not mine. It occurred to me then that she could simply be jealous of how close I was with the pack.

I walked into the bathroom and was glad to find it empty. It occurred to me then that she could simply be jealous of how close I was with the pack. I had noticed that nobody approached them, talked to them or befriended them. Nobody except Genevieve. But I didn't see what there was to be jealous about. Genevieve was one of _those_ girls. Every high school had them. She was half French and half Quileute, her skin was almost as pale as Bella's and her cheeks were always the perfect shade of rose. Her peroxide filled hair was the color of the sun and fell to her shoulders in soft, shiny curls. Her eyes were a clear green and her lashes were long, her lips the same rose color as her cheeks. She wore short skirts, despite the weather and her stick thin legs went for miles. Her handbags designer, her heels impossibly high and absolutely every one of her friends and most of the school was a not-as-good carbon copy of her. As stereotypical and insecure as it sounds, I couldn't help but compare myself to her. I had muddy hazel eyes that were not quite brown and not quite green. My hair couldn't hold a curl and only stayed straight with pounds of product. My knees, legs and arms were scarred from a rough childhood. My teeth weren't nearly as white, I laughed too loud and reveled in the night.

I was nothing compared to her. And with that thought I sighed and exited the stall. I washed my hands slowly, the venn diagram I had drawn in mind had left me a little depressed. I was never the type to be insecure about appearances but everything had changed because of that witch. And who should walk in then, in the middle of my self-pity and moping, but Genevieve flanked by her two groupies?

Her laughter (yet another thing about her that was perfect) stopped short when her emerald eyes fell on my face. They hardened and the smile stretched into a sadistic one.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." She took slow steps towards me.

I aimed for a look of nonchalance as I wiped my hands with a paper towel and headed towards the exit. Maybe she'll drop this, maybe she'll leave me alone, maybe I won't die in a bathroom, I thought optimistically. But as her groupies bee-lined it for the door I realized that no such thing would be happening. At least not today. So I swiveled on my heel and faced Genevieve.

"What do you want?" My voice cracked.

"You've embarrassed me two times too many and on your first day here managed to claw your way up my shit list. And I don't even know your name." She clapped slowly.

"Brava." Genevieve's hand came out for a hand shake.

I took it and bit back a wince, her firm grip was a little _too_ firm.

"I'm Genevieve, if you already haven't heard."

"I'm Lacey, if _you_ already haven't heard." I shot back.

"Listen here Lacey, I don't know what you've got going on with Jacob or any of the other boys but I'm telling you now. Back off. Or you're gonna get hurt." Genevieve's smile gradually turned into a frown as she went right to business.

"Who's gonna hurt me? You?" I snorted.

"See what Jake and I have is something special. You're just some stupid charity case the Blacks took in. The little mutt from New York." She laid on a thick Bronx accent and watched closely for my reaction.

I tried to hide the surprise but it was evident in my blush. How did she know? If she knew this, then what else did she know about me? I was suddenly feeling very intimidated.

"That's right. Be scared. My dad is on the tribal council, I know all about your step-daddy back home. Poor little Lacey, gets beat by Jim-something or other. So she runs and leaves her mommy back home with him, only to live with the Blacks. And what did you think you could do? Start a new life here? Leave behind your troubles? Maybe start a relationship with Jacob?" Genevieve said in a mocking, childish tone.

"You know _nothing_ about me." I hissed.

"I know a lot about you, way too much in fact. Lacey this, Lacey that. You've got the entire council in an uproar about what they're gonna do with you. Like you're important. Let me tell you something, you're nothing. You're like the dust beneath all our feet, not even worthy enough to wipe off. You think Jacob would _ever_ see anything in you at all? You're not good enough for him. Don't ever make the mistake in thinking you are." She stated slowly.

"Oh and let me guess, you are?" I managed to say in a steady voice.

"I'm only trying to help you accept reality Lacey. Jake and I are perfect for each other. We used to go out in fact." Genevieve took on a gentle, sincere tone then and fished a picture out of her bag.

I looked at a smiling Jacob and Genevieve, both of them had much longer hair back then but there was no denying it was them. Jacob had an arm casually slung around her shoulders and the other hand was holding the camera. Genevieve had both her arms wrapped around his chest and her face was buried into his neck, blushing slightly.

"I didn't know." I mumbled quietly.

"Exactly. So in about 10 minutes, when the bell for lunch rings, don't sit next Jacob, don't talk to him, talk to the others instead. But Jake is…" She prompted me.

"Yours." I finished lamely.

"Or else I'll slip your little secret about why you're _really _here in La Push." Genevieve smiled again and stomped out of the bathroom, satisfied.

I leaned my back against the wall of the bathroom and slid down, utterly defeated. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't help but cry out of frustration. Everything had gone from bad to worse. If I stood up to her she would tell everyone about James. If I didn't she'd get back together with Jake. Either way I lost. But at least with the latter option I'd have a little dignity. Besides, it's not like I wasn't used to Jacob being with other girls. There was Bella. And after all, I was just his friend. Nothing more and nothing less.

So I slowly stood up, attempted to wipe the tears off my face and fix the mess I had made of my makeup. And I got used to the idea that happy endings weren't for me and I'd have to get used to settling.

The bell rang just as I exited the bathroom and I kept my head low, as I hurried towards the lunchroom to catch up with the pack. My eyes were not as red but the puffy face was a tell-tale sign that I had been crying. I crossed my fingers, hoping that the age-old excuse of "I'm tired" would satisfy them.

I spotted Quil and Embry and sat next to them, making distracted small talk. They asked what was wrong and I simply said, jet lag. They accepted it and continued their animated conversation. I laid my head on the table and waited for Paul to arrive so I could apologize. I must have not even noticed his arrival because I raised my head to the sound of his voice, Jake's and Genevieve's. I flinched when I realized Jacob was next to me.

"Hey where were you?" Paul inquired.

"Oh sorry. I went to the bathroom. Got caught up." My eyes instinctively flickered towards Genevieve's.

"Are you okay?" Jacob put a giant, warm hand on the small of my back and I ignored the shivers that made my toes curl.

I nodded, scared to talk in case my voice gave something away. His hand went up and pushed back the curtain of hair that had been hiding my puffy face.

"Have you been crying?" His voice was low.

"No." I slowly moved his hand down and forced a smile on my face, but a look of panic went across my face when Genevieve's mouth opened. She was going to tell. I was sure of it.

I tried to smooth it over but Jacob caught it.

"What did she do?" Jake asked me.

"N-nothing." I stuttered and turned my head away.

"I'm not gonna ask again, what did she do?" He forced me to face him.

When it became evident that I wasn't going say a word to him he turned to Genevieve.

"What did you say to her?" He growled.

Paul was there to restrain him in a flash and the entire lunchroom quieted.

"Calm down." Paul warned.

"No. What did you do?" Jacob's voice rose steadily and his breathing was heavy.

"It's okay." I placed a hand on his large bicep.

"No it's not." He replied flatly.

"I just told her how it should be, how it is. She isn't good enough for you." Genevieve started with a smile.

"Gene, stop right there." Jake's voice was dangerously low.

Genevieve's smile cracked as the entire lunch room held their breath, her face was becoming redder by the nanosecond and she finally burst out.

"She doesn't deserve you. I know it and so do you. She comes from some trashy family in New York and her stupid step-dad beats her, she deserted her own mother, left her with that monster and instead of feeling homesick she tries to cuddle up to? And you're buying this shit? You've given her more conversation, attention and time in two periods than you've given me since we broke up. How the hell am I supposed to compete? What do I do, get an alcoholic step-dad who beats me and get everyone to feel sorry for me? I guess that's what you're into these days. " She blurted this out quickly, forgetting to take breaths in between her sentences and heaving for air afterwards.

"Shut up! Not another word. Whatever delusional fantasy you have about us getting back together, wake up from it. Now. Just because I rejected you, doesn't mean you can terrorize people. Especially Lacey. You don't decide what someone is worth, Lacey's pinky alone means more to me than your entire being. You know _nothing_ about where she comes from, her life or her circumstances. I'm only gonna say this once, leave her alone or you're gonna regret it." Jacob's words were lethal by then, the danger of phasing had passed and now only his speech remained.

It hung in the air for a bit and the lunchroom was alive with tension. Genevieve's usually cool, calm and collected manner was gone. Her face was going through a range of emotions from angry to devastated.

"I-I don't understand. How could you not like me? It doesn't make sense. I guess if you and her aren't together…I still have a chance. I'm not giving up on you Jake." She whispered.

I thought his eyeballs would pop out of his head then and all he did was make an exasperated groaning noise, run a hand through his hair and then walk swiftly towards me. He grabbed my arms roughly and placed them around his neck in one quick motion. Hoisting me to eye level, he brushed the hair out of my face and tilted my head back, licking his lips. His breath tickled my face and his hands around my waist, his chiseled chest against mine set my skin on fire. My pulse quickened and I knew I was blushing. Jake and I goofed off a lot but this wasn't…this was…_this_.

"Jacob, wait what are you-" I shook my head in protest.

"Shh, shh, shhh. Just be quiet." Jacob's voice was husky.

I didn't expect it, I still can't believe it, I thought it was some wild nightmare/dream gone wrong. But his lips crashed down on mine none the less. Almost instantaneously my palms sweated, my stomach felt the fireworks of a New York fourth of July, my heart was determined on bursting from my ribcage. Jacob Black was freaking kissing me. _Me_. Lacey Tareja.

And at first that's all it was, his mouth over mine. I don't remember who leaned into the kiss first but I knew that he bit my lip roughly, drawing blood and I opened my mouth, gasping in pain and pleasure.

It took me a minute to fully realize the situation. We were vigorously kissing, in the middle of lunchroom of high school students, which under normal circumstances wouldn't be a big deal. But we _had_ caused a scene a minute ago and therefore the spotlight was still on us. And as much as it killed me to, I broke the kiss. Resting my forehead against his, I was aware of the fact that yes, we were still panting.

"Let me go." I said softly.

He obliged and let me slowly sink until I stood on top of his feet, still holding me close to him. I ignored the shaking in my knees, they were, needless to say, jelly and worthless. I grasped his forearms and disentangled myself Jacob, turning just in time to see a thoroughly shocked Genevieve. She made a small mewling noise before slapping a hand over her mouth and running out of the lunchroom, trying to contain her sobs.

Everyone in the lunchroom found something else to be preoccupied with. I immediately felt guilty. I couldn't believe it but I did.

"Jacob, why did you do that? I can't." I furrowed my brow and looked for anything in his expression.

His eyes were still hooded, something dark shadowing his normally soft brown eyes. His breathing was still hard and he looked fidgety, as if he were trying to contain something. I turned to walk away from him but he grabbed my arm.

"Hey, will you just wait a minute!" Jacob called after me as I pulled away and jogged towards Genevieve.

"What the hell are you thinking Jake?" It was Embry who yelled at him.

"She'll leave Lacey alone now won't she?" He said defensively.

"You're an idiot." Embry scoffed before going back to his lunch.

A million thoughts raced through my mind. The first was that Jacob had indeed kissed me and no, this wasn't some fantasy. And the kiss was…It wasn't just some regular old kiss behind the school you share with some chapped lipped creep. It was like kissing lightning. But a part of me felt disgusted. I knew that Jake hadn't done that simply because he wanted to. He did that to piss off Genevieve and get her off my back.

And I didn't know why that annoyed me. I didn't care that he used me but seeing Genevieve's reaction to it left me with an overwhelming urge to maim Jacob. So I followed the sound of her wails and ended up walking in the same bathroom she had insulted me in minutes ago. I heard her friends making fun of me, trying to console her.

"She's just some freak!"

"Don't worry about it, you're right Gene she's not good enough for him he'll realize his mistake."

"It doesn't matter cause she's already got him! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screeched and resumed her heaving.

They obliged and left in huff, pushing me aside. I cautiously entered, walking loudly to let her know my presence.

"Look I know I'm probably not your favorite person but hear me out." I interrupted.

"Fine." Genevieve wiped her eyes and let me speak.

"First off I'd like to apologize. I'm sorry for embarrassing you this morning in the bathroom by giving everyone a front-row seat to Underwear the broadway musical starring Genevieve." I earned a chuckle from her and continued.

"Most importantly, I'm sorry about what happened back there, sorry you had to see that. Nobody should have to be tortured like that, nobody should have to see their potential-significant other making out with the new girl. If I knew he was going to pull something like that I would have straight clocked him in the face. And I just want you to know that we're most definitely not together." I said sincerely.

"I love him. Why can't he see that we're meant for each other? It's like every time I see him…" She trailed off and searched for words to describe it.

"Look. You don't have to tell me twice. I know what it feels like, unrequited love. It sucks. And so does Jake. I don't know why he did that." I sighed, heavy-hearted.

"Do you love Jacob?" She asked.

"As a friend yes. But anything more than that… I don't know Genevieve. I'm not in the right state of mind at this moment. But I just want you to know that you should hold on. If it was meant to be it was meant to be. Don't give up because of that kiss, it meant nothing. He just did that so you would leave me alone." I lied smoothly.

"So…you're not my competition?" Genevieve replied in a puzzled tone as the bell rang.

"No. But if you want to know who the competition really is, you have to promise to lay off me." I stood up and offered her a hand.

"I will. I promise." She smiled and grabbed it.

"Bella Swann. Goes to Forks High School." I finally said.

"A pale face?" She gasped.

"You didn't hear it from me." I reminded and she nodded vigorously.

"Let's get cleaned up then, shall we?" I handed her a wet paper towel.

After a few minutes she asked me how she looked and I was actually shocked to say, beautiful. It was true, even without makeup she looked gorgeous. Her eyes seemed even brighter and her cheeks had a natural tinge of red to them. Her face wasn't even puffy. Curse her perfection.

"Hey Lacey, you're a good friend." Genevieve called out before we went our separate ways.

A weight was lifted off my shoulders then and I came to realize why I felt so guilty, why I empathized with Genevieve. Seeing her crying and storming out of the lunchroom when Jake kissed me, it reminded me of myself whenever Jake and Bella were together.

Anger rose from the pits of my stomach then. I can't believe that dumbass had kissed me. He can't just go around proclaiming love to Pale Face girls and then turn around and kiss me. He simply didn't have clearance. Or authority. Or the balls!

I marched right up to the Pack's lunch table, angry when I realized he wasn't there.

"Where the hell is Jacob?" I yelled.

Everyone slowly looked at each other before shrugging.

"Probably off kissing some other ditz. That tool. If you see him tell him I'm looking for him." I smiled sweetly before stomping away.

I would find him and I would castrate him. Mark my words!

**A/N:**

**? Did you like? They **_**finally **_**kissed. Except not really, cause he only did that to piss off Genevieve. But it was such a good kiss. Except…she's mad now. Hehehehohohehehe. **

**Okay school is out for me in a week (be still my beating heart!) and then I can properly dedicate time and energy into this story. **

**Until then, my lovelies. **

**L.T. **


	22. Chapter 21

Awww yeah box opening time! Update within a month (lolol sounds kinda pathetic I know)? And it's a longer one? I think this is a new record guys!

Shanks for all the review for the past chapter. I love you all so much, let's all just get married and move to Venezuela where our organic farm can prosper.

As always, enjoy and review. (:

**Chapter Twenty One: Jack-In-A-Box **

I walked furiously through the hallways, keeping my voice of reason at bay with the image of Genevieve's tearful face, not unlike my own the day I caught him kissing Bella. Distracted by the malicious thoughts I was having about what I would do when I found Jake, I smacked into a figure and fell flat on my ass. A pretty _hard_ figure, I thought rubbing my nose.

"Shit, Lacey are you okay?" Jacob crouched down and brushed back my hair, examining my face.

"Fuck, get off me." I shoved him back and stood up on my own.

"Is it bleeding?" He asked, unphased.

"Will you stop talking about my nose? What the hell were you thinking?" I waited for an answer.

He awkwardly stood there and his hand immediately reached for the magical man spot on the back of his neck, the one spot that men everywhere scratched raw when facing tough questions.

"I don't know. I was just trying to get her to leave you alone. It pissed me off the way she was talking to you like that, she had no right to judge you." He growled, trying to contain his anger.

"Yeah but Jake she's right. I did leave my mom with James, I did think I could start over and forget it all, I did think I could just cozy up to you. That's beside the point, it wasn't your place to do that." I shouted when I realized he was ignoring me.

"Oh yeah? And who's place was it? Paul's? Embry's? It's not like you have feelings for them." He rolled his eyes.

"It's not your business if I do or don't. At least they don't go around head-over-heels in love with some Pale Face one second and kissing their best friend the next." I accused.

"You want me to apologize for kissing you?" He laughed.

"I want you to apologize to Genevieve." I replied.

"I'd rather eat glass." Jacob shot back.

"Are you so dumb that you can't even see the position she's in? How about this, can you relate to it? Unrequited love. She has feelings for you, but you've got feelings for someone else. Isn't this sounding a little too familiar? _Déjà vu _maybe?" I poked his beefy chest to emphasize my point.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'll go say sorry to her." He mumbled.

"Thank you." I said politely.

"Yeah shaddup. Anywhoo, now that we're the it-couple of this dinky little high school…" Jake placed an arm around me.

"Don't push it." I said through clenched teeth.

"Relax." He laughed.

We walked back to the lunchroom and resumed eating with the rest of the gang who quickly got over their surprise at our renewed friendship. True to his word, Jake gritted his teeth and made his way over to Genevieve's table.

"Genevieve, I apologize for my actions and harsh words earlier. I was out of line, way out of line." He said slowly.

"I-It's okay." She quickly accepted and sighed as he turned on his heel, walking back to us.

"Yay, yay, yay! I'm so proud of you!" I hugged him.

He hugged me back and gave my forehead a quick peck. Before I could protest, he ruffled my hair, in the way that an older brother would do to a little sister, and danced away from my fists.

"Jake, I'll kill you if you mess up my hair again." I threatened lamely.

We spent the rest of lunch laughing and just hanging out.

... … … … … … … …

I was now sitting in Jake's last class of the day, nervously waiting for the bell to ring. We were in the back corner of the classroom, practically invisible in the darkness. The teacher had been showing a movie and we took the opportunity to talk.

My head was resting on Jake's chest and my leg was resting over his. His fingers were tracing circles around my waist, leaving a continuous trail of sparks.

"Today, we open the box today." I looked up at him.

"You're sure?" His breath tickled my forehead.

"Hundred percent."

"I'll be there. In case…" He trailed off.

"Thanks Jake." I planted a kiss on his arm in appreciation.

"I know. I'm always saving you and stuff." He mumbled.

We watched the rest of the movie in comfortable silence, laughing and making snarky remarks at appropriate moments. The heat of his chest scorched my cheek and I had to readjust myself every once in a while.

"Lacey?" He inquired.

"I know, I know, I'll stop wiggling." I promised, knowing I'd break it anyway.

"No no. Although I would appreciate it. But uhh…about what you said? Unrequited love?" Jacob's voice sounded a little nervous.

"Yeah?" I prompted.

"I'm going to talk to Bella today." He finally spoke.

My heart dropped, she would reject him. He wasn't there, he hadn't seen the look on her face when she saw Edward back in Italy. It was above and beyond how she ever saw Jake. How she ever would see Jake. I gave him a thin smile, hoping the dark would mask my pity. How would he take it? What would she say?

"I don't ever want to think what if." He sighed.

"What if she does say no?" I squeaked.

"She won't. She can't. He left her." Jake reaffirmed, more for his own sake than for mine.

"Nothing is guaranteed. I just don't want you to get your hopes up. This is life, fairy tale endings might not be a sure thing." I reminded.

"I know how I feel about her and I know deep down she feels the same." He defended and I decided to shut up, hoping he'd change the subject.

"I want you to be there when I do it." Jacob nervously stated.

"Of course I'll be there. What are friends for?" Came my pained reply.

He gave a sigh of relief and we went back to quietly watching the movie. I couldn't focus anymore though, I was too busy thinking about what would happen with my beloved box and with Bella. I was drawing up blanks whenever I tried to think about what the box held. There was no worst case scenario and I felt annoyed with myself for not being able to think of anything at all in the box. I wasn't the kind of person that liked surprises, at the very least give me a picture about what could possibly, maybe happen next.

And now I had a date with destiny…err rather Jake's destiny, where I'd be the third wheel. The witness to his heart break. She would say no, I was more than positive. I couldn't convince Jacob that she would. All I could do was be there and hope he'd get over it. I knew Bella she was also one of_ those_ girls. The ones' that didn't see how good they had it. Then again, it was hard for me to see the bright side of life now. When the guy you like is intent on breaking your heart a little everyday it's hard to see the rainbows and what not.

… … … … … … … …

I rode home in Paul's truck with Embry, opting out of the awkwardness with Jake. I couldn't stand the hopeful glances and smiles he gave me. But as I sat, the radio blasting me from all directions and sandwiched between them I started to regret my decision.

"Guys? PERMANENT EAR DAMAGE?" I tried to shout.

But Paul waved my protests away and sang along. It wasn't singing so much as it was howling. Needless to say by the time we exited the car, I was left with a throbbing head and bleeding ears.

"Migraine inducing voice." I insulted.

"It doesn't stop you from loving me." Paul whispered into my ear.

"Never. Again." I hissed, running to Embry for protection.

We had made it home before Quil and Jake and were rewarded accordingly by Emily by a light snack (fully prepared meal) for the boys. I managed to grab a biscuit before it was literally destroyed before my eyes.

"It's a wonder they aren't blobs yet." I shook my head in amazement.

"I'm still waiting for the day. Oh hun, take some butter." Emily handed me a knife and a little container of butter.

I was still fixing my biscuit when Quil and Jacob walked in. They groaned at the sight before them and roughhoused with Embry and Paul for a bit. Emily and I laughed at the spectacle and placed bets. However they broke it up when they noticed.

"Hey! You can't just take bets on us. That's like picking favorites." Quil pouted.

"And besides this isn't some underground dog fighting operation." Paul scowled.

"Shut up. You know I love you all equally." I rolled my eyes and gave them hugs.

I even ignored the too-friendly waist squeezing and nuzzles. What a saint I am, I silently snickered. My good deed for the day was letting a bunch of hot, muscley guys cop a feel or two.

"Equally my butt." Paul snorted and made deliberate eye contact with Jacob, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Emily caught it and swatted the boys for information.

"Nothing." I cried out, blushing furiously, eyes glued to the floor.

"Nothing except…" Quil's sentence was cut short by a punch to the gut from Jacob.

"We've got to go." Jacob grabbed my hand roughly and tugged me through the house, not stopping until we reached the garage.

I stumbled along, trying to keep up with his large strides and when we stopped, my stupid legs kept going. I tripped and his arm lashed out, pulling me towards him.

"Thanks." I laughed nervously and taking a few steps back from him. I don't know why the hell he made me so edgy.

"Alright. It's D-Day." He paced the entire length of the room, ignoring my jitters.

"Huh?" Came my reply.

He proceeded to launch into a lengthy and detailed explanation of what would happen in the next couple of minutes. I tuned him out after the second word and paid attention to more important things. Besides the fact this his biceps were always bulging from the constraints of all clothes and when he took off his shirt, as if some master artist sculpted him after the image of a god, there were a lot of other things to appreciate about him. Like the fact that Jacob's cheeks turned a ruby color when he got really energetic. And his hair was always sticking up in the most randomly fantastic of ways. And did I mention how even with his height and size, he moved with this grace that nobody could attain. His upper lip and bottom lip blended, so that when I finally did notice the slight blue color it surprised me. Was his lip…bruised? I brought my fingers to my own lips and flinched when I felt a throbbing pain. Which means that mine were bruised too.

From one kiss. _One _kiss.

"Are you even listening to me?" I snapped back to reality.

I shook my head slowly and he gave a weary laugh before sweeping me up into a hug.

"Thank you. Wish me luck." Jacob then jogged out of the garage, leaving me alone to relive the kiss again.

I was still standing their stupidly with my hands on my lips when Embry came in.

"Everything cool in here?" He asked tentatively.

"No." I groaned before flopping on a chair.

"What's up?" He closed the door after him and placed a chair next to me.

"Jake's going to profess his love to Bella. She's gonna shoot him down." I said quietly.

"A man's got to do what a man's got to do." He shrugged.

"He doesn't have to do this, I told him what's going to happen. I told him she's going to say no. But he wouldn't listen." My voice was angry.

"Maybe he needs to hear it from the one he loves." Embry shrugged his shoulders.

"Not for long," I snorted, "a million, billion little pieces. Like so many it'll be like dust. Pixie dust."

Embry laughed and blew imaginary dust from his hand for good measure.

"So what're you gonna do?" Embry asked.

"First, I'm going to open that box with or without Jake." I said, determined.

"I meant about Jacob. You have feelings for him, I know you do." Embry said in a serious tone, leaving no room for denial.

"Look at all the fucks I give about him." I said after a beat and stood up, twirling around.

… … … … … …

We bounced around in the living room, dodging pillows lobbed across the room. It was just Embry, Paul and I left in the house. Billy had left to visit Charlie Swan. Emily had gone home with Sam. Quil, Jared and Leah were out patrolling. The pups had long left, causing mischief and mayhem no doubt. And Jake was still gone.

We had been watching a movie but it quickly turned into a popcorn fight which then escalated to a battle. I was dripping with sweat, hiding behind the couch. Low on ammunition, zero energy left, I knew I was actually doomed. To make matters worse my phone decided at that moment to go off, revealing my location.

"We've found her!" Embry shouted.

"No, no, please no!" I pleaded with them.

I held on to the couch but they were too strong and my nails dug into the carpet, a last ditch effort. They dragged me out though and I immediately curled into a ball. They whomped (yes that's word! c: ) me with the pillows a couple of times before giving up.

"Good fight, good fight." I popped my head up when they stopped.

"What's our prize?" Paul wiggled his eyebrows.

"I won't circumcise you in your sleep." I scowled.

I walked to the kitchen and came back to the living room with a glass of water. Just before I could plop down I remembered my phone had gone off. My brow furrowed when I saw the missed call was from Quil. I quickly called him back.

"What's up?" I asked.

"_Why didn't you answer the phone?" _

"Calm yer tits. I'm on the phone now."

"_Has Jacob been by the house?" _

"No. Why?"

"_Fuck. While Jared and Leah and I were on patrol he phased and we caught a glimpse into his mind before he blocked us out. Bella rejected him, he's hurt and pissed. Really pissed." _

"He needs to grow up. I told him that would happen. Hold on let me go check his room." I put Quil on hold and told Paul and Embry to shut up.

"But we want to know what's going on!" Paul whined.

"Shh!" I hissed before leaving the room.

I slowly opened Jake's door and found his room ransacked. Everything was flipped upside down, pillows, sheets and curtains torn. His dresser and closet were empty of all clothes. How the hell could we have not noticed? How did he even get in his room? The window, left wide open, solved the riddle.

"He was by." I spoke into the phone after getting over the shock.

"_What do you mean?" _

"His room is trashed and all his clothes are gone."

"_I'll go tell Sam." _He hung up.

"Jesus Christ! What happened in here?" Embry's voice came from behind me.

"What do you think? Bella told Jake off and he came in here pissed as all can be, took his clothes and left." I rolled my eyes.

"Hold on. I'm confused." Paul said.

"Jacob wanted to confront Bella today, force her to make a choice. I warned him that she would pick Edward but he didn't listen. He went to her anyway and she made her choice, clearly. He must have gotten so angry he phased and the guys and Leah caught a glimpse into his mind before he blocked them out. Quil said he was really angry and hurt, asked me if he came by. Then I came in here and lo and behold he had dropped by." I elaborated.

Paul simply tsked and Embry awkwardly stood there, his hands jammed in his pockets. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright guys, who wants to see if there's a Jack in the box?" I smiled and led them out of the room, closing the door behind me.

… … … … …

I gently placed the box on the table and dimmed the lights.

"Don't start cackling on us now." Embry laughed nervously.

"Aww sweet sweet Embry, I couldn't cackle if I tried. But I can screech." I gave them a laugh that sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

I stopped immediately, rubbing my throat. Like swallowing a cheese grater.

"Speaking of cheese graters, I'll be right back!" I announced, rubbing my hands together in anticipation before running to the kitchen.

"What is _wrong_ with her?" Paul's confused voice drifted into the kitchen.

I shook my head and opened the dishwasher, taking out the sharpest knife I could find. I tested it on my shirt, smiling gleefully when it tore away quickly. Good, good. I held the knife behind my back. No need to scare the shit out of Embry and Tweedle-dee.

"Okay. I'm gonna need you two to watch for a reaction. If I start freaking out again..."I trailed off before revealing the knife.

"Wait, whoa whoa! You can't seriously." Paul shook his head and made a move for the knife.

I held it in my palm as tightly as possible before slicing down. A stream of curses slipped out and Embry ran to get a towel.

"No, no, no. Get me a bowl or something." I snapped at him.

In a few seconds, a glass bowl was in front of me and I squeezed my palm. I kept squeezing until my hand felt numb and I had to hold on to Embry to keep my balance.

"Okay, stop, stop that's more than enough." Paul forced my hand away from the bowl and I unclenched my hand.

The cut was deep and the edges of it were wrinkled and pale with the pressure I was applying to it. I inspected the pool of blood in the bowl, it seemed to me a darker shade of red than average blood but besides that it looked normal. I had my doubts that this would work. Embry deftly bandaged my hand using the strip of cloth I had cut from my shirt. He held my hand, squeezing it.

"It's to stop the bleeding." He said but blushed nonetheless.

With my freehand I carefully poured the contents onto the gold latch on the front of the box. Unfortunately, I was still pretty light headed and I ended up spilling it on the table and on my hand too.

"Should we clean it-" I raised a hand to silence Paul.

I waited for a reaction and sure enough, there it was. Slowly but surely, a small hole appeared on a corner of the latch that had a particularly large amount of blood on it. Within a matter of minutes smoke was rising up from the gold box and I was laughing.

"Is it safe to inhale this?" I giggled.

"Let's crack a window open to be safe." Paul opened the window, letting a breeze in.

"Where do you think Jake is?" Embry blurted after a few minutes of waiting.

"I really couldn't tell you." I answered softly.

The lock was as good as gone and Paul forced off the rest of it, leaving the honor of actually opening the box with me. I took a deep breath and squeezed Embry's hand before lifting it up.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I cried out, throwing the stupid thing across the room.

This was no Jack-In-A-Box. All that was in there was a key and a scrap of paper with "You've come this far, hopefully you're willing to go a little farther, P.O. 253" scrawled on it.

"Relax, whatever your dad wanted you to see is in this P.O. box. You're a little stressed, running on very little sleep, a long day at school. Head on up to bed and I'll get whatever is in the box. You can look at it when you wake up." Embry gave me a hug and rubbed my back.

"Your right, your right. I probably do need a little sleep. Thank you, for everything." I hugged him back and walked to the couch with heavy lids.

The last thing I remember before passing out was Paul throwing a blanket over me and the sound of Embry's keys jingling.

… … … … …

_In front of me stood Bella and Edward, their hands interlocked. For some reason this picture, this image made me clench my fists and bite my tongue in anger. Bella came close to me and I felt my pulse rise, what the hell was this? Lesbian tendencies surfacing? Did…did I like _girls_? Was this some kind of message from my subconscious?_

"_I'm here to remind you of a key point in the treaty." I felt my lips move but I had no control over the words. _

"_I haven't forgotten." Edward said slowly. _

"_What key point?" Bella grabbed his arm. _

"_If any of them bites a human, the truce is over." My voice sounded disgusted….and deep? _

"_But if I choose it has nothing to do with you!" Bella retorted. _

"_No, I won't let you. You're not going to be one of them Bella!" I shouted. _

"_It's not up to you." Bella said calmly. _

"_You know what we'll do to you…I won't have a choice." I replied, even angrier. _

"_Jacob, I love you. So please don't make me choose…cause it'll be him. It's always been him" Bella said. _

_She thinks I'm Jacob! I had to fight the urge to laugh but when I looked down at my hands, I realized I hadn't been anywhere near this tan since I got to La Push. Then the size of my hands hit me, I really _was_ Jacob. But what kind of dream was this? _

"_Come on Bella." Edward grabbed her hand and led her away. _

"_No you don't get to decide for her!" My legs moved me forward but Edward's cold hand connected with my face. _

_I flew back as a man but an anger like nothing I had ever experienced before rose within me and I burst from the constraints of flesh, landing on all fours as beast. Edward turned around, ready to attack but Bella's thin figure stepped between us. _

"_You can't hurt each other without hurting me!" She cried out. _

_My eyes searched her face for a reaction but I realized I didn't recognize her, I didn't know this person standing before me. Tears blurred my vision and with that I growled and turned around, tearing up dirt as I thundered past all the trees to get home. _

_Up until this point I had been observing everything, no actually experiencing everything firsthand. Now I was looking at everything from the outside in. It was like sitting in a theater. I could hear Jake's thoughts and I searched for something to say, anything to comfort him. I saw him phase back and silently enter through his window. He heard our voices, rather my loud voice shrieking at Embry and Paul to stop. I saw him then trash his entire room, cursing bloodsuckers every step of the way. He grabbed his bag, jammed some clothes in it, stepped out through his window and phased to a wolf again. Carrying his bag in his teeth he took one last long look at his room. _

"_Ja-Jacob!" I spoke and flinched when my voice echo. _

"_Go away." I heard him whisper before everything went black and I woke up. _

… … … …

"That little!" I shot up and shouted.

"Ahhh!" Paul shouted.

The house was dark, it must have been late. Embry was gone but a box with my name on the top, wrapped in a brown paper and tied with a thick wool string. I took a few deep breaths and apologized to Paul. Collecting myself took more than a few minutes and my mind kept replaying Jake's voice telling me to go away. He had shut me out. I sighed and found a pair of scissors.

I cut the thread, ignoring the pain in my hand, and ripped off the paper. There was a simple cardboard box inside that also had my name written out and when I opened it, I saw files and files of paper.

"What even?" I spluttered.

Everything was in my father's handwriting. At the top an envelope with my name written on it as well and I tore it, carefully reading the letter.

_My dearest Lacey, _

_I've got a lot to explain in this letter alone, luckily all your other questions will be answered by the contents of this box. In this box you'll find my life's work, my research notes. It was no accident that you are the way you are. You probably don't know much about why I came to the Quileute's. You probably don't know much about anything but she who knows she does not know is the wisest. I should start at the very beginning. _

_I grew up in a traditional Makah household in Neah Bay, Washington. My father was a biologist and my mother was a home-maker. I had a good childhood but there were always reports of rogue animals killing people in town. I never took any notice of it. My father used to do his research in our basement but we were never allowed in there. I used to hear strange noises and cries coming from his "laboratory" and when I confronted my father about this he told me to ignore it. I tried but soon enough I had nightmares of a creature being tortured. I decided I would get to the bottom of it and one day while my father was out working and my mother was doing laundry, I snuck in. _

_I was terrified. There were a lot of metal objects and cages and it was dark. I heard the cries of the creature and when I came upon it I was stunned. Chained to a wall was a delicate, child-like creature. It was the same height as me, the same size and looked mostly human. I took note of it's strange hair color and eye color but I didn't see anything shockingly different about it. So I asked it what it name was, a simple question. But it cried out in a different tongue and once it started to "talk" it didn't stop. I listened, mesmerized by the sounds coming out of it. It sounded soothing and harsh, loud yet soft. I couldn't make sense of it. So I listened and listened, sitting by it. I reached up to rub it's back as a gesture of friendship but was appalled by what I saw. It's back was bandaged with filthy rag to stop bleeding from two cuts on its shoulder blades. _

_My father came in at that moment and led me calmly out of the basement. I waited for a reaction, a punishment but all he did was offer me some candy and I fell into a deep sleep immediately. The last thing I remember was him carrying me on his shoulder and opening the door to the basement. _

_Years later I would find out that the creature I had seen was a fae, a child fae. My father had heartlessly experimented on it and it was the cause of the rogue animal's that killed the people in town. The animals' were in fact vampires, Cold-Ones', who were attracted to the scent of Fae blood. _

_Of course my father wasn't aware. Neither was I. I repressed the memory of that day and continued on with my life. I took my dad's job, married your mother, she gave birth to you. The first time I held you, it was magic. _

_Time passed, by the time you were 2 the animal attacks were right next door and one midnight visit later we find out the animals weren't animals at all. Two of them, they came in the night wanting my blood and yours. I was confused but kept cool. Everything came together when I woke up the next day, the memory I'd repressed had come back. My father had injected the fae's blood in me. _

_My own father. And I unknowingly passed it on to you. It wasn't your burden to bear and for this I am truly sorry. Had I known….This explained the constant headaches, the vomiting all sensitivity to the presence of the supernatural. Fearing an attack on our lives, I took off with you and your mother for the Quileute tribe. Their legends talked of Cold-Ones', the animals. I wanted answers. _

_I got more than answers when I arrived. They gave me a home, a family, protection and a new chance at life. I was fascinated by the spirit warriors who could phase into giant beasts at will. I studied them profusely and was fascinated specifically by the powers of an alpha. But you were soon affected by the two vampires who had managed to follow us. I'll be frank about this part, I won't mince words. I came to the conclusion that the blood of a spirit warrior, specifically an alpha, had special properties that could ease the pain that came with our curse. His name is Jacob Black and his blood runs through your veins. _

_I relocated us to New York after one of the Quileute boys was injured by the two vampires that followed us and cut off all ties with the Quileute's. I couldn't have their blood on my hands, they wouldn't die protecting us. In New York, everything was going alright. Until they found us again. They gave me an option, go peacefully with them or they would slit both our throats in the middle of the night. I asked them to give me two days and their word that your life wouldn't be taken. _

_I write this to you in my last hour. My only advice to you is to live life to the fullest because it is more precious than all the money, rocks and gems in the world. _

_I love you,_

_Tareja _

I read the letter once, twice, three times and cried harder each time. An aneurism? Was my entire life a lie? Did my mother know? There was only one thing left to do. I grabbed an afghan and the box before walking out to the porch. The early morning light was filtering through the clouds of La Push and I hugged the box close to me. This was one of the last things my dad had left me. This box and Jacob.

A/N:

Next chapter will explain a lot, basically going over the research notes and what Lacey is exactly. Also Jacob comes back in the next one. SooOooOo yeah. I love y'all.

xoxo

Lace


	23. Chapter 22

Updateee! Also I haven't disclaimer'd for a while so remember, I own nothing, this is all Stephanie Meyer's work, I own Lacey and if I ever see a character/story resembling this floating around I'll have to scalp a bitch etc etc. Hope you like it. (:

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Astraphobia **

I poured over the research notes, inhaling them. With every paragraph of my father's not-so-neatly written cursive, I found out more and more about myself. I made sure to look for the little dates at the corner of the sheet. Slowly but surely, all the puzzle pieces started to fall into place. Hell this was more learning than I'd ever done in school and it was more or less applicable to my life. All my questions were answered thanks to father dearest. He had experimented on himself to answer those questions, the same questions he had asked himself. The weird dream I had of the milky-eyed creatures was actually a vision of the future, much like Alice's. The milky-eyed creature's being the Volturi of course, who I had seen in person several days after the dream. This was possible because Fae's had the power to see into the future, I wasn't able to control it the way Alice did but it manifested itself occasionally.

I was also sensitive to the presence of vampires, especially when they were in blood-lust, which makes sense. Aro mentioned something about vampires hunting Fae's to the brink of extinction. It would always be there because of the Fae's blood and Jake's. The sensitivity was in varying degrees however, depending on how dominate the Fae's blood was in me at the moment when I encountered said vampire. This explains why I was disgustingly sick when Alice came back in to town but could tolerate the Cullen's smell in school. It also explains why a drop of vampire saliva, not very heavy in venom, could cause me to change.

I read about how Jake's blood worked in my body. It kept the Fae's blood at bay, making sure it never became too dominate. Another feature of his blood was that we were now connected; part of me would always be inside him. I could hear his thoughts, he could hear mine (granted we could block each other out). Should we block each other out for too long our memories and thoughts would drift into the others dreams. This explained the cliff dream and the kissing in the kitchen dream, I had seen them in Bella's place. Which makes sense because he thinks about her constantly and yes I'm being bitter. This connection would be even more powerful since my father injected my blood in his, something he failed to mention in his letter. He had done it as a last security measure, to make sure that the pull to La Push wasn't strong enough for me to resist. This attraction to La Push would inevitably lead me to the answers, to his letters and research journals. This pull would also (naturally) manifest itself in Jacob. To put it bluntly….I would always be attracted to him and he would be attracted to me. But it was still nothing compared to imprinting, which my father scrawled on the side of the page with a question mark. Maybe he didn't know how imprinting played into this.

The day went by quickly. I watched Embry come and go, felt Billy's gaze through the window and barely looked up when the sun dipped behind the sky. All I did was turn on the porch light, grab more junk to eat from the kitchen and tell off Embry.

"Are you sure you'll be safe? I just don't like leaving you out here…by yourself." He stressed the last part.

"Look. I'll be fine, the others are patrolling and the porch light is on. I need to do this alone." I huffed.

It killed me to see his pained face, Embry was too sweet to yell at. But he left and I was suddenly aware of how cold it had become. Inside and out, I felt a to the bone cold. Maybe it was because the reality of what I was had settled in. Or maybe it was because Jake was gone. I checked the time and went inside after mulling over everything. Kicking the box inside I dragged the afghan behind me and channel flipped for a while, settling on the news. The reporter was some gaudy looking lady with too bright makeup and a voice like gravel. She was talking about a mysterious murder spree the police were looking into in Seattle. Riley's face came in my mind then. I hope he's safe, I hope Jake's safe too. I fell asleep with a frown on my face.

…..

_It was a dark dream this time. All I could see was darkness, all I could hear was a steady breathing. I didn't know if it was mine or Jake's. I could feel a pain in my chest, Jake was hurting. It literally hurt him to block everyone out and tear himself away. This was it, my only connection to Jake. In a few hours we'd wake and lose this telepathy. _

"_Jake, come back. You can't run forever." I spoke, knowing this was the only time I could talk to him. _

"_I'll kill him if I come back." Came his reply. _

"_Let me help you. Let me in." I pleaded with him. _

"_I'm so tired." _

I was jostled awake by Billy. After three glorious days of lazing around the house came school. I had missed a lot of it and I'd have to go if I wanted to switch over to La Push. I thanked him and threw off the afghan. Showering, shaving, combing out the hair, brushing my teeth. It was all taken care of systemically. I didn't even want to think about school. I was dreading it. I know, I know, I'm being a freaking sour puss but right now, this very minute? School was the bane of my existence.

What the hell would I wear to school? Most of my clothes were at Embry's house so I settled on wearing the mismatched crap still at Billy's. I pulled on a pair of jeans before throwing on a tank-top that I didn't even know I'd packed. I found a sweater of Jake's that he left behind and shrugged before pulling it on and slipping on a pair of slightly-too big black boots. A quick swipe of mascara and a bit of chapstick later I was ready to go. I pulled my long wavy hair into a pony tail and left the bathroom to wake Embry, who had been sleeping in my old room. After a few nudges I gave an exasperated sigh and screamed into his ear.

"OW! WHAT? WHAT?" Came his annoyed reply.

"Are you going to grace La Push High with your presence today?" I asked.

"No. Drive yourself to school." He moaned and turned over, ignoring me.

I grabbed the keys to his truck off the messy dresser and closed the door on the way out. I downed a glass of orange juice and a few pain killers before stuffing my rucksack with Mountain Dew cans and beef jerky. I know, I know. Nutritious, what a healthy eater I am. I walked past the couch and almost cried, it was calling to me. I had to tear myself away and get into the truck quickly. I whipped it out of the driveway and sped down the deserted roads of La Push, hitting 75 mph. I slowed down after crossing into Forks and turned on the radio. Today would be a great day, today would be a good day, today would be a decent day, today would be an alright day, today would be semi-okay, today would be subpar. Today was gonna suck. I couldn't help but think about where Jake was, not to mention the dream I had dubbed "Bella's Choice" was still replaying in my mind.

Walking in, listening to everyone say hi, ask where I'd been. It felt surreal. I was just stumbling through the motions, deep in thought. I didn't even notice that the person who I bumped into was the devil-herself. Her books spilled to the floor and I bent down to pick them up, willing myself not to look her in the eye. Afraid I would be suspended.

"I was wondering where you were, I wanted to know if I could hitch a ride with you to the rez today? I need to speak with Ja-" Bella had a big smile on her face and I shoved her books at her chest to shut her up.

She winced in pain and Edward, attached at the hip as always, let out a low growl. I walked away quickly, ignoring her calls for me to wait. If I heard her say his name, simply put, I'd cause her physical pain (rhyming ftw !11!). So I walked to chemistry, hoping that display of aggression would be enough to get her off my back for the remainder of the class.

No such thing. I sat down and the teacher started a lack-luster lecture on entropy. There was a notebook in front of me opened to a blank page and a perfectly sharpened pencil but I couldn't bring myself to write. I hugged my legs to my chest and set my forehead on my knees.

All I could think about was how he'd only been gone for a week now. How far could he have gone? An image of Jacob The Wolf came to mind then and I couldn't help but smile. Jacob The Wolf was tall, insanely tall, with eyes the color of honey. Jacob The Wolf was cinnamon colored with the softest colored fur I'd ever had the pleasure of punching/stroking. Jacob The Wolf was also fast, insanely fast. But Jacob The Wolf was still Jacob…and right now he wasn't exactly at his A-game…or B-game…or even C-game really.

"_Jaaaccoobb?" I couldn't keep the sing-song out of my voice. He wasn't answering but I wasn't shut out completely. _

"_I wish you'd admit that you're human." I sighed. _

"_I used to be." Came his reply, be still my beating heart. _

"_Listen I know she hurt you but Jake what you're doing is…it's childish. You have a family, brothers, friends and your tribe to think about. They need you." I coaxed. _

"_My tribe, friends and family all happen to be the same set of people." He joked. _

"_I need you. Turn around Jake. It's time to face the music!" I shouted. _

"_Come hell or high water, by sundown." His voice came after a beat and then he shut me out again. _

I can't say I was ecstatic, considering I had no idea what he meant by that. But this was a start. I guess I was terribly engrossed in my conversation with Jacob because by the time I snapped out of it, the lecture was long done and we were now working on homework for the rest of the period. Two girls were asking me to give up my seat so they could work together. I shrugged and opted for working outside. Grabbing my rucksack, I kicked the classroom door open, closed it and slid down a locker before letting my butt hit the cool linoleum floor. The worksheet in front of me was pretty simple and I was finishing the last problem when Bella came out and sat next to me.

Great just when things were getting a little less shitty. It would be….very difficult to control myself. But I'd have to.

"Okay so I know Jake's mad at me..." She started nervously.

"Let me just stop you right. Don't say his name in front of me. Like ever. Or I might cause you great physical pain. And he's not mad at you, he's crushed. You killed what was left of the good in him." I spoke slowly.

"It's not like I meant for this to happen!" Bella cried out.

"He doesn't even matter to you, does he? You want to know the real reason why you can't see him, why he hasn't been picking up the phone? Because he left. He left us all without a word and nobody, none of us, knows where he is, how he's feeling, if he's warm, if he's even eaten. And don't you fool yourself, not for a single fucking second, into thinking this isn't your fault. You're to blame. You. Isabella Swan." I poked her bony shoulder to prove my point.

"Look, I know I hurt him. I know I did. And I'm sorry. I had nothing but the best intentions. I feel horrible, I really do. And I miss him. A lot. So when he does come back, can you tell him I said that?" She blurted.

"If Jacob Black comes back, I swear on my father's grave never to mention you. If you really want to help, don't call him. Don't text or IM or try to see him in any way." I stood up, knowing if I stayed any longer it would lead to her hospitalization and a very pissed off vampire.

"He's my best friend. I can't NOT do all those things. Besides, it's his decision. He chooses who he talks to not you. You don't have jurisdiction over his life." Her voice was timid but her conviction was strong.

"Are you really that much of a selfish bitch that you'd do something like that? You tell him you want to fucking turn yourself into the one thing he hates the most in the goddamn world, you the girl he loves, and expect to still be buddy buddy with him while sucking off said hated thing?" I laughed, Lord give me the strength not to curbstomp this pathetic waste of breath. Amen.

"Don't be so melodramatic." She scoffed in disbelief.

"You're deluded. I don't care who you put up against him, I'd choose Jake. Every single time." I growled.

"That's beside the point, you can't choose his friends. There's no need to feel threatened. I made my choice. I love Edward." Bella shot back.

Did she just…call me jealous? I blanked for a second having nothing to say but wanting to do a million things. Next thing I knew Bella was shoved against a locker and whimpering for me to let her go.

"If you won't do it for him, do it for your own safety. If you attempt to contact him, I will lodge a fucking fork into your windpipe and few more into your skull before handing you back to the Cullens. When and if Jacob wants you back in his life, he will come to you." I whispered in her ear.

A cold hand was on my shoulder and it easily pushed me away from Bella.

"That's quite enough." Edward said coldly before pressing his beloved to him.

"Remember what I said though Bella, in your fucking windpipe. An homage to this shitty town and this shitty high school." I picked up my bag and walked away, laughing the entire time.

Out of the +9000 things I was qualified to do to her as a New Yorker, I choose to threaten her. If you don't call that a success, I don't know what is.

….

It was already lunch and rumors were circulating about Bella and I's fight. I grabbed my lunch, a burrito and vitamin water, and passed the Cullen hang out spot. Typical Emmett was oblivious and waved, receiving a hard slap to the head from Rosalie. Jasper was staring hard at me in usual Jasper fashion, no doubt trying to sort out the bundle of emotions I was holding back. Alice was speaking rapidly to Bella, feigning disinterest. Edward called me over. Surprise surprise, I backtracked slowly. Here we go, he'll kill me for sure. After all I probably bruised poor little Bella.

"I'm not going to kill you." He gave me a weary smile.

"Good to know you're still nosy as ever." I returned his smile with a mental middle-finger.

I stood there awkwardly for the longest 6 minutes of my life. They stared at me, Bella stared at anything but me and I glared at her.

"Does my obvious discomfort get you off? Or is there a reason you called me over?" I asked rudely.

"We, my entire family and I, want to thank you for what you did in Volterra. If it weren't for you we'd all be dead." Edward said sincerely.

"You are very welcome." I replied, a little shocked.

"But your threats are unwelcome and frankly, unacceptable." He mumbled.

"Unwelcome, unacceptable, inappropriate. I'm not gonna throw words at you but I will say this. I look after my own, you do too. So look after Bella. Toodles." I waved at them before sitting down at an empty table with my burrito and the immediate flock of suckers asking questions about the fight.

"Did you hit her?" One kid asked.

"Many times. In fact I beat her to a bloody pulp." I said sarcastically.

"I heard it was over some kid named Jacob." Another interjected.

"No it was over a stuffed animal." I rolled my eyes.

It went on like this for a few minutes before they realized I'd never give them a straight answer and they awkwardly slipped away. At this rate I'd never make it to the end of the day.

…..

I went straight to the office and made sure all my records were going to be transferred. After a few coughs and a call to Uncle Billy's, I was all set to leave early. Goodbye Forks High, I hardly knew ye. I'd be spending the last term of my junior year in high school at La Push. Graduation was coming up and I remember a few members of the tribe would be graduating. And even though it was only the beginning of April, the rain had been pounding us especially hard the past week. As if Jacob had left and taken the sun with him.

I was glad it had let up for a bit and kept a heavy foot on the gas, knowing the beach was the only place to get my head clear.

…...

Getting out of the car, I took off my boots and let my toes dig into the cold sand. Next was getting as many rocks as possible to fit into Jake's pocket. Finally I sat and listened to the violent waves of La Push crash onto shore, tossing the rocks out into the open ocean one by one.

"Stupid Bella," toss, "so damn needy," chuck, "thinks its okay to talk to him," lob, "after the anal rapage of his feelings," hurl.

It went on like this for a bit before I ran out of rocks and my arm was downright sore. I collapsed onto the sand behind me and laid back, looking up at the storm clouds making their way to La Push. Once upon a time I'd hated the dreary skies of La Push, I'd missed New York. But now I realized, sitting in this depressing beach, that I loved this town and the blank canvas it had for a sky.

My eyelids were like lead and I finally let them close, a quick cat nap on the beach wouldn't hurt.

…

I woke up to raindrops and a cold wind whipping me awake. The sky was pretty dark and lightning lit the clouds alive. Fuck! I can't believe I'd fallen asleep. For three whole hours! Uncle Billy and Em were probably freaking out, Sam would certainly have a search party out for me again. Damn it all. I tentatively called Billy.

"H-Hey Uncle Bill." I laughed nervously.

"_Ahh so you're awake?" _

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow.

"_A few of the guys on patrol say you on the beach, decided to leave you be. It seemed like you needed to be alone. You should probably head home now though, it seems like the weather has taken a turn for the worse." _

"Alright." I smiled.

"_Drive safe." _

I hung up the phone and stood up, clearing the sand off my butt. I pulled the hood over my head, fat lot that did. The rain had it soaked in a minute. By the time I reached the car, I felt like I had gone swimming as is. My clothes stuck tight to me, like a second a skin and it didn't help that the rain was ice cold. I managed to wring out Jake's sweater and my jeans in the car. The problem with that was that I was now wearing a tanktop and my underwear. I turned on the heat and started home. Coming to the beach? Worst decision 2k11.

I could barely see the road even though I had the windshield wipers set to freaking hyperspeed. A few cars passed by me were driving fast, eager to get home. But I was terrified of hydroplaning. The result? I was driving at 20 mph. Even worse? I had a new found fear, astraphobia. Every tree seemed like a lightning rod. And if I really was struck by lightning the paramedics would have a helluva time examining a half naked, fully drenched girl. What a sight for sore eyes I'd be.

I was so focused on not killing myself that I almost didn't feel it. Something in the pit of my stomach told me to stop and pull over. And the more I ignored it the more it consumed every fiber of my being. Was my spidey-sense tingling again? Could it be a vampire? I pulled over anyway and raided the glove box for a flashlight. I wiggled into the wet sweater and stuck my feet in the boots, not caring if I got soaked again, not caring that half my legs would now be immersed in freezing water.

Sweeping the flashlight into the woods did nothing, it was literally pitch black and I groaned when I realized I could only see a few feet in front of me. Great, now I have to go into the forest full of trees that always get struck by lightning. Feelsgoodman. Was a gut feeling really worth putting myself in this much danger? I swallowed my fears and took a deep breath. Yes, that's right. One slow step at a time.

"Hello?" I shouted over the thunder.

What the hell was I expecting? An injured forest creature to bring back as a pet? The rain was hitting me like bullets even with the sweater on. Okay, well at least I tried! Good fight Lacey, good fight. I turned on my heel to leave. As I was turning though, the flash light hit a slumped shadow that resembled a person. I willed myself to walk towards it, I'd made it this far. A few more steps wouldn't hurt. I turned off the flashlight and stopped when I was close enough to hear it breathing. The lightning flashed above us and I got a very of a very wet, very naked man. A few more flashes and I realized this wasn't just any man….it was Jacob.

Alright so let me paint a picture for you. Imagine a girl with nothing but an oversized sweater, black boots and a flashlight in her hand, running around like a chicken without a head in a forest during a very violent storm with an unconscious naked guy in front of her. That would be me, Lacey Tareja. Panic wouldn't begin to describe how I felt. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? The pack was nowhere near me, I was unable to reach them and Jacob could be hurt.

The thunder brought me back to reality it was so ridiculously loud that I realized we were in serious danger. The next one could hit us. I slapped Jake around, waiting for him to answer but he was out cold…or should I say hot. He was warmer than usual, I frowned. This wasn't good.

I sat him up and whipped off my sweatshirt (or should I say his?) and struggled to put it on for him. After what seemed like forever I got it on him. Now came the hard part, getting him into the car. Jacob only weighs around….180, standing him up shouldn't be too difficult. I heaved him up….aaand let him fall down again. Come on Lacey, what're you doiong? Lift with your legs not with your back. How many time's has he carried you home? Payback's a bitch.

I tried again and this time I propped him up against a tree trunk. After grunting and cursing for 3 solid minutes he was up. The cold rain was welcomed with open arms, I was feeling damn hot regardless of the lack of clothes. Before Jake could fall down, I'd have to get him to the car. I slung his behemoth of an arm over my shoulder and held his (very sexy) waist tight. Thankfully he was able to manage a few sluggish steps but I dragged him for the most of it. The fact that the ground beneath my feet was mud didn't help and I fell to my knees a few times. But each time I'd forced myself and the suddenly very fat Jacob Black up.

"Come on Jake. We're almost…there." I wheezed, almost dropping him when my foot hit asphalt.

We were next to the car soon after and I leaned him against the hood before opening the door and shoving him in haphazardly. Closing his door was easy, walking around to my door was hard. It was cold and I was a little more than tired from weight lifting 600 lbs of muscle. When I got in I rested against the steering wheel for a minute before glancing over at Jake. I had laid him awkwardly in the passenger seat. His feet pushed up against the window and his head near my lap. Lucky bastard was blissfully unaware of the situation and in fact, snoring. It was then that I noticed his…gentlemen bits…..were exposed. And upon the accidental glance I blushed, fiercely. Calm down Lacey, it's just a penis. You've seen plenty before…in health class! Who the hell was I kidding? I'd seen penis diagrams and penis slideshows but never the real live thing.

I took a few deep breaths and started the car. I'd labored and struggled to drag Jake in here for 45 long minutes. Once it was a little warmer I leaned over him and pushed his feet down to the floor. I was even especially careful not to look at…Little Jacob when I lifted his head and sat him up properly in the seat. Success! I threw my wet jeans over his Johnny and buckled him up. Getting home would be the least of my worries.

….

I pulled into the driveway of Billy's house and hoped no one was home. It was still pouring as I got out of the car. Even if I had to embarrass myself there was no way I was carrying Jacob The Mammoth….again. So I rang the doorbell dressed in nothing but my frilly black Victoria secret bra and matching thong, a white tank top that did absolutely nothing to cover said bra, black boots and mud. A whole lot of mud. It was Leah who answered the door, thank the Lord.

"Why the fuck are you naked? And covered in mud?" She shouted looking down at me.

Ooorrr not. I mentally groaned when the porch light came on and Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared and even the pups peered through the window. Why did I have wear this today? Why didn't I wear a sports bra and granny panties? Or better yet a mumu?

"I found Jake…he's in the car…wearing my clothes." I smiled.

Her expression changed from disgusted to delighted in a second flat.

"Y-you found Jacob?" Leah whispered in disbelief and I nodded.

"Lacey found Jacob!" She turned and shouted into the house.

I saw the pack tear themselves away from the window to cheer. Leah even pulled me into a hug and I got over my shock long enough to hug her back.

"Someone needs to carry him out though cause it was hell getting him in." I laughed.

"Paul, Sam go carry Jake out of the car!" Emily snapped.

Sam ruffled my wet hair and didn't so much as glance at me. Paul however looked me up and down before letting out a long whistle and clutching at his heart with one hand and his junk with the other.

"Paul Lahote, so help me god!" I yelled, crossing my arms to cover my chest.

"I can't help it, you're hot. You're just damn hot. There, I said it!" Paul held up his hands as if to say, 'not my fault'.

Leah fixed a look on him, growled and that's all it took to have Paul run away with his tail between his legs.

"Come on let's get you inside and dried off." She pulled me in.

…..

It was around 1 in the morning. Jake had been sleeping in my old room since 9 pm, his was still trashed, and after the initial celebration of his return everyone left. Some for patrol, others for the night. Same said he wasn't sick, just extremely tired. He'd probably be up and about after a day of rest. This was pretty much the highlight of my night.

I had taken a hot bath and changed back into my undergarments, freshly washed. I threw on a t-shirt of Jacob's and towel dried my waves. I looked into the mirror and smiled. Even though I was tired as hell, my eyes seemed bright and my dark, sun deprived hair, tumbled down my back. Tip-toeing over to my old room was pretty difficult. Billy was a light sleeper and if he caught me trying to creep on Jake he'd definitely get the wrong idea.

"Jaaacobb?" I couldn't keep the singsong out of my voice.

I ventured in further when he didn't answer, leaning over him. He was quite adorable when he was sleeping, the ghost of a smile on his face. Must resist…d'aww who cares! I ran a hand through his hair anyway.

"I didn't think you'd come back but I'm really glad you did." I whispered, more for my benefit than his.

"Who'd be around to save you if I didn't?" Jacob's voice came out of nowhere.

Stop….cardiac arrest time. I took deep breaths and tried to regain my composure but I have to admit I was still shaky. He really had scared me.

"Boo!" He laughed hoarsely.

"Shut up. I was just checking on you, goodnight." I snapped and turned around to walk out. I'd made enough of a dumbass out of myself.

"No wait. Sleep with me?" A perfect poker face.

"Hardy-har-har." I remembered the last time I'd said that.

"Really. Stay." He sat up slowly and patted the spot next to him.

Could I really say no?

"If it were any other night but tonight, I'd be out the door Jacob Black." I reminded before climbing over him and sitting down.

"Bullshit!" He coughed and I rolled my eyes.

"I missed you." Jacob said after a minute.

"Yeah?" I gave him a tiny smile.

"Lay down. Harmless night's rest. I promise." He pouted when I hesitated.

"Scout's honor?" I prompted.

"Head down, on a pillow." He commanded.

"Yessir." It was drizzled in sarcasm.

I know, I know. This seems bad. Me half-naked in a bed with a guy who also happened to be half-naked. And if it were any other guy except Jake it would be. But it wasn't and as the bed creaked against his weight, I made it a point to press my back against the wall, as far away from him as possible. I stared at where his face would be, trying to make it out in the darkness.

"Hey, you realize you're not in bed with Paul? I won't rape you." Jacob whispered.

"This is really inappropria-" I began but he cut me off, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer to him.

I froze, feeling awkward. His chest was practically in my face and he promised a 'harmless night's rest'. Don't do this to me now Jacob Black!

"Loosen up….before I tickle you into submission." His breath was warm against my ear and he suddenly grabbed my waist.

I couldn't help it, a peal of laughter escaped my lips and I begged him to stop. Jake's large hand was over my mouth in a second.

"If you wake my dad up and he happens to come in here, we'll both get the safe sex talk." I giggled against his hand and nodded my head to show understanding.

"I forgot how ticklish you are. Evolutionary weakness." He bragged.

"You're telling me I'm weak? I carried an unconscious you," I poked his chest, "into a car and drove you home during the middle of a freak thunderstorm."

He shook his head, believing it for a second.

"Yes I did, yes I did. Did I also mention that you were naked?" I bit back a laugh and waited for the mortified reaction.

"You did not!" He groaned, bringing his hands up to his face.

"You have a crescent shaped birthmark on your left butt cheek." I said in a low voice.

"Kill me now." Jake whimpered, pulling the covers over his head.

I couldn't help but chuckle and tug them off his head. I grabbed his hands and tried to move them away from his face.

"It's okay, you've carried me a bunch. Granted it's a little harder vice-versa. If it's worth anything, you're tush is tight." I complimented but frowned when he kept his hands on his face.

"That's definitely not something I wanted." His mumbled through his shield.

I had to stop myself from saying that I'd seen more than just his tight tush. He'd have a proper fit if I'd said that.

"You know, I almost ditched you. I was so scared of getting struck by lightning." I sighed, good times good times.

"Well thank you for not and I owe you lots." Jacob finally let his guard down.

"Go to sleep, it's late." I spoke after a few minutes of quiet.

"I'm not tired!" He whined in a sleepy tone.

"_Good night_." My mom voice must be pretty convincing cause he gave a few more moans before giving in.

"G'night Lace." He squeezed me tight and planted a sloppy kiss on my forehead, just like old times.

Except that he had left his hands on my waist before snoring peacefully. I had to smile at that. It seemed like there were more and more things to be grateful for with every tick of the clock. Because Jake was back, because Bella's name hadn't come up, because I knew what I was and because tomorrow was a Saturday I had a few more hours in the arms of this goofy native kid. For the first time in a while, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N: **

**Weeelll? I actually managed to update quicker-ly. It's kind of stupid that it took this long for me to write this but it's summer and I'm back at my parents house with my two little brothers so I've been hauling them around. Not to mention working on my tan! (; **

**A new chapter will be up hopefully in a week or two. FEED ME REVIEWS UNTIL THEN? Love you all. **

**Lacey. **


	24. Hiatus :c

**A/N: **

Okay I am, again, breaking the rules but I thought I should be fair to all the people who are waiting for an update on this story.

This story has been, officially, suspended until further notice. I feel horrible because of all the reviews, alerts and fans of the story. I guess I'm taking a break on this story because the figurative Imagination Well on this story has run dry. Not to mention my life has been really hectic lately. I just don't see myself finishing or continuing updates on this story anytime soon, forget going back to redo and clean up chapters. It's just not fair to leave you all clueless and wondering 'what the heck is going on with this author'. Again, I'm really sorry but that's just the way it has to be.

Thank you to everyone who read this story, reviewed it or alerted it, etc. etc. You guys are all the best and I love each and every one of you. I wasn't expecting anywhere near that many fans for this story.

You can check out my other story called '_Is The Title Really The Point Here?_', it's a Paul/OC story in canon. I will continue updating that one and in fact I just put up chapter five.

Love you all,

Lacey


End file.
